Warriors High
by KT-FeatherSage
Summary: Welcome to Warriors High! The place to learn and play, though do you really trust that? No. No one is safe, three gangs lie in wait of their victims, and people are starting to disappear. And they want to kill. Nowhere is safe. But yet everything is fine, we have the couples, the good grades, everything for a normal life. Confused? Cool! Jump right in! Next stop, Warriors High!
1. Chillin'

**Yes, it's one of these. Yes, there is a lot. Yes, this is still going to be published. **

**Welcome to Warriors High! *Warning, strange and stupid ships invented by me up ahead* You may submit OCs of you want, but they may not all be used.**

Honeyfern POV

I flopped down on my bed with an exhale meaning 'ready to chill'. It was the first day back at Warriors High, and I had just finished unpacking. I hadn't seen my third roommate yet (they had left before I arrived) but I could tell from her stuff that it was Hazeltail. Lined paper sprawled over a bedside table, T-shirts already on the floor...

Yep, definitely Hazeltail.

Poppyfrost was also chilling on the bed opposite me. She had let down her hair, which was a dark brown with lighter streaks. She had placed a photo of her, me and Cinderheart standing on a beach on her desk that stood next to her bed, and a small notebook and pen next to it.

The door opened, and a girl with grey-and-white streaked hair walked in whistling.

"Hey Hazeltail," I called over.

She stopped whistling and noticed us.

"Oh! Are you my roommates?"

We nodded and got up as she beckoned us over.

"We are going to have the _best _year ever."

* * *

Dovewing POV

"So does your sister still own knives?"

I looked up at Blossomfall again. She was filing her nails absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, for whatever reason." I replied.

"Oh, I know!" Rosepetal declared, "She's spying on the Dark Forest gang. She's so brave and admirable."

I felt a wave of jealousy for her sister. Since Ivypool had argued with me, she had joined the Dark Forest gang in secret for a bit. But I found out. She had soon realised that the Dark Forest gang was evil and started spying on them instead. I told everyone, intent on earning the popularity my sister had instead of her, but instead of hating her, they all admired her for being so brave. Ivypool modestly brushed off the praise, but was still friends with almost everyone.

But the Dark Forest gang was beginning to kick out those who weren't its roots, and Ivypool was starting to devote her free time to parkour with Foxleap and her agility instead. That and stalking people.

I pulled out my phone and logged onto the ThunderClan Group Chat. Only Lionblaze, Foxleap, Cinderheart, Berrynose, Icecloud and Ivypool were logged into it.

**Foxyleap101: Yo I am backflipping off the rafters in the library and onto the hanging lights**

**SuperStrongDude: Wat rlly?**

**Icestorm: Whilst texting at the same time? **

**Parkourpool: Yup. It's his new ****specialty**

**Foxyleap101: Next we shall work on front flipping onto llama's backs from the main entrance**

**Berryboi: I'd like to see you get them past the principals**

**CinderX: Berrynose wat hav u done**

**Foxyleap101: Challenge accepted.**

_**Foxyleap101 has logged out**_

**Parkourpool: I'd better go too**

_**Parkourpool has logged out**_

**Icestorm: O StarClan…**

**SuperStrongDude: Sup Icecloud?**

**Icestorm: U know how I've got a window facing out the front?**

_**ToadsCanHitTheDab has logged in**_

**ToadsCanHitTheDab: Um guys y is Foxleap leading llamas into the front office?**

**CinderX: Look at the texts**

**ToadsCanHitTheDab: Oh**

**Berryboi: Toadstep ur name is outdated**

**ToadsCanHitTheDab: Shut up ur the reason Foxleap is storming the front office with llamas**

**ToadsCanHitTheDab: Oh I like dabbing.**

**Berryboi: wut**

**Icestorm: Wait is that Ivypool riding on 1 of them?**

**ToadsCanHitTheDab: Yup**

Despite my current hate for my sister, I laughed slightly.

**Icestorm: Hey Cinderheart where are ur sisters?**

**Icestorm: And Hazeltail, Blossomfall etcetera.**

**CinderX: Poppyfrost, Honeyfern and Hazeltail r in their room plotting lol**

**CinderX: Blossomfall and Rosepetal r sharing a room with Dovewing**

**CinderX: Bumblestripe and Mousewhisker were talking outside the gym last time I saw them**

**CinderX: Briarlight? Probably hanging out with Jayfeather. That's it for our friends**

**SuperStrongDude: Lol wouldn't have a second thought on that. Hollyleaf not in our friendship group?**

**CinderX: Oh ye no clue where she is. She's my ****roommate**

**Icestorm: And me**

**Berryboi: Hollyleaf is in the library**

**Berryboi: Apparently oblivious to Foxleap**

**ToadsCanHitTheDab: How do u know?**

**Berryboi: He sent me an image a few mins ago**

**Berryboi: It was of Ivypool flipping above her**

**SuperStrongDude: lol**

I decided to log out without texting anyone and threw my phone back onto my bedside table. If Foxleap succeeded in the llama project I'd soon hear about it.


	2. Llama Transportation

**Hello! Welcome back to Warriors High! I hope you enjoy reading!**

Foxleap POV

I held out the bundle of hay to the llamas that Ivypool had managed to find in the wild. They started coming towards me, and I soon had the whole herd chasing me. Ivypool, my secret crush, jumped onto one's back and nodded, and I began running.

I led them all through the main entrance, thankful that everyone had already checked in and no staff were on the desk. They didn't check the security cameras on the first day, so I was safe.

I led them all to a never-used large closet that I had recently dubbed the Pranker's Lair. Sure, I was the esteemed pranker in the school, but I was also the Parkour master. And Ivypool was my Parkour Mistress. She had some serious skills, but nowhere near enough to beat me. She would remain the Stalker Queen.

The Pranker's Lair was filled with preposterous items that I had acquired throughout the previous year. Each of them had their own purpose in a prank, and each was valuable. Right now, they had all been moved out of llama height, and the closet was mostly filled with grass and hay for the llamas to eat, as well as a large water trough.

They came stampeding in with Ivypool on one of their backs.

"Woo!" she said, swinging off its back, "That was fun."

"You can say that again." I replied, laughing, "Don't." I added as she opened her mouth.

We walked out, locking the llamas in behind us.

* * *

Third Person POV

The corridor was empty and dark. A few lockers were open and filled with random stuff, mostly junk, but some contained useful items. A door was open to an abandoned classroom, desks and chairs lying about.

The dim lights flickered on and off with a strange buzzing sound. They outlined a shadow onto the ground from where the small figure was sat on top of a locker. His gang was yet to return from their spying mission.

His face was hidden in the shadow of his black hoodie, as was the rest of his body, but one feature stuck out on him like a fox in a snowdrift: his purple collar studded with dog teeth.

All of a sudden, people began streaming into the disused corridor. The person on the locker had focused his gaze on a large, muscular boy with black-and-white patched hair and a similar collar. Everyone had the collars, yet no one had the same amount of dog teeth on theirs as the figure and the large boy.

"Bone." the small figure called over the new cacophony of voices, his high-pitched. Everyone stopped speaking as the black-and-white haired boy stepped forwards to his leader.

"Have you successfully completed the mission?"

"Yes, Scourge." Bone replied, "We have a basic idea of the rooms and pathways of every other gang."

"Tell me." Scourge instructed.

"The Dark Forest gang have chosen a clearing in a circle of trees just inside the school's forest. It looks like it could be taken easily, and their numbers are declining. We will soon outnumber them."

Scourge laughed. "Good. Now, what about the Sly Foxes?"

"The Sly Foxes have taken the attic. We will have to be careful, they have two mercenaries that work part time for them from two of the main teams."

He nodded. "And finally…?"

"The Mountain Rogues. They seem to have resided in one of their dorms, their numbers ever depleting."

"Nice. Easy to take over. This seems to be a good year for us." Scourge cackled.

**Where's a Warriors High without the gangs? For clarification, everyone is the same age except for the cats in the DoTC arc. They're the teachers. Warning in advance, the next chapter includes strange ships that shouldn't exist. See you next time, bye!**


	3. Code Sparkle!

**Hello! Everyone's favourite author is back from holiday!**

***Watches with a weird face as everyone turns and runs***

**Okay, I'm probably not your favourite author. But I'm back!**

**Scarlet deu Maud-Thanks for your OC! I'll be sure to use Brindleshade. Two questions, one, who would you prefer her crush to be? And two, which team is she in? (Thunder Team, River Team, Shadow Team or Wind Team) Thanks again!**

**This chapter's a little bit shorter, but I'll submit the next one in a bit maybe.**

Lionblaze POV

I whistled as I walked down the stairs and towards the main entrance again. It was nice to be able to stroll around freely until the lessons started in a few days time. And with the security cameras disabled for the first day, it was a good time for pranks.

Or fighting.

But hey, if a ShadowClan bully were to come at me, I'd wreck them. I flexed my muscles.

That's when I saw that there was a notice.

I walked towards the notice board and read it, a smile growing on my face.

_Welcome Dance, Tuesday night, 6pm - 10pm _

I pulled out my phone and started a group video call on the ThunderClan group chat. Just as I thought, Toadstep, Berrynose, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, Mousewhisker, Bumblestripe, Hazeltail, Foxleap, Ivypool, Dovewing, Blossomfall, Briarlight, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Icecloud and Rosepetal joined it.

"Hey Lionblaze wassup?" Berrynose asked.

"Code SPARKLE!" I called down it. Immediately, someone ended the call and within two minutes they were standing by me.

"Welcome Dance, Tuesday night, 6pm till 10pm." Dovewing read out. Excited whispers echoed around the group.

"Wait! What's this time's challenge?" Foxleap asked. I smiled: every time a dance was announced, we had a funny challenge to complete in preparation.

"I've got it." Honeyfern announced, "Most creative way to ask your date to the dance."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but a few looked nervous. I laughed in my head: Mousewhisker, Hollyleaf, Hazeltail, Blossomfall, Poppyfrost and Rosepetal didn't have any crushes. They'd soon find one, though.

"Okay, you are allowed to take anyone in ThunderClan, so long as they accept and aren't too jerky." Honeyfern announced.

"Well? Challenge begin!"

**This is where it gets eccentric. Bye!**


	4. Creative Ways To Ask Out A Date

**Oops I forgot to update this again yesterday. Anyway we'll do it now. **

**Feathershade-Thanks**

**Scarlet deu Maud- Just a quick reminder I still need Brindleshade's team and crush soon, and if you could put in what way she 'loves when people do stuff for her'. Do you mean in a demanding way, and accidental way, or in a loves surprise parties for her.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

Ivypool POV

I hummed quietly as I entered the library. Foxleap had asked me to meet him there. Probably to rehearse more tricks. As I entered, I saw Ferncloud sitting behind the desk in her role as librarian, a couple of RiverClan girls whispering in the corner, Breezepelt searching through a bookshelf and Hollyleaf reading a book at the back. But I was better than that. I could tell she was on her phone. But still probably looking through an online dictionary.

But there was no sign of Foxleap.

Suddenly, I heard a whistle, and I looked up. Foxleap was on top of a rafter, holding a large board, with a harness on and what looked like a bungee cord.

_He's not._

_He is._

Foxleap waved to me, then dived off the rafter, completing three full frontflips as he went. Everyone was watching now, and applauding. He dove straight down until his rope ran out. He bounced up and down a few times before stopping, completely upside down. That's when I noticed that his board read something.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" I read aloud before smiling.

"Of course."

Lionblaze POV

I adjusted my hair again then walked outside. It was sunset, and most people were inside, though I could still see a few enjoying the last of the golden rays. Feathertail was watching it with sparkling blue eyes, Tigerheart was sunning himself, and two silhouettes were sat on a small hill with their arm around the other's shoulders

I walked over to the deep, shimmering fountain that was tainted yellow with the sunlight. When Cinderheart came, I would be ready to win the Most Creative Way To Ask Out Your Date contest.

I had been taking hiding lessons from Ivypool. I lay flat down and quietened my breathing, making sure I didn't move or make a sound. I had the most bizarre method to ask her out, I was almost certain I would win.

She came around the corner, not noticing me as my hair blended with the sun. Before she could notice me, I darted my hands out and knocked her feet out from under her. She screamed and fell backwards.

Feathertail turned around, Tigerheart got up, the couple spun around. I quickly got up as I heard the splash. Cinderheart was splashing about madly as she fought to get to the surface, her clothes dragging her down.

_She can't swim. Only RiverClan can swim._

_But I will swim for my girlfriend._

I quickly dove in and hooked my feet around the edge of the fountain. I grabbed her wrist and tugged her upwards, breathing in as we broke the surface. I knelt on the edge and held her bridal-style as she recovered from her shock and regained her breath.

"Oh, Lionblaze, thank you!" she gasped once I let her up.

"Oh, no problem. Anything for my beautiful girlfriend." I replied modestly.

She giggles and blushes, and I feel myself growing hot. We look at the sinking sun together.

"Hey Cinderheart?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes! Wait… was this planned?" she agreed, then asked.

"Well, I was just going to show you the sunset, but this chance came up and it will count now. Is it still a yes?" I lied.  
"Of course."

"A lovely night with a perfect answer from a beautiful girl." I mutter, and we kiss.

Poppyfrost POV

I couldn't believe it.

I just could not believe it.

Mousewhisker had scaled the walls of the building and knocked on Hollyleaf's window. Then he'd asked her to the dance.

_And she'd said yes._

I began to imagine the bright possibilities for the couple. They did seem cute together, and Hollyleaf's blush when he'd ask was at just the right intensity.

But I still didn't have anyone. I had a crush on Berrynose, but he was with my sister and he loved her more. I sighed. If things carried on like this I wouldn't have a date.

Then there was a knock on the door.

I went over and opened it to see a blushing blonde haired boy with blue eyes.

"A-Ashfur? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"U-uh, I came to ask i-if you, uh...wantedtocometothedancewithme." he stammered.

"What?"

"Will you come to the dance with me?" he asked, blushing harder.

I blushed myself, then nodded.

"Why not?"

Honeyfern POV

"Hey Berrynose." I greeted, walking over and hugging my boyfriend. I squealed with delight as he picked me up and twirled me around. Then he threw me up a little distance so that I rolled over mid-air, then caught me bridal-style.

People turned to watch, and Reedwhisker had been filming from the start.

"Go to the dance with me?" he murmured.

"Gladly!" I replied.

**These were just some o them, but I won't do all of them. For anyone's confusion, Half Moon and Fallen Leaves aren't in this fic because the ships in Warriors Highs are becoming a bit cliche (No offence to anyone's stories, future stories or opinions)**

**Oh, and because of that, Rushing Water Academy is a different school so Stormfur and Brook aren't ****together.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and see you all next time!**


	5. More Normal Ways To Ask Out A Date

**HELLO! Welcome back to Warriors High!**

**WarriorCatsFan2098-Of course I'll use your OC! Actually, that's given me an idea for the chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Crowfeather POV

I hugged Leafpool as we sat on the hill together, gazing out at the wonderful sunset. It was a perfect night, nothing could spoil it.

I remembered the fight I'd had with Nightcloud that had caused the break-up.

"Crowy! You're looking at...her again!" she had whined. I was watching Leafpool. She was watching me.

"Oh, am I? Sorry." I said, distracted.

"Crowy! Look at me!" she ordered. I looked at her.

"What?" I snapped. She almost jumped away.

"Crowy, do you still love me?" she asked in a high-pitched, clingy and whiny voice.

"Sure." I said dismissively in a dreamy tone, looking at Leafpool again.

"Crowfeather, I need a proper answer!"

"Look here Nightcloud! You're too needy and clingy and whiny." People were turning around to listen, "It's clear we don't love each other, it's clear this is ending. It's clear you have always been using me to gain popularity. It's over, we're break-up."

Nightcloud had been shocked and horrified.

"But Crowy, I can't live without you!" she wailed.

I had shot her such a glare she had almost melted. "Then die." I snarled.

And that was within the first hour of arriving. I had walked over to Leafpool and we had walked off holding hands. Now, we sat on the hill, gazing at the sunset.

"Hey Leafpool?"

"Yes?"  
"Would you like to go out to the Welcome Dance with me?"

"I'm so glad you asked! Yes, I'd love to!"

Sandstorm POV

I walked into Heatherstar's Boutique with Firestar trudging behind me.

"Why do you always take me clothes shopping? It's only the second day! Why do you need clothes?" he moaned.

"Shush, I need to pick out a nice dress for the Welcome Dance." I replied with a slight laugh.

"Just as long as you look pretty."

I laughed and began looking through a rack of knee-length dresses.

"Do you think this suits me?" I asked, pulling out a dark pale green dress and holding it against me. Before he had a chance to respond, I put it back and said "Hell no."

"Maybe a bit brighter? Like, uh…"

"Red!" I exclaimed, pulling out a beautiful strapless sassy red dress.

"Beautiful." Firestar breathed, "So beautiful, I'm gonna ask if you want to go to the dance with me."

I blushed and laughed slightly, "Of course!"

Briarlight POV

I walked down to halls with a spring in my step. Jayfeather had asked to meet me in front of the hall where the dance would be tomorrow. I wondered if he was gonna ask me to the dance and giggled.

Then someone grabbed me by the shoulder and shoved me against the lockers. I wriggled around to face my attacker and saw a fourth-former with silver and white streaked hair, milky blue eyes and pale skin.

"Fallingsnow!" I gasped while internally groaning. This was the gossip girl of her year. She was River Team, and could basically lie her way out of trouble. If I reported this, she'd get off without detention.

I saw a forced anger in her eyes, but also desperateness.

"You're going to meet Jayfeather, aren't you?" she hissed.

"Um, can you please get off me?" I asked. She realised what she was doing and let go.

She may have been the gossip girl and the liar, but I could see deep down that she never meant to hurt anyone.

"Now, yes, I am. Why does it concern you?"

"I have a crush on him too!" she announced loudly, then blushed and dropped her voice, "Please don't tell anyone, my friends hate him."

I felt somewhat sorry for Fallingsnow. But I liked Jayfeather too. "I won't tell anyone, but he's mine!"

She looked up with a challenge in her eyes. "Is that so? Alright, you can have this dance with him, but I'll be back. And, hell am I gonna win him."

"You're a year younger than him."

"I don't care." with that she trotted off.

I rubbed my shoulders and continued to the auditorium. The grey-haired boy was stood facing it. The doors were shut, and it looked as though a few of the teachers were setting things up.

Jayfeather seemed to detect me, and he spun around. I didn't wince at the emptiness of his pale blue eyes, and instead carried on forwards.

"Isn't it funny," he began, "that this is where we'll soon listen to so many boring talks, but tomorrow it will be the spark at the start of the year?"

"It is." I said thoughtfully.

"So I want to celebrate by dancing with you."

I blushed hard. "And I accept."


	6. Normal Day On The ThunderClan Group Chat

Hi! Welcome back to Warriors High! This chapter is all done in bold which is why I'm doing normal font here. I've just got to finish up the Welcome Dance chapter, then I'll upload that one too. See ya then!

**Foxyleap101: Hey guys!**

**Berryboi: Yo**

**SuperStrongDude: Hey beautiful :) **

**Foxyleap101: U hav a crush on Berrynose?!**

**SuperStrongDude: No! Not him! Cinderheart!**

**CinderX: Thank u honey **

**Foxyleap101: U like me?! Wow, I am feeling so happy!**

**Icestorm: XD**

**ToadsCanHitTheDab: "Wow I am feeling so happy?" "**_**Wow?**_" **Foxleap, does a day go by without u being happy?**

**Lovewing: Good point**

**Foxyleap101: has been defeated.**

**CinderX: lol**

**Parkourpool: Hm that's hard to achieve. Toadstep tell me ur secret!**

**Briarfire: Id like to see u try and get it**

**Hollyleaf: Toadstep, you made a grammatical error on your quotes. The question mark shouldn't be inside the quotation marks**

**ToadsCanHitTheDab: blah blah blah**

**Hollyleaf: TOADSTEP!**

**Jayfeatah: Oof Toadstep u've made her angreh**

**Hollyleaf: Where is your sense of commas?**

_**Moneyfern has logged in**_

**Moneyfern: Who changed my name**

_**Bottomfall, Poopyfrost and Mass-Murderer logged in**_

**Bottomfall: and mine**

**Poopyfrost: and mine**

**Mass-Murderer: This is Rosepetal BTW who'd change my name to this**

**Foxyleap101: Soz, ran out of inspiration**

**Foxyleap101: oops**

_**Foxyleap101 has logged out**_

**Bottomfall: Hey girls, ur heels call for a stabbing?**

**Moneyfern: Ye**

**Mass-Murderer: Of course**

**Poopyfrost: Absolutely**

**Lovewing: He's on the roof!**

**Moneyfern: ty**

_**Moneyfern, Poopyfrost, Bottomfall and Mass-Murderer have all logged out**_

_**A**fur has logged in**_

**Jayfeatah: oof Ashfur**

**Parkourpool: Lol he even added the asterix in**

**A**fur: Who's 'he'?**

**Lovewing: U dont hav to do anything. Blossomfall, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern and Rosepetal are chasing after him with their heels**

**A**fur: lemme join in**

_**A**fur has logged out**_

**Icestorm: Hey Ivypool, u not going in to save ur boyfriend**

**Parkourpool: Eh he'll manage just fine on his own**

**CinderX: Im glad Lionblaze doesnt do that to me**

**SuperStrongDude: I'd never dream!**

**CinderX: Good**

_**Squizzyflight, Leefpool and Bambiclaw have logged in**_

**Leefpool: Tell me how to get on the WindClan group chat**

**CinderX: Y do u wanna go their**

**Bambiclaw: Nightcloud will wreck u**

**Hollyleaf: Wrong 'there' Cinderheart**

**Squizzyflight: She's with Crowfeather**

**Lovewing: oooohhhhhh**

**Leefpool: Shut up**

_**Leefpool has changed her name to Leefpoo**_

**Leefpoo: What the**

**Briarfire: He's on the roof**

**Leefpoo: thx**

_**Leefpoo has logged out**_

**Squizzyflight: Hey did u know Ashfur is with Poppyfrost**

**Berryboi: WUT?!**

**Hollyleaf: Berrynose, a question mark and an exclamation mark together is grammatically incorrect**

**Berryboi: shush**

**Briarfire: But Poppyfrost and Ashfur?!**

**Hollyleaf: Briarlight, you're doing it too!**

_**Hollyleaf was kicked from the group chat**_

**Icestorm: Praise be to Foxleap**

**Parkourpool: lol**

**SuperStrongDude: Anyway**

**SuperStrongDude: Poppyfrost and Ashfur?!**

**Bambiclaw: Actually they're kinda cute together**

**CinderX: Same with MouseXHolly then**

_**Sandswarm of Sandflies has logged in**_

**Jayfeatah: He's on the roof**

**Sandswarm of Sandflies: Thankyou**

_**Sandswarm of Sandflies has logged out**_

_**Foxyleap101 has logged in**_

**Foxyleap101: I'm managing to outrun them**

**Foxyleap101: Y HAV U SENT SANDSTORM AFTER ME?!**

_**Foxyleap101 has logged out**_

**Lovewing: lol**

_**Birchfallsover has logged in**_

**Birchfallsover: Wow, this looks interesting**

**Jayfeatah: U want summary? Foxleap annoyed the girls and Ashfur and is now being chased and probably injured**

**Birchfallsover: Oh, so pretty normal then?**

**SuperStrongDude: yup**

**Birchfallsover: Ow, okie **

**Lovewing: Gtg bye**

**Briarfire: Bye**

**CinderX: Bye**


	7. The Welcome Dance

**Thank you, WarriorCatsFan2098! Your review made me smile! :) Without further ado, The Welcome Dance!**

Honeyfern POV

I did a twirl in my just-below-knee-length light golden dress. Poppyfrost looked up from where she was adjusting her strapless dark lavender dress.

"Nice!" she commented.

"Thank you!"

Hazeltail looked over at our dresses.

"You look pretty." she complimented.

"Thanks! So do you." Poppyfrost replied. The deep shade of blue looked lovely on her.

"Have you decided who you're going with?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. I'm hoping that I'll find someone there."

"Trust me, you will."

There was a knock on the door and I walked over to open it. A smart-looking Berrynose was standing there.

"Hiya Honey!" he greeted..

"Hi Berry. Ready to go?"

"Yup!"

I took his hand and we walked down to the gym, where the music was already playing.

"WATCH OUT THE WAY!" came a cry, and we dived to one side and Squirrelflight came racing past on Brambleclaw's back, bright orange dress streaming out behind her.

We shrugged, then headed in with them. Couples were either dancing or hanging out around the side. There was a voting booth for cutest couple, most interesting dance, prettiest outfit and best dancer on the right side, though it didn't look like anyone had voted yet.

I could immediately see the cutest couple, dancing together on the dance floor. They gazed at each other with loving eyes, and they danced like they had been rehearsing for days. The girl's brown, wavy hair was plaited around from the sides and tied in the middle where it flowed down with the rest, and her deep forest green dress trailed gracefully around her.

Best dancer? Hmm. Oh, wait. As a more upbeat song came on, Squirrelflight rushed on, dragging Brambleclaw after her, then started dancing like no one was watching. She was absolutely brilliant.

By now, basically everyone had arrived. Prettiest outfit went to Hazeltail, it still looked lovely on her. Berrynose and I walked onto the dance floor and started dancing like we were trying to win a competition, which -in some cases- we were.

We stopped after three songs to get a drink. I filled my cup up with punch before someone could put alcohol in it and started drinking.

"Oh no." said Icecloud from where she was eating budget supermarket-brand tortilla chips next to us.

"What?" I asked.

"Foxleap's requesting a song." she replied, gesturing towards the DJ. Foxleap was stood next to him, talking to him.

"Oh no." me and Berrynose said in unison.

The DJ nodded, then Foxleap ran over to Ivypool, who was leaning against the wall closest to the exit door with a drink. Suddenly, he started scaling the gym wall and grabbed a rope that was hanging from the middle of the ceiling. He nodded to the DJ, and he started playing dramatic music

He dropped onto the floor again. Before Ivypool had a chance to realise what was happening, Foxleap grabbed her around the waist with one arm, climbed back up the walls again and pushed off. Everyone cleared the dance floor as he came swooping past, a screaming Ivypool clinging on to him. They quickly faded into laughter as she realised what was going on.

The ginger-haired boy started screeching the lyrics off pitch, and everyone burst out laughing. Even Nightcloud had cheered up. He started performing backflips and twirls whilst still holding onto Ivypool, who had started singing too. The two registered idiots started performing the routine before it ended and Ivypool pushed her date off.

"Ow." he said as he hit the floor. Ivypool landed beside him.

"Beautiful."

* * *

Lionblaze POV

I was dancing with Cinderheart like we were the only couple on the floor. She was smiling and laughing. The song stopped and we sat down, panting slightly. Suddenly, heathery eyes flashed through the crowd and I felt a certain calling.

"Hey, Cinderheart? Do you want a drink?" I asked.

The silverette looked at me and nodded. "Yes, please. Just be quick, Breezepelt brought alcohol. I don't particularly fancy getting drunk."

"Coming right up."

I stalked off to fill two cups up with non-alcoholic punch before heading off to where a light brown-haired girl was sat.

"Hi, Heathertail." I said sheepishly.

She smiled kindly before walking over to me. "Hi, Lionblaze. May I ask who the new girl is?"

"Cinderheart. She's captain of the soccer team and also pretty good at a couple other sports."

"The silverette? Oh, yes, she's nice. I've met her a lot of times before. I-...I've missed our dates, but Cinderheart is a good girl. Do all you can for her." Heathertail whispered. I nodded.

"Thank you." I then walked back to Cinderheart.

_-An Hour Later-_

We all stopped and watched as the four principles walked out onto the stage. Principal Thunder looked the most energised, Principal Shadow was slightly happy, Principal River looked supportive of absolutely everyone, and Principal Wind looked neutral.

Thunder took the mic first.

"Okay, hello everybody! I hope you have all had an enjoyable dance so far. We have got a quick break to announce the winners of the competitions you have all voted for. I'll begin. The Cutest Couple Award goes to...Leafpool and Crowfeather!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as the happy duo walked onto the stage holding hands. Except for Nightcloud, who looked as though she was going to die from rage. They took the award from Lightning Tail and then sat back down again and kissed.

Shadow was next. She coughed, then began.

"Right then! Next award, Best Dancer, goes to Squirrelflight!"

The bright ginger ran up towards the stage and took the award from Sun Shadow before prancing back to her seat.

Wind was next.

"Okay, so, the Prettiest Outfit was a tie between Hazeltail and Heathertail!"

I clapped and cheered for my former girlfriend and friend as they shook hands and took the award.

River was last. He held the microphone and smiled at everyone.

"Thank you! And the last award that you've all been waiting for, Most Interesting Dance, goes to… Leaftail!"

Everyone was silent, including Leaftail himself.

"I'm kidding, it goes to Foxleap." River announced.

Everyone basically yelled the roof off in support. The ginger did a frontflip onto the stage and collected his prize before performing a gymnastics routine back to his seat.

"Wow. I have no other words." I said to Foxleap.

"Good, let me savor the moment."

Ivypool POV

I returned to the dancefloor with my idiot boyfriend and straightened my short black dress. It was around five minutes from the end of the Dance, and everyone, date or no date, was dancing like mad.

Foxleap started breakdancing and so I joined in. Though I had only realised that I had feelings for him yesterday, we were tied together like we were married. Kinda. A couple of Shadow boys and a River girl saw us and joined in. Then a gang of Wind kids. Then the rest of Thunder. Pretty soon, everyone was breakdancing.

"Foxleap ya've done it again!" I laughed.

"King of the school." he called back.

Suddenly, the principles arrived back, probably to tell everyone to return to their dorms. They looked pretty surprised to see everyone doing synchronized breakdancing. They held up their arms for everyone including the DJ to stop.

"OKAY EVERYONE!" Wind called, "I know that you may assume that now the dance is over, you will all be sent back to your dorms. But this year, we are introducing a twist to help the new first-formers learn their way around the school quicker. We will now be having a very large game of hide and seek."

A large cheer went up from the crowd. I smiled to myself. Me and Foxleap knew every inch of the school.

"Hey, Foxleap! Room 209 Roof Compartment?" I hissed to him.

He nodded. "We'll win for sure."

"Anyone not caught by the end will get no homework in their choice of subject for a week."

The cheer went up again. "History?" I asked the ginger.

"Maybe. Or physics. That's hard."

"Yah."

"Okay, everyone, go!"


	8. Hiding

**Helloooooo people! Welcome back to Warriors High! After a while, the next chapter is out! For clarification, the school has several floors: the first and second for offices and classrooms (also has an indoor pool), the third Wind dorms, the fourth, Shadow dorms, the fifth River dorms, the sixth Thunder dorms, the seventh is smaller and has a recreational leisure space and the eighth is the Attic. Surrounding the school is several shops run by warrior cats who I can't imagine as teenagers. Anyone who was made a warrior or was a warrior in the first or second series is 17 and in their last year in high school. Anyone who was made or was a warrior in the third and fourth series is 16 and in their second to last. From 11/12 year-olds to 15 year-olds are all random OCs that don't ever show up unless you submit them. Anyone alive in Bluestar's Prophecy or Crookedstar's Promise except the Elders is in Uni. Now that that's over.**

**Ivystorm: You had a very strange chain of reviews that made me laugh! Of course you can submit OCs!**

**Feathershade: I've only seen a hide and seek in two stories before.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

Dovewing POV

I hurried out of the hall with my date Bumblestripe chasing after me. Once we had reached a deserted corridor, I turned to him.

"Where do we hide?" I hissed.

"I don't know! We weren't prepared for this!" he replied.

I looked around desperately, spying a supply closet nearby.

"That'll do!" I declared, dragging him into it with me and shutting the door.

Just as we do, the speakers go off.

"Okay, students, the teachers are all coming for you now!" Shadow cackled down the microphone before turning it off.

I did not realise that teachers were so fast. I caught a glimpse of grey hair and heard a cough, recognizing Grey Wing. Even with asthma, he was one of the fittest teachers, and could easily overtake a Wind student.

Well, he was Wind Team.

He looked down the corridor, decided there was nothing out of place, then turned away. There was a crash as a River boy fell out of a locker just in front of him, and the teacher took off after him. Everything became silent again, and the closet became uncomfortable.

Suddenly, footsteps began to echo around again.

"They must have finished searching through the other side of this floor!" Bumblestripe exclaimed quietly, "You stay here, I'll go and check."

Without waiting for me, he ran out and off down the hallway.

I rolled my eyes, then tensed as footsteps began to draw closer. There was someone coming towards me, so close to where I was. I stepped out of the closet, looking desperately around for an exit. I could make out the steps now, the limp and drag of Jagged Peak as he made his way slowly towards me.

And a heartbeat before he turned around the corner, I was pulled up into a ceiling panel. I spun around, eyes wide to see an amber-eyed boy with dark brown hair. I tensed for a moment, thinking it was Tigerstar, but then relaxed. It was just Tigerheart.

"You looked like you were in a bit of trouble there, Dovewing." he said. I blinked, was that a blush I saw playing on his cheeks?

"Too right I was." I purred, feeling my own face grow hot.

He flushed redder. After a few seconds, he whispered, "This just got really awkward, really quickly."

I laughed quietly, remembering that Jagged Peak was still prowling about beneath us.

"Hey….how did you know that the ceiling panel was loose there?" I asked, genuinely curious.

He grinned, "Vent Runners. We know our way around the school from the vents like we do the Principals. Maybe you could join."

I tilted my head. "Who's in the Vent Runners?"

"Well, Foxleap runs the thing, Sedgewhisker, Shrewfoot, Olivenose, Runningbrook, Owlwhisker, me, Mallownose… oh and Ivypool."

I was considering joining until he mentioned her.

"No, no, no! I am not joining any club that has my sister in!" I forgot that we were in the ceiling with a teacher directly below us and backed away as soon as he looked up. After a few heartbeats, he decided it was just my voice carrying from some other place in the school and walked away.

Tigerheart looked at me with pure sorrow in his eyes. And he wasn't even mocking me.

"Oh...we could have really used someone like you."

For a heartbeat I felt like saying I'd join, just for him.

But no.

Nowhere with Ivypool.

I then realised why Jagged Peak had ignored my voice so quickly.

"Oh my goodness thank the stars that Littlecloud never locks his door!"

_Foxleap?_

"We should really tell the poor guy that his ceiling is a Drop-Point for the Vent Runners."

_And Ivypool? _

"Wow, I was thinking the same thing." Tigerheart sighed, shaking his head.

For a strange moment, I felt jealous that he was in sync with my sister, but brushed it away feeling embarrassed.

"Drop-Point?"

"A removable tile that Runners can drop down through. This is a Drop-Point for example, and the room Littlecloud, Flametail and Runningnose share, the one Ivy and Fox are at." he quickly explained.

"Ah, okay."

"So, are you sure you don't want to join? I could teach you…" he trailed off, blushing.

I felt myself grow hot. I didn't have feelings for him….did I?

"Now, let's just play the waiting game."

Brindleshade POV

Why.

Why?

Why Stars WHY?!

The teachers had turned the lights off. Curse them. I can't function in total darkness!

Attempting to stop myself from hyperventilating, I began thinking up more sarky retorts to calm myself down. What could I use on Jayfeather, perhaps, or maybe Yellowfang? The nurse and the student were both experts at tongue-lashing, with me close behind.

I was currently lying flat on top of a tall group of lockers, praying that I lasted through the dark. The twilight light had deserted me, leaving me with just the stars and the moon for any light. Which weren't helping.

I held my breath as the figure of Quick Water passes beneath me, not bothering to look up. I silently pray in thanks. Though the dark wasn't helping me much, it certainly wasn't helping the teachers either.

There is one thing I can do in darkness, however, and that's sleep.

I did not intend to fall asleep.

I was woken about ten minutes later by a dark ginger-and-brown-haired boy.

"Redwillow, what are you doing here?" I asked sleepily.

He sighed, "Just to tell you that Brokenstar announced a meeting in three days time. Clearing, 10pm."

"And he tells his Front-Liners before his Assassins. I know Redwillow."

"For your information, I am being promoted in a week."

"So pleased to have your heavy footsteps clumping along in stealth missions."

He narrowed his eyes and began walking away. "I don't know why I bother Brindleshade."

I laughed quietly to myself and put my head down again. Beneath his attempted-to-be-quieter footsteps, I could hear a teacher stalking nearer to him. I laughed again and texted him.

_Enjoy ur homewrk noob!_

Sure enough his phone pinged, and the teacher came running straight towards him. I laughed as he took off down the hallway, Mud Paws trailing just behind him.

Then I fell asleep again.

Lionblaze POV

I hate sitting still.

With at least eight others in a cramped location.

Especially when Berrynose is within seconds of falling asleep. On top of me.

At least we haven't heard a teacher yet. But if we could all get up and move I'd greatly appreciate it.

A loud snore told me that Berrynose had fallen asleep. Seriously, how did Honeyfern put up with him? Jayfeather started twitching in annoyance and slapped the creamy blonde. He jumped, startled, and turned to the blind boy.

"What was that for?" he exclaimed, gasping.

"Your snoring was attracting every teacher in the vicinity." Jayfeather growled back.

We sat in silence for a bit longer. We were all squashed into a usually locked room on the last floor before the recreation floor and the attic. Cinderheart had found the key lying about, and what was inside was a nice space with sofas and lamps. But we were crammed into a small space behind an empty bookshelf in case anyone came into the now-open room.

"Hey is anybody thinking about what they want for Christmas?" Berrynose asked.

"What the? Berrynose, Christmas is ages away!" Hollyleaf replied.

"Precisely."

The conversation didn't progress any further.

**Click! **

Everyone tensed.

"The door…" Jayfeather hissed.

It swung slowly open with a loud creak and everyone held their breaths. I waited for a teacher to come in and find us. But the figure who came in was shorter than a teacher. Everyone exhaled quietly. But was he familiar?

Oh stars.

Brown hair with a black tip, glowing yellow eyes….

Antpelt. Dark Forest trainee.

He was carrying a small knife and looking around.

Looking for someone?

"I saw you come in here...why not come and play?" he hissed into the darkness. Honeyfern shuffled nervously.

"I'm not leaving until I find you."

There was a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Toadstep. He pointed towards my hand, then the bookshelf, then back to me and then to Antpelt. I nodded. He quickly grabbed the other hiders' attention and motioned running to them. They nodded. Making sure everyone was behind me, I hit the bookshelf.

It made a knock, and Antpelt swung his head around, unsure about whether he heard it or not. I knocked again. He smirked and walked over slowly, knife at the ready.

"Are you there?" he purred.

Then he became vertical with the gap. He had a clear view of us.

"Hello! Do you think death is nice?" he approached us.

_Please don't throw the knife._

He was coming more quickly now, knife lifted. Then, when he was close to me, ready to attack, I lunged. He was taken by surprise and fell back, shock clear on his face. The rest of the group ran out of the hiding space, making for the door. Antpelt struggled underneath me for a bit, but I held him down. He had dropped his knife and it had flown across the room, landing three meters away. The last person to leave was Cinderheart. She gave me a look of fear as she left, and it left me watching her.

Now that everyone had gone, I released Antpelt and bolted for the door. He scrambled to his feet, grabbed the knife and threw it. I winced as it flew past my shoulder, grazing my skin slightly. It hit the wall just as I reached the door, panting. I flew out and slammed it behind me before racing out and following the group. We hurried upstairs into the Recreation Floor and collapsed onto the ground and Thunder's voice rang out over the loudspeakers.

"Attention all students! Anyone who remains uncaught has won! Please report to the Main Office tomorrow to select your subject of non-homework...ah forget it I'm gonna stop trying to be posh. Those who aren't caught can choose which homework you don't want!"

"That...was a very fitting start to the year." I said.


	9. Back To Proper School

**Hellllooooooo! I'm back agaaaiiiiinnnn!**

**Let's get on with the chapteeerrrrrrrrr!**

Ivypool POV

"Ivypool get up!"

"No…"

"Ivypool, this is our first day of lessons, and if you don't get breakfast, you're not going to have the best of times."

"Go away…"

"Right that's it."

Briarlight began to hit me with a pillow.

"Get up. Get up. Get up. Get up."

"Alright, alright! I'm coming now."

I reluctantly rolled off my bed and headed into the bathroom. When I was finished, I came out to her Briarlight laughing uncontrollably at her phone.

"What? What?" I asked running over. I began laughing too, the image was of Brindleshade fast asleep on top of a wall of lockers. There was pink text above saying "#Ready4School".

As if on cue, the dark ginger-haired girl came in, looking annoyed. She brightened when she saw us laughing and rushed over.

"What is it?"

He face drooped as she realised what we were looking at, but she couldn't hold laughter in for long.

"You're trending on Warriors PP!" I chuckled.

Warriors PupilPost (or Warriors PP) was a website which every student had access to. The teachers had created it so that the students could upload nice images of days out or share tips, but it had quickly evolved into people posting new memes or vines they had created, and showing off any random video or photo they liked. Mine and Foxleap's accounts were currently the two most popular ones, with him posting videos of him doing parkour, usually above the teachers, and me being an escape artist, jumpscaring people or just generally hiding in places and watching people miss me completely.

Right now many posts were just '#Ready4School'.

Briarlight walked into the bathroom, and Brindleshade tugged me towards her.

"Clearing, 10pm, three days time."

I nodded, my heart wailing inside. Why did I ever join the Dark Forest gang? "Thanks."

She nodded and let go, smiling again.

Soon, we were all changed and ready, so we left the room and began walking along. Our room was the last on the back side of the building, along the row of dorms belonging to boys. For some reason, on the Thunder floor only, they always had one girls' room on the boy's side, and one boys' room on the girls side. I laughed internally, remembering the year that Dovewing had been on the boys' side, right next to Foxleap and co.

I saw my boyfriend leaving his room, and ran silently up to him.

"Hey Foxy." I whispered. He turned around, startled, and I cackled.

"I got you that time!"

"Hey, you're making me look like a failure!" he replied, eyes widening in mock-sadness.

I laughed again. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

We were quickly joined by Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Cinderheart and Hollyleaf as they emerged from their rooms. Jayfeather looked happy about something.

"What are you smirking about?" Foxleap asked.

"I put down no chemistry homework." he replied.

"Is chemistry not the subject you have almost every single day?" Cinderheart asked.

"Yup. And no homework for a week."

Hollyleaf tutted. "I don't know how you are all so excited about losing homework! It helps us learn!"

"So what did you put down?" I asked.

"Nothing!"

Foxleap tutted. "What a waste."

"What did you put down?"

"History. If I have to listen to another double lesson where we study the decoration on vases in old castles again, I will tear Running Horse to pieces."

"So you still haven't got over that?" Lionblaze asked the ginger.

"Nope. Never will. It killed my spirit for a week. A week without any inspiration, Lionblaze A WEEK!"

By the end of this Foxleap had grabbed Lionblaze, eyes wild. Lionblaze slowly removed his arms and shuffled backwards silently.

Breakfast was uneventful, except for Foxleap stealing Berrynose's waffles every time his back was turned. I had to 'choke' on a napkin to stop myself dying of laughter. When Berrynose -and Foxleap- had finished their funny show, something else caught my eye. The Mountain Rogues (an extremely small gang with very few evil intentions) were discussing something in deep thought, and occasionally passing around a phone with an image on it. From what I could tell, it was Rushing Water Academy.

_What on earth are they doing?_

It didn't sound evil in the slightest. Then I remembered. Around Christmas time, around seven students from Warriors High and RWA had the chance to switch schools permanently. It was never really a hot topic for discussion unless you wanted to move there, and from the sounds of things these guys did. But no one would plan it unless someone from there was moving over.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, then focused back on the discussion.

Bumblestripe POV

I frantically rushed around hallways, occasionally looking inside classrooms, trying to find Dovewing. I had lost her during the hide and seek the previous night and was trying to find her to see if she was okay and apologise.

I was about to give up when I rushed past a corridor and saw a flash of familiar grey hair.

_There she is!_

I skidded to a halt and hurried backwards, stopping at the entrance.

"Oh, Dovewing! There you-" I stopped short, my face paling and eyes widening in disbelief.

Dovewing was kissing Tigerheart. Like properly kissing him.

After a few heartbeats they stopped, both blushing, and pulled apart. Then she noticed me and her face paled too.

"Oh, Bumblestripe…"

"Forget it." I growled, then hurried away angrily.

Hazeltail POV

You know those times when you sit around watching literally anything because you're as bored as hell?

That's me right now.

I had ten minutes until I needed to head over to my first lesson, and I was watching an intense argument between two fourth-graders, Fallingsnow and Ivystorm by the sounds of things. Apparently, Fallingsnow had been caught trying to use another unnamed fourth-grader's locker by accident, and had said Ivystorm forced her to. Unfortunately Ivystorm had been skipping around the corner at that very moment in time on hyper mode.

After a while, both of them turned around and walked away (or skipped if you talk about Ivystorm)

Wow, now I'm so damn bored again.


	10. Wanting Revenge Within A Week

**I'm back!**

**Ivystorm: Calm down! XD Some updates will take longer than others, though, and it's kinda annoying when I have a lot of interesting stuff planned out for later chapters, but none of them soon. I mean, hopefully the content will be interesting. Also for you commenting on Clouded Dusk, I am doing a rewrite, but I'm focusing on this and Perfect Imperfection right now, and then my Hunger Games fanfiction also.**

**Hazel Sparks Fly: Thank you! **

**Anyway, here's the chapter!**

Poppyfrost POV

I filed into Pinestar's history class, boring, with the rest of the students sharing the lesson and let out a huff as I sat down. Pinestar looked at me before returning to shuffling what looked like-

_Oh no._

A test. On the first day! How very dare he?

Is a perfect example of what Foxleap would say, and pretty close to me too.

I look up again to see the last student come in: dark blue eyes and long flowing blonde hair.

_Ashfur._

Our eyes meet, and I begin wondering whether I took him as a partner to the dance because there was no one else and I wanted to go with someone, or because there really was something there for us.

I snapped my head back to the front as Pinestar coughed quietly, then began handing out the tests. I read the first question as mine arrived, and decided it would be easy enough.

"And, you may begin." Pinestar announced, sitting down at his desk.

Forty minutes of extreme boredom later, I was done, and-

"Right there's the bell, all tests to me and see you next lesson!" Pinestar declared.

I probably failed.

Nightcloud POV

I sat at the back of the class, drumming my pencil against the table and barely listening to the teacher. Instead, my eyes were focused on a light brown-haired girl with soft amber eyes, watching the teacher with interest.

_Leafpool_

She thought she could just come up to us and steal my boyfriend? She better think otherwise!

I remember that day, when Crowfeather had glared me down, then gone to her and walked off holding her hand! I would get my revenge on both of them. Or just Crowfeather, he's the one I want to win back.

I had never been one to get my hands dirty, but what if someone were to, say, get rid of her? Then I'd have Crowy all to myself!

And it wouldn't even be that difficult! Someone could just, let's say, slip her in to be transferred to Rushing Water Academy…

But no, she'd just come back like those ugly shoes in the back of my wardrobe.

So what? There's like, three groups of random teens that like killing people that will do any kind of murder for some payment.

Wow, that's pretty dark.

Oh well, I just want a boyfriend.

Jayfeather POV

"A mix of bright-eye and lovage is needed for larger coughs, whereas tansy should be given in smaller doses. Too much tansy can worsen the patient's condition, and can be harmful. A mix of borage is used for stomach aches, and that progresses onto watermint if there is no improvement. Juniper juice is used for mild bellyaches. If the condition become mild whitecough, chickweed or hawkweed is used. More severe cases, or if it becomes greencough, catmint is prescribed immediately."

I could hear Kestrelflight muttering "10 more minutes," over and over again. 10 more minutes then I'm done for the day. Then I don't have to listen to Yellowfang listing herbal remedies we all know so well. When can we get on to learning about poisons?

I mean, it's more interesting than coughs.


	11. Date Night!

**Hello again! Welcome back to Warriors High! We are back with what's gonna be one of my favourite chapters to write! I love this. **

**Last chapter was a bit boring, so now I have brought an -hopefully- interesting one!**

**Ivystorm: I ship DovexBumble too, but I guess DovexTiger is okay. It's okay to ship CrowxNight, but I don't think Crowfeather's having any of it. **

**FreeEcho: Thanks! It's okay if you forget to review.**

**But on that note**

**30 REVIEWS! YAY!**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

Cinderheart POV

It was just under a month after we started school, and I was stretched out on my bed when my phone started ringing. Lionblaze's name flashed up on the screen and I held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Uh-hi C-Cinderheart…"

"Uh, are you alright?" I asked. He didn't sound very stable.

"Oh-oh, yeah, I'm -Foxleap shut UP!- f-fine! I was just er-curious if…"

There was the sound of Lionblaze taking a large deep breath.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks immediately.

"Lionblaze…"

"Oh nonono it's fine! You don't have to go if you want to!"

I laughed. "No, no, I'd quite like to go!"

There was a slightly audible 'Yes!' from the other end.

"Okay! I'll pick you up at seven tonight, okay?"  
"Okay!"

I hung up, then immediately let out a loud squeal.

"So Lion asked you out?"  
I jumped, then spun around. I had completely forgotten that Hollyleaf and Icecloud were there too. The ravenette laughed and came over to give me a hug.

"Congrats! Now we just gotta decide on what you're going to wear…"

I swallowed. 'Deciding what you're going to wear' was code for every girl in the vicinity get over here and we're gonna make this girl beautiful through several hours. I was slightly more sporty than I was fashionable, but I still knew quite a few things about it. But Hollyleaf, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost and Hazeltail...damn.

Within seconds, the whole gang was over.

Foxleap POV

I just listened to Lionblaze ask out Cinderheart and her accepting.

Well damn I gotta up my game.

I'm not even entirely sure about whether Ivypool is taking our relationship seriously. Does she think we go beyond best friends? I mean, good friends is fun, but I feel more.

I really gotta up my game.

Lionblaze immediately went off to start getting changed. Jayfeather was nowhere to be seen, and Lionblaze had entered his own world, so I was technically alone now. Alone to plan what Ivypool would love to do with me.

Now, she loves practising parkour with me in the library, but we do that anyway. She loves stalking people and jumpscaring people, but she does that anyway. She loves…

I got it.

Some epic game of Capture the Flag! We'd be on the same team, but against who?

Oh wait, I have a long list of people who work in a club called Vent Runners.

I hurriedly texted Olivenose.

**Foxyleap101: Hey Oliveeeee**

**Oliveness: Sup **

**Foxyleap101: If Ivypool's in, do u wanna go somewhere and hav a rlly cool game of Capture da Flag?**

**Oliveness: Sure! I'm in!**

**Foxyleap101: Can u ask Shrewfoot to be on ur team?**

**Oliveness: Shrews busy but I can bring ma new bf Owlclaw**

**Foxyleap101: Yep he'd be gud! I'll ask Ivy now**

**Oliveness: Kool cya**

**Foxyleap101: Cya**

Well that's two people in, one person left to go. Inhaling, I called Ivypool and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Fox sup?"

"Hey Ivy."

Lionblaze POV

Oh man I feel so stressed!

It's five to seven, and I need to pick Cinderheart up in five minutes!

For our first date!

Yes, I know _first _surprising, but I only really confessed to her last year. And I guess I haven't had the guts to ask her out since.

Well, I guess I'd better get used to it.

I wasn't like this when I dated Heathertail, no she made me feel confident.

But after we had to break up, I guess I didn't really have the confidence to start another relationship.

But Cinderheart is who I need, so I'm ready to date her.

Foxleap had just left, and Jayfeather was nowhere to be found, so I was just pacing around the room, counting how many things could go wrong. I don't know why, but I can't put a positive thought into my head right now. Except Cinderheart.

There was a loud noise from the hallway suddenly, showing a group of students had just left a room. From their giggles and laughter it sounded like Honeyfern's roommates and her, and stars know what they've just done.

I saw that it had turned seven, and breathed deeply, walking out the room and directly across to Cinderheart's. Not much of a walk, but I guess it's still nice to meet her. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. There were a few squeaks from inside, then Cinderheart herself answered the door.

I couldn't speak.

She was dressed in a short blue dress, with silver-white gemstones lining the neckline. It was flowy, not tight, and her silvery-grey hair had been left mostly down with a small plait tied from either side of her head that met in the middle and flowed into the rest of her silky hair. She had some makeup on, but not too much, and she was wearing light blue shoes with a small heel.

I had not been expecting this, she looked absolutely beautiful. I was only in a neat shirt.

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks so I swallowed and said, "Hi, Cinderheart." as calmly as I could.

"Hi…" she replied, blushing. A certain ravenette giggled quietly behind her.

"Uh, should we go?"

"Okay!"

Leaving the awkward greeting behind, I took her hand and we walked to the elevator. I pressed for the ground floor, praying that no one else hopped on as we descended. It was unfortunate that Thunder team stayed on the top floor of the living spaces, but we were lucky enough to go down undisturbed.

After exiting the school through the front entrance, we began walking down to the small town. It was growing darker for only seven o'clock, and there were very few people about. The sky was a pretty tawny as the sun began to set, fading into a deep indigo shade behind us.

The school and this town sat on an island 10 miles away from the mainland, so it wasn't too much of a pain to cross over in a boat, but those who lived in the town preferred to stay on the island. Most of the town was small shops, and then the large school, thought there were a few cottages here and there.

I knew the way around the town fairly well, and I led Cinderheart through the peace. We stopped briefly at a nice, small cafe that I had been to often and picked up some drinks. The sun was setting, igniting the sky on a fierce yet soft orange. Cinderheart let out a small sigh of happiness as she watched the sun set, sipping her hot chocolate occasionally. I felt a spark of joy inside me, she was enjoying it! Even though we hadn't really talked much or done much, she was content.

We settled down on a bench facing the ocean, where the waves were lapping lazily against the edge. The sun had set now, leaving a faint rosy glow on the horizon. A deep, dark indigo had been painted over the light blue, and small white speckles made up stars as they slowly began to appear. I put my arm around Cinderheart's shoulders, and she leant her head on mine.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she mused aloud. I nodded.

"Wonderful. So many colours…"

"More than anyone could dream of." her eyes focused on the fade between pink and black-blue as her mind began mixing up colours.

"Do you know what's more beautiful?"

She looked at me.

"You."

She laughed softly. I love her laugh. It's so gentle and calm.

"I love you, Cinderheart."

"I love you too."

We pulled in for a kiss.

Ivypool POV

I've been to the Dark Forest seven times since school started, and this night trip is a relief. Instead of traipsing along with dozens of other trainees, I'm hopping along with Foxleap, Owlclaw and Olivenose, laughing at jokes. I feel so carefree!

Foxleap had called me up and invited me to a game of Capture the Flag with the two Shadow team pupils, then explained that he'd found a really good location for a good game. I, of course, had accepted, eager to enjoy a nice night.

Now we had arrived at the location and I could see why Foxleap had said it was a good location. There were several rocks, trees and bushes dotted around, varying in size and shape, providing hiding spaces for both players and the flag.

We quickly decided on where the borders were, then retreated to hide the flag (yes, we keep these things at random). After some discussion, we scaled a tree, leapt onto a tall rock and placed it out of sight in a small hollow in it before jumping down and hiding behind two trees on either side.

Eventually, Olivenose called across "Ready?"

"Ready!" we shouted back.

"Begin!"

I immediately dropped into a low position and crept forwards to another tree and climbing up it like a squirrel. I caught a glimpse of Owlclaw running forwards to the border, and checking for a sign of either of us before hopping over and diving right into Foxleap's hiding spot. The ginger swiftly tagged him and he trudged back over the border.

Making sure neither were watching, I took the leap of faith over to a tree on their side of the border. I barely made it, but made minimal sound. Peering out, I saw Foxleap had begun charging forwards, ducking into hiding spots occasionally, and tricking the opponents. I noticed Olivenose's mottled hair flying behind her as she leapt into a forward roll and stopped against a rock on our side.

Owlclaw and Foxleap were sneaking around the same rock, unaware of the closeness of the opponent. Suddenly, Foxleap leapt onto the rock, then pounced down on the other side, landing on a shocked Owlclaw before taking off and hiding behind a thick holly bush somewhere further in, leaving Owlclaw on the ground and very confused. I saw Olivenose sneaking about, trying to find our flag. I winced: she was getting pretty close.

I slid down the tree silently and rolled quickly over to behind a rock. I scanned the area, seeing if I could spot either Foxleap, Owlclaw or their flag. Nothing. I crept over to behind another rock, and almost fell into a narrow gap under a rock. Suspicion creeping up on me, I slid my hand into the gap and felt the flag.

I poked my head up. Olivenose was up the tree we had jumped from to hide the flag, and it wouldn't be long before she found it. Foxleap was busy chasing and running from Owlclaw over both sides of the border, looping around rocks and shrubbery. I found myself with two options, take the flag and run back, risking getting caught by Olivenose who would definitely see me coming, take the flag and slowly creep back, risking being seen by her or running straight into Foxleap and Owlclaw, or leave the flag for now, regroup with Foxleap, get Olivenose out of our territory, leave the ginger in defense and then sneak back here and back.

I decided on the latter and pretended to crash into Foxleap, sending us both tumbling into Owlclaw and being sent back over the border. I quickly scrambled up the tree after Olivenose, but the Shadow girl leapt down and ran further into our territory, finding my hand hitting thin air instead. I chased after her, eventually running her into Foxleap. He tagged her and sent her back over the border, leaving us alone on our side.

"Have you found the flag?" he whispered.

"Yup. Can you stay here in defense, keep pretending to hop over the border and keep them busy?" I asked.

"Can do. Good luck!"

I snuck back into a shadow, looking up at the dark night sky. I had only just become night, and I felt a rush of luck. I factored best at night. I breathed deeply, each breath lengthening, in...out...and ready. I felt almost invisible as I slipped between shadows, watching my teammate and opponent's alike, careful to not disturb anything.

Getting over the border was easier this time, as both Olivenose and Owlclaw were trying get past Foxleap having not seen me leave. I dived into shadow after shadow, my silence coming naturally. This is what I was born to do. I reached their flag again and took it swiftly. Foxleap was still holding them back, but for how long?

As I reached the border unseen again, but quickly realised that Olivenose was missing again. Foxleap was on their side of the border, with Owlclaw trying to catch him. The ginger continuously flipped over to other rocks and tall surfaces, keeping the Shadow boy busy, but he seemed to have forgotten about Olivenose.

Where is she? I scanned our area and saw her heading over to the tree again. I panicked slightly and quickened my pace, avoiding the duo chasing each other. My pace quickened again as Olivenose stepped onto the rock, looking around for the flag. I had reached the base of the tree. Suddenly, her foot fell into the gap and she looked down, startled. She grinned as she reached down to pick it up. I was balanced on a branch as she called to Owlclaw, then began making her way to the edge so she could jump down.

I honestly don't know how I did it. I leapt forward, arms outstretched legs out behind me, sailing through the air. I dropped the flag halfway, then just as I started to dip, I crashed into Olivenose, my hands meeting her shoulders. She threw the flag behind her in alarm, and we both fell towards the floor. I landed on top of her, then rolled off, both of us panting heavily.

"Nice move!" she gasped.

"Congrats on getting so close!" I replied.

We lay there until Foxleap and Owlclaw came over, both panting too. The ginger scrambled up the rock and let out a cheer.

"We won!"

"Well done!" Owlclaw called as we got up. I was still gasping for breath and collapsed against Foxleap as he jumped down. He held me.

"Great job!" he said to me.

"Couldn't have done it without ya."


	12. A Very Annoyed Hazeltail

**Hello again! Welcome back to Warriors High! Only one review I need to respond to today!**

**Feathershade: Uh, parkour is the most liked thing on Foxleap's mind and the second on Ivypool's (not including friendship or romanticness) . Both are main characters, and it's easier to write than long tests and lessons. And sponges...I play Minecraft but not frequently, I guess. I just like sponges.**

**Now, let's get on with the chapter!**

**(Warning, this chapter includes soccer. I am 1. British and don't know if American rules are different to British, and 2. Don't play soccer/football so don't really have a clue what I'm writing. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Hazeltail POV

I hate today already. Why? Here's my schedule.

**Hazeltail, Thunder, 16**

**Period 1:Maths**

**Period 2:Maths**

**Period 3:History**

**Period 4:History**

**Period 5:Physics**

**Period 6:Physics**

I hate all three of those subjects with a passion. And all of them are doubles? Who planned this?!

I sighed and began walking to Maths, glaring at the floor. I barely noticed anybody in my silent rage, though I could tell they were trying to keep out of my way. I'd been like this before, and they knew full well what would happen if someone added that tiny extra bad thing to my day.

Our schedule changes every week, so I was thankful that I only had to suffer through this once. But once was enough. I would be more thankful if I didn't have it whatsoever. I wondered if anyone else had the same schedule.

I took a deep breath in and pushed the door to Maths, preparing for the horrors of the day.

Icecloud POV

I swung my gym kit over my back and began jogging to the hall. It was soccer practice for the school team, and I wasn't going to miss this for the world. Cinderheart left the room behind me, and Lionblaze had just entered the lift. He held the door and motioned for us to get inside. We ran and hopped in.

We were immediately stopped on the River floor as Stormfur and Reedwhisker got in, then again on the others as Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, Toadfoot, Furzepelt and Swallowtail joined us.

"How many people does this thing hold?" Swallowtail asked Toadfoot. He read the sign.

"Fourteen."

"Oh phew."

After finally arriving on the ground floor, we fell out of the elevator and ran towards the hall, nearly trampling Scorchwind to death on the way.

When we arrived, we saw Ashfur, Cloudtail, Toadstep and Mousewhisker waiting, and Lightning Tail -the gym teacher and football coach. When he saw us entering, he waved us over then started the session.

"Right! So, we have our first game against Rushing Water Academy in a month, just before Halloween! We need to train hard. Now, who can tell me about the Rushing Water tactics?" he asked.

I threw my hand up and he pointed to me.

"Half of the team are strong and sturdy whereas the other half are quick and agile." I recounted.

"Very good! Now keep that in mind. Split into half, that's...one, two, four, seven...oh, uh, a six and a five -the six team will have to do subs- and have a quick match."

He separated us into two teams, and I found myself with Toadfoot, Lionblaze, Cinderheart and Swallowtail. The others were on the six team, and Dawnpelt decided to be the substitute. Lionblaze was the captain, and he put us in positions, him and Toadfoot on offensive, me and Cinderheart in defense, and Swallowtail in goal.

Lightning Tail blew the whistle, and Lionblaze kicked off. He dribbled it down the pitch before Cloudtail, Toadstep and Tigerheart blocked him. He kicked it through a gap in between Cloudtail and Toadstep towards Toadfoot, but Ashfur intercepted it and began running down towards our goal. I braced myself and ran forwards as he entered our half and blocked him and he stopped. He made a move to kick it to the left, but I saw his eyes flick towards the right and lunged that way instead, winning the ball as he kicked it. I kicked it high over to Cinderheart who caught it in the inside of her left foot and ran down to the other end with it.

The opposing team players who come over to our side backed onto theirs, and with them Lionblaze and Toadstep. I ran to join them, feeling defense was useless now, and intercepted an interception as Cinderheart passed it to Toadfoot, then propelled it towards Lionblaze who drove it into the goal, past Mousewhisker.

Lightning Tail blew the whistle as we celebrated by Lionblaze, even though this was just a practice match. A few minutes later, I was defending by the goal as Tigerheart hared towards our goal with Cloudtail near. He kicked it past Cinderheart to Cloudtail, who advanced on their target a few strides before passing it back. Tigerheart kicked it at our goal, and I prayed that Swallowtail would save it. She lunged downwards, and I felt I rush of relief as it bounded off her knee. But that was broken as the dark-haired boy shot it to the other side that Swallowtail had left, and it hit the net.

The team went wild for about ten seconds afterwards while we reassured Swallowtail that she did a great job. After a fifteen minute match, we won 3-2, and the practice was over. I stumbled back out of the changing room as we got out of our kits and downed my water. I looked to my right and saw Toadstep approaching.

"Hey, uh, great game! I liked that goal you scored." he said. I was embarrassed slightly. I had scored the second goal, but hadn't thought someone on the other side would have found it that great,

"Oh, thanks...that pass you did to Cloudtail was so clean, I wish I could pass as smoothly as that!" I replied, honestly.

He looked ecstatic at the praise, but hid it well. "Oh, thanks...but you have to teach me to score like that!"

I laughed and turned around to head back. "Someday, someday."

I was secretly confused. I'd talked to Toadstep so many times before, but why did this time make me so happy?

Third Person POV

A girl with dappled wavy brown hair watched a girl with long, straight light blonde hair pace about, frustration showing clearly on her face. She sighed.

"Sage, if you do not stop pacing, I will tape you to the chair."

She looked up and stopped. "I'd like to see the tape that keeps me stuck to the chair while I'm waiting."

The brunette decided that the meaning of her statement was true and stayed quiet once again.

But Sage continued to pace, and she soon found playing with her nerves again.

"Sage That Falls Like Feather, sit DOWN!" she growled.

"Shush, Leaf, or I'll tell Grass you have a crush on him."

She immediately closed her mouth and looked at the floor. Sage smirked, then sat down beside her. Leaf looked the very definition of triggered.

"Seriously though, four frisking years I have signed up for the transfer! And no one wants to come to this damned school!"

"I wonder why?" Leaf muttered sarcastically.

"Stop using sarcasm I know too! We live up a mountain, curse the people who thought it was a good idea to set up a school here!"

"Sage, can I just remind you-"

She was interrupted by her frustrated, highly audible breathing.

All of a sudden, the door swung open, and a brown-haired man with greying tips walked out.

"Sage That Falls Like Feather, Leaf Blowing In Wind," he nodded to each of them, "we have received news on your transfer application."

"And…?" both girls were leaning towards him now.

"You two, Stick Breaking From Tree, Autumn That Comes With Promise and Grass Growing By Stream can transfer across to Warriors High."

Hazeltail POV

I charged into my room and threw myself onto the bed, burying myself in covers. I had finished dinner, relishing the large bowl of ice cream I helped myself to after.

What? I was stressed!

It was now eight, and after a few hours of hanging out with Icecloud I was ready to sleep. Honeyfern and Poppyfrost respectfully turned the light off and switched to their small lamps to continue reading. I closed my eyes, almost ready to fall into a lush sleep, when-

"No no no no no!"

"Quick!"

"Arrrggghhh!"

"Left vent!"

"NOOOoooooo!"

"Arrgggghhhhh!"

-came from Berrynose's room all at once.

Then a bunch of yells.

I sat up, startled, and my two roommates looked confused too. It didn't sound urgent, as laughs and sighs were now coming from the room.

"Poppy, do me a favour and check what on earth is going on in there." I sighed, falling back down again. She nodded and left the room.

Two minutes later she came back.

"And?" Honeyfern asked.

"They're having a mass FNaF party thing with almost all the boys from fifth form up. And Ivypool and a few other girls." she replied.

"What."

"I know."

I made some kind of angry-frustrated sound and fell into my pillow as more yelling erupted from the room.

When will they _shut up?_


	13. The WeirdSquad

**Helllllo! Welcome back to Warriors High! **

**Originally I had planned to try and get a Halloween chapter out for Halloween, but I quickly realised that they've only just started October. **

**Ivystorm: Haha, Sage and co. I like that**

**Anyways...on with the chapter!**

Briarlight POV

I was late down to breakfast, which is always funny because I end up having no clue what anyone is on about and everything sounds really random. Breakfast is on from 7AM until 9AM (On weekends 8-11) for the first lesson to start at half nine. It's tight, and no one really goes in to eat from quarter to nine onwards, and me and my friends usually make it down for half seven, just before rush hour starts at eight.

Right now it was quarter to eight, and I had overslept because of Berrynose's FNaF party thing _right next door._ Both Brindleshade and Ivypool had been over there, making my room more quiet but theirs more loud. That had gone on until 11PM after starting at 8PM, and I don't know how they're all down there wide awake. I had been kept up until half ten, and wasn't too fussed about oversleeping.

I arrived in the dining room and collected a hearty breakfast of eggs on toast and waffles with ice cream, sprinkles and maple syrup (it's Friday) before going over to our table (the large amount of tables we pulled together). I took my seat next to Icecloud and Hollyleaf and began eating and listening in.

"Oh, my, stars, those morons kept me up until midnight last night!" Hazeltail growled, downing a cup of OJ.

"What, how? They were only up until eleven." Cinderheart replied.

"You're forgetting the fact that it usually takes me an hour to get to sleep anyway, even though I was both tired and wide awake at the same time." the grey streaked girl replied.

"True."

Further on along the table, Berry and co. -including Ivypool today- were discussing their night party loudly.

"How in the name of all my detentions did you die on Night 1, FNaF 2?" Foxleap asked him, genuinely confused. He had missed that first part.

"Greystripe spilt his soda on me." Berrynose replied.

"Uh, that happened, but you totally failed at living on that first try." Lionblaze corrected.

"_And _forgot most of the keys." Toadstep added.

I tuned back into the girls' conversation, having no clue what they were on about.

"Seriously though, why did the teachers not stop them? Lights out is at 9!" Icecloud complained.

"Yah, but the teachers' rooms are in the basement, and they don't give a clue about what's going on on the top floor." I contributed, eating more ice cream.

"Mm, true."

I laughed internally. We're weird. A bunch of friends, who are weird.

Toadstep POV

I spent most of the fourth lesson thinking about Icecloud. I mean, she's just so pretty, and so athletic…

I have really got to get this under control.

I sigh, then immediately wish I didn't because Pink Eyes began glaring at me.

"Toadstep, is there something wrong with my lesson?" he asked.

"O-oh, no, I was thinking of other things…" I trailed off.

"Well, please bring your focus back to the lesson."

I nod and began paying more attention as he went over algebra sums. But one sentence echoed through my mind.

_You really need to just go out there and ask._

Thunder POV

I let out a long breath of relief and leant backwards, spinning around in my desk chair.

"Finally got _that_ over with." I sighed.

River pushed himself backwards and peered at me.

"The Halloween Dance covered?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Great." He spun around, "Hey, Shadow! How about the transfers?" he called over to her. She spun around.

"Oh, yeah, just received the profiles and images of them from RWA." she called back.

"Great! Have you sorted them into teams, or had any ideas for teams?"

"Not yet, working on it now."

"Brill." I replied, turning to face Wind next to her.

"How's the tournament going on?" I asked.

She turned. "RWA and SkyClan have agreed. Are we bothering with the local team for those who are homeschooled?"

"Ask them. If they say no, they say no."

Wind nodded and turned back to her desk.

"On the subject of homeschoolers, we've got a girl who wants to join. Agree?" Shadow asked.

River nodded. "I think so. We'll need to equal out the teams from the transfer."

Me and Wind nodded along too.

"Okay, that's sorted then. I gotta focus now."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, River beckoned me over .

"So, you know for the...surprise?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I think I've got it, look at this."

I read through his computer screen, then nodded. "Yeah, looks amazing."

Toadstep POV

It was six. I'd finished dinner alongside everyone else, and decided to confess to Icecloud. Worst thing, she'd say no. And maybe avoid me for a while. I sighed, when suddenly I saw her walking towards her dorm room.

"Hey, Icecloud!" I called, not wanting to lose her now.

She spun around and I ran towards her.

"Oh, hey Toadstep, what's up?" she asked.

I took a silent, hidden deep breath. "I was ,uh, thinking...that I maybe l-"

Just when the moment to say came, the door to Foxleap's room slammed open, and we jumped and spun around. It was Foxleap himself.

"Toadstep!" he called, urgency in his voice, "We have a problem!"

"Uh, what is it?" I asked, confused.

He ran up to me.

"I am doing dangerous parkour."

I think I paled. "Oh no…"

"Run." he hissed, before, sprinting over to the window at the edge of the corridor, opening it and promptly jumping out of it.

We ran over to the window to see him backflip onto the gym roof. Wow, he jumped far.

Me and Icecloud turned slowly to face each other.

"I think we're thinking the same thing." I said.

"Yup."

We quickly whipped out our phones and video called the group chat. Icecloud held her camera over to the window and I screeched "CODE wait what did we title it, uh ah, FOXLEAP'S DOING DANGEROUS PARKOUR!" Down the mic before anyone could speak. The call ended and doors flew open as people raced out.

"HE IS?" Ivypool exclaimed in a high pitched voice before diving out the window. Literally.

Hollyleaf ran over to see them both running along the gym roof as it snaked around the side of the building.

"They're both going to kill themselves one day." she said. People nodded.

"Guys, stop whatever you were about to do. We need to catch that fox."


	14. Catching A Fox And Some Ivy

**Hello my lovelies! Thanks once again for reading, it means a lot to me to see the numbers and reviews.**

**Also...eight favs and eight follows! Woohooo!**

**So without further ado, on with the chapter!**

Hollyleaf POV

The second the lift hits the second floor we bolt out down the corridor. Since none of us are brave or skilled enough we didn't jump out the window, and instead resorted to taking the slower, but safer, way into the actual gym. Now we ran past classrooms and eventually ended up in the Upper Gym. There were stairs to the bottom floor, a balcony to view the Lower Gym, and a few things upstairs to use. Considering it was only ten past six, there were two younger students playing tennis downstairs, and that ginger-and-white-and-black haired person Ivy and Briar room with practising archery up here with us.

What? I prefer my research to be about my lessons, not random others. Does that sound rude? Uhh-

Anyway, we tore across the upper floor -which was mostly empty seeing as most of the sports were downstairs and exited through the fire exit. There was a metal staircase going downwards to the ground, but we ignored it and turned to the low roof. I paled, how was I going to get up there?

"Okay everyone, I'll give you a boost." Lionblaze announced once everyone had come through (though it took us awhile to call Jayfeather over). Well there's my answer.

Cinderheart goes first, stepping onto his cupped hands and he raises her steadily upwards until she can push herself onto the roof. Then Jayfeather, same again but he got helped up by the silverette. He scowled at the need for help and I giggled slightly. Then Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Mousewhisker, Berrynose ("Hey, I could have got up myself!"), Icecloud, Hazeltail, me (I made these strange whimpering sounds being lifted, I'm not good with heights), Briarlight, Toadstep, Dovewing ("Ah my dress, no my heels!") and finally Lionblaze himself jumps up and hauls himself on.

"Dovewing why are your heels so sharp?" he said, inspecting them.

"Well, after the incident with Foxleap on the group chat we all decided that we need sharper heels!" she explained as if we were all stupid.

"Uh, you, Blossomfall and Ashfur did." Honeyfern corrected,

"Majority vote!"

"Ashfur voted?" Berrynose exclaimed.

"He recommended it. Weirdo." Dovewing said, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "why are you dating him Poppyfrost?"

"For the last time, we aren't dating!" she cried.

"Yet," I muttered inaudibly.

"So back to the heels, you want to physically stab Foxleap or anyone?" Toadstep asked.

"If he drives us to that point, yes."

"Oh."

Briarlight brought the conversation to an end. "O~kaaaayyy~ let's just focus on getting Foxleap and Ivypool back inside." she said, stepping in front of them. At that moment I looked up to see the four windows on the end of each row of dorms on the four respective floors had many people pressed against them. I waved, recognizing a couple of familiar faces, especially from Thunder.

This happens a lot.

Then we ran to the edge of the roof at a yell to see Foxleap and Ivypool on top of the _main school roof._

"They're going to kill themselves!" Briarlight exclaimed.

"What's going on?!" Jayfeather screeched.

Then we looked down.

"Are they…" Lionblaze began.

"...llamas?" I finished. A whole crowd of them were standing casually below.

Something clicked, and we all turned slowly to Berrynose.

"What have you done?" Hazeltail yelled at her brother.

"I didn't do anything!" he replied in a pleading tone, to no avail.

"They're going to die!" Honeyfern cried.

"They're breaking the rules!" I screamed, horrified.

"The poor llamas are going to get crushed!" Poppyfrost said, ignoring the fact that her friends were about to jump.

Then they jumped.

Everyone, including me, began shrieking, and I felt my throat run dry after yelling "NO!" for a while. Panic and terror overwhelmed me and at one point I felt as though I would pass out as I watched them doing their backflips of doom. Surely I wasn't about to lose two great friends?

Answer: No.

At the very last second, they whipped out large umbrellas -DO NOT TRY ANY OF THIS AT HOME- and floated down safely like Mary Poppins, right onto two llamas' backs. I felt so much relief, it was unreal. Then, something else came to mind.

"Hang on a minute," I said, "They're breaking the laws of physics!"

Everyone turned towards me, and I heard a few muttered "Oh no…"s.

"They've broken the laws of physics! There should be no umbrella big enough to carry their weight safely enough combined with the air resistance!"

I basically flipped. It was not my most liked memory, and by the end of it I was lying face-down on the roof sighing and groaning. Everyone looked very worried and confused, at least the last time I saw them. After a minute or so of deep breaths and calming myself down, I got up again and straightened my skirt, brushing any dust off it.

"Okay I'm back." I said.

"We good?"

"I got both of that on camera so we good." Mousewhisker replied for me.

"Do not upload that to the PP!" I said threateningly, "It's Foxleap and Ivypool's choice whether they want theirs uploaded, and Foxleap will probably want it for his own account, and you are not uploading the one of me!"

"Too late."

"What?!"

I ran over and saw that he had already uploaded both videos.

"Mousewhisker, no!" I screamed at him, snatching for his phone and resorting to hitting the screen madly when he tried to pull away. Eventually Cinderheart pulled me off.

"No hard feelings, Hollyleaf, but, uh, everyone will probably have seen it now. Besides, no one really takes it as more than a laugh anyway."

I wasn't listening. "My life is ruined…" I moaned. There would be a very low chance that me and Mousewhisker would remain a couple. Everyone was laughing now.

The someone screamed.

Wait-

My head shot up to see Icecloud teetering on the edge of the roof, balance swaying her back dangerously, arms flailing, and eyes wild.

"Help!" she cried.

We all began rushing forwards as she fought to steady herself, but it was too late, she was falling backwards, crying out…

But Toadstep was there in an instant.

He caught her, pulling her up with a fierce look of determination to protect. She gasped in relief and panted heavily, savouring every breath like it could be her last.

And in all truth it honestly could have been.

He was still holding her around the waist, and it didn't look like Icecloud was stable enough for him to let go. He paced backwards, leading her away from the edge until the were far away from it.

I suddenly felt Honeyfern's presence beside me. "Ship!" she whispered to me, and I nodded, eyes glowing.

Like it was made to be, Icecloud suddenly wrapped her arms around him. Toadstep was taken aback, but not for long. They hugged, blushing, then they kissed delicately on the rooftop.

Leaf Blowing In Wind's (Leaf's) POV

I hummed slightly as I drew on the A7 pad, my pencil tracing the outline of a cat. The room was quiet and peaceful, mainly because Sage was out somewhere. Outside another blizzard was raging, pounding at the walls of the cave outside, though it was inaudible over the crashing noise of the fall. The school was sat inside a large cave, where the only entrance was through a waterfall. The rocky walls and falling water acted like a bubble, or safety blanket, protecting the school.

Suddenly Sage walked in and flopped onto her bed. She lay there with her face buried in her pillow for a minute or so before turning onto her back, picking up her phone and flicking open the cover. Then she growled slightly.

"Hey, Leaf, can I borrow your charger?" she asked, looking over at me.

"Sure," I said, unplugging it from the wall, "where's yours?"

"I packed it." she replied, almost proudly, taking it off me.

I tilted my head slightly. "You...packed already? You do realise we aren't transferring for two months?"  
"Those two months are going to seem like two centuries if I don't."

"My goodness Sage." I sighed. Surely the Academy wasn't _that _bad? And if I knew Sage she'd probably studied a map of Warriors High and knew it off by heart already.

Shaking my head, I returned to my drawing.

? POV

I strode swiftly and quietly through the dark halls of the High School, keeping to the shadows and avoiding the light from the windows. It was raining heavily outside, masking any footsteps, and my black hoodie was drawn so that I blended in the dark, and no one could recognise me.

At last I reached the lockers.

I crouched down to the only one with a lock, and briskly changed the combination to 669. The lock clicked open and I swung open the locker to reveal a door to the outside. I pushed it open silently and crept through, closing the locker and the door behind me and twisting the code away from the combination from behind.

The door was hidden by thick vines and bushes, though I was able to get through and hurry along the hidden path into the forest, cursing at every thorn prick. At last the trees loomed above me and I was able to reach the clearing safely. A ring of people stood around a stone, and on that stone stood a tall, broad-shouldered, dark brown haired man with amber eyes. Those eyes narrowed at me when they saw my arrival.

"Tigerstar, you're late." he said, voice laced with menace.

"Very sorry, sir, I was held up slightly." I replied, holding up my knife to reveal a few bloodstains.

"Good thing we waited." he said tersely.

I slid into the crowd next to a grey-and-white haired teen. The man in the center looked around at us all.

"Members of the Dark Forest, I have called you all to a meeting without our trainees to discuss some special..._plans_ for the future. It is every gang's goal to take control of the school to hold a reign of terror for everyone in, but we are by far going to be the gang that achieves that. We are organised, and have several students come to us on a daily basis and we give them training. And they are loyal."

"But there is another clever tactic waiting to be played, that will eliminate the other teams once and for all." he beckoned us forwards, "Come closer, my warriors, and I shall tell."


	15. Life Isn't Fair

**Hello again! Welcome back to Warriors High! This chapter is really late, and I'm sorry for not updating! I've been working on stories for two books, as some of you might know, and I am definitely speeding up with both. Just to let you know, the stories I'm going to focus on will most likely be this and my Huger Games on -which updated last week so feel free to check it out after this one if you're interested. Perfect Imperfection will be worked on when I have the time between this and homework. This chapter may be shorter than usual, so sorry.**

**Ight, now that that's over with, onto the chapter!**

Blossomfall's POV

11th of October, yay, we've made it this far.

That's when we first saw the posters for the Halloween Dance.

The Halloween Dance is one of my -and I'm sure I can say the same for a lot of others- favourite dances, with the other being the prom all of us are waiting for at the end of our last year. It's the time for a laugh, to get dressed up in super cool costumes, and ultimately to dance and have fun! And find cute couples!

Well, I guess I do all of that but the couples part.

It's always been my dream to have a nice, cute boyfriend and be a happy couple, but none of the boys really have an interest in me. And vice versa, I guess.

Sighing, I leant against the wall and looked out into space. Nothing was really going on for me right now, though I knew everyone else was having happy, cute moments with their crushes and lovers. My phone dinged, and I slipped it out of my pockets and read from my notifications that 'Foxyleap101 has uploaded! You are following this pers…' and so I opened the PP and saw the video. It was that episode of them jumping off the school roof onto llamas, but from his perspective, and I couldn't help but laugh once more.

Then my phone went flying across the corridor and I hit the floor with a 'thud'.

My shoulder hurt and I cried out in pain and alarm, pushing myself into a sitting position and looking at my attackers. It was Spiderleg, and Ratscar just behind him. They laughed.

"Aww, look how defenseless she is!" Ratscar mocked.

"Is the floor going to be nice and clean now?" Spiderleg taunted.

"No, she'll have just made it dirtier!"

They laugh, like it's the funniest thing they've ever heard. I've heard them use it before, but it cuts deep to have it used on yourself. They haven't actually used it in a while, not after the incident with Brindleshade. But I don't think I could ever say

"I agree. You touched me, I'm on the floor, your bad roasts and general dirtiness has cut through me and ruined the pristine tiles, which look pure white compared to the muck that you've trodden in. That muck being your life. Now, I would roast you, but my mom told me not to burn trash."

Nope. Not me.

Instead I felt tears stinging my eyes. These guys never leave me alone. As much as I try not to cry, the first drop rolled down my cheek, and they laughed harder.

"Aww, gonna cry? Come on Spiderleg, she isn't worth our time."

The two boys walked off, snickering. The second they were far enough away, I curled up in a ball, hugged my knees and began crying. Silent tears at first, but then soft sobs. My phone still lay at least a meter away from me, but I didn't pick it up. I just stayed there and cried.

Why was it always me they picked on? It may have sounded bitter, but I wished they'd pick on anyone else! Or just no one at all!

All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up.

Heathertail POV

I was sitting alone on a pier reaching out into the sea when I heard footsteps behind me. I spun to see a tall, muscular boy with golden hair, so familiar it broke my heart.

"Lionblaze…" I whispered, "So it was you who asked me to meet them here?"

"That would be me." his voice is decorated with his usual confidence, but I can hear my own longing hidden below.

"Why did you ask?" I got onto my feet and walked over to him.

"I-I…" he trailed off and sighed, "I miss when we used to date, Heathertail, I miss everything."

I looked at the ground. "...So do I. But you know Hollyleaf and Breezepelt never liked seeing us together. It would never have worked. And besides, you have Cinderheart now."

His voice dropped. "I don't care what Hollyleaf and Breezepelt think. And I may love Cinderheart, but I will never love her as much as I loved you unless you do something that you'd never do."

I blushed, but it was wrong. He had Cinderheart, we weren't supposed to still love each other!

"Y-...It breaks me to say this, but we can't get back together. I love you, but Cinderheart deserves you."

I brushed past him before he could respond, but not without gifting him a fleeting kiss on the cheek.

I didn't look back as I headed back to the school.

Poppyfrost POV

"Shopping trip, heck yeah!" I shouted as I gathered up my bag(s) and followed Honeyfern out of our room. Hazeltail rolled her eyes but gave us a smile as she watched us leave. She was having one of her 'sportier days' and said she was busy practising her hockey. We're still buying her something.

Hollyleaf appeared out of her room, pulling Cinderheart with her.

"I already said, I do not want to go clothes shopping." the silverette growled.

Hollyleaf cackled. "Tough!"

I gave a small smile. My other sister may not be as interested in fashion as us, but she looks really pretty with the right things on, even for casual wear. They joined us, and we walked to the lift, talking about what clothes we needed to prepare for Autumn and Winter with. We'd all come in our summer dresses and shorter tops, but now the colder seasons were coming on we needed jumpers and hoodies, and a few of us needed to stock up on leggings. We hopped into the lift and rode it down, then exited the building once we'd reached the exit.

We passed Lionblaze on the way out, and Cinderheart gave a wave. He smiled back, but I think I was the only one who noticed that his gaze wasn't filled with as much love as usual. I kept the thought to myself, thinking I was just imagining it.

But as we continued on, it kept nagging at my mind. Lost in thought, I began to lag further behind. They didn't notice me walking slower. And neither did I, until I could no longer see them in front of me. I stood up straight and looked around, panicking slightly. I couldn't see them anywhere.

Then all of a sudden someone grabbed me from behind yanking me backwards. Something hard came into contact with my head, and I blacked out as I was dragged backwards.

**Oh no Poppyfrost is gone! Where's she gone? Who's taken her? What's gonna happen next? Find out in the chapters coming soon!**

**First off I want to introduce something in all the coming chapters, My Fanfiction Recommendation! I recommend a fanfic, and here's this chapter's!**

**'Love Will Find a Way' by Kinkajou Karata! It is absolutely amazing, sad, funny, and definitely cute! It's about Leafpool and Crowfeather, and if they don't return to the Clans. So go check out this fic if you're interested!**

**Also Merry Christmas if you celebrate it! :D**

**Also my AVoS bookset arrives soon! :D**

**Reviews greatly appreciated, and see you soon!**


	16. Panic

**Hey all I'm back!**

**Now let's get to the chapter!**

Cinderheart POV

We had only been in the shop a couple of minutes when I noticed Poppyfrost's absence.

"Uhm, guys? Where's Poppyfrost?" I asked.

They all turned around from where they were studying clothes and looked around, only seeming to realise just then.

"Maybe she lost us when we were walking outside?" Honeyfern suggested. Hollyleaf nodded.

"I'll go now."

We watched the ravenette leave the store, then returned to uncomfortably shifting through tops, no one really focusing on studying the apparel. Poppyfrost _never_ got lost. A few minutes later, Hollyleaf returned.

"Nope, she's nowhere outside. Maybe we should check around the whole town?" she suggested.

"Good idea."

We followed her out of the store and began looking around, hoping Hollyleaf had just missed her. But there was no trace of the tortoiseshell-haired teen. Getting worried, I turned to the group.

"We need another tactic. Where and when did everyone last see her?"

"She drifted behind me when we walked past the coffee shop. She was lost in thought, I believe." Honeyfern replied. Hollyleaf nodded.

Honeyfern noticed. Of course she did. She can read your emotions with a single glance.

"Right, that's the best place to start." I decided, and led them towards the cute, cosy little shop. I could remember enjoying a hot chocolate with Lionblaze here, barely weeks ago. We were so happy together, and then we were so worried and scared passing by once more.

It wasn't right.

We checked around every area, looked down every alleyway, peeked into every shop, but there was still no sign.

"Poppyfrost!" we called, over and over, but to no avail. It seemed like she wasn't anywhere.

Maybe she wasn't. Maybe she'd vanished, or been taken, or-

I blinked back tears. It wasn't often I cried, but this was really worrying me. Honeyfern looked the same, though she often dissolved quicker, and even the confident Hollyleaf looked panicked.

We'd searched through the whole shopping village when Hollyleaf stopped and shook her head.

"Ight, that's it, we need more people looking. I bringing everyone over, we need Ivypool's tracking skills. Even Dovewing will help at this point."

Me and my sister nodded, then sat down on a bench in defeat. We watched Hollyleaf call everyone, and leant against each other, keeping the other calm.

At last the ravenette slipped her phone back into her pocket and turned back around.

"Everyone available. They're coming now. They'll be here soon." she said with a reassuring smile. A smile still felt good, even if we were too distressed. Poppyfrost _never _got lost.

I saw the doors swing open in the large high school building, and several silhouettes emerging. Even from a distance, it was easy to tell who was who; the tall, strong figure of Lionblaze, the lean, slender one of Ivypool, Dovewing in heels, and the shorter Berrynose, all hurrying at a brisk pace towards us. Hollyleaf waved, and they quickened once more, and as they got closer, I could see their nervous expressions. Hell, even Foxleap looked serious.

My worried, panicked, scared tears began to fall like Honeyfern's as they arrived. I slid off the bench and hurried towards Lionblaze as he came. He picked me up and held me tight, stroking my hair and comforting me. I could see Honeyfern rushing towards Berrynose, and I remembered with a sharp pang how Poppyfrost used to love him too.

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay." Lionblaze whispered.

"It's not okay!" I sobbed, "Poppyfrost is missing and I don't know where she's gone! It's not okay…"

"Shh."

After another minute or so, I stabilized again, and Lionblaze put me down gently, keeping my hand in his reassuring grip. I brushed away my tears and saw everyone looking with pity.

"Come on, we've got to start looking." Briarlight declared, shaking away her doubts. I envied her confidence, or at least her ability to keep pushing forwards, but I didn't speak. I merely followed.

"We need to split up. That way we can look in more places faster, and she won't be able to miss us, and vice versa." she continued, "Everyone okay with that?"

We all nodded, though I felt doubts creeping up my spine. What if she had been kidnapped or injured, and the person was still around?

"Ight, Hollyleaf, Mousewhisker, Toadstep, Icecloud and Dovewing, can you go search the other side of town? There's a possibility she might have wandered far. She can be a daydreamer. Foxleap, Ivypool, Hazeltail and I will search around the pier and that area. Cinderheart, Honeyfern, Berrynose and Lionblaze, if you could continue searching here, that would be great." she organised. She was good at this stuff.

"Okay, let's begin."

I felt my shoulder brushing Lionblaze's as we searched around. There was still no trace of Poppyfrost. Nothing.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I snarled to no one once we'd practically searched the entire area thrice. Lionblaze gave my hand a squeeze.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll find her. Lost things always turn up, right?"

"Apart from my waffles," Berrynose replied, shaking his head, "Man, those never turned up."

I could just see Ivypool searching around close to our area. Upon hearing this, she looked up.

"Uh, Berrynose? Hate to break it to you, but Foxleap ate them." she called.

Berrynose stepped back in shock. "H-he ate them?" he gasped, "The second we're all back together, I swear…"

"Focus!" Lionblaze interrupted, and Ivypool turned around again.

"Are you feeling better now?"

I nodded.

"Great. You'll feel better if you feel like you're doing more to help, I promise."

I nodded again and broke away from his grip, approaching a dark alley that I hadn't looked into yet.

"Any luck?" Honeyfern asked, walking up to me. I shook my head miserably and she looked up at the night sky. We'd been out so long now, would the teachers come to look for us?

"Come on, let's look down here."

I followed her down the alleyway, looking about warily as we went. It was almost completely silent apart from our echoing footsteps, and the shady path had an eerie feeling about it. I shivered, uncomfortable in the shadows. It was cold, and it felt as though we were being watched…

Then they leapt out, grabbing Honeyfern and hitting something against her head. She went limp, and I froze. I couldn't speak or scream or move as they turned for me, and I felt a cold hand grab my shoulder. As I was shoved roughly to the ground, I screamed once, then the grip moved to my throat, blocking my air, then all faded to black and cold.

Honeyfern POV

I can't move.

I can't speak.

My head hurts.

I feel numb.

My vision is blurred.

Everything is shifting.

I can feel a dark waiting to swallow me.

I can see red.

A deep red, liquid like paint, sharp and tangy like metal.

Is it blood?

Is it my blood?

I don't know.

I just want to sleep.

I want to sleep forever…

Briarlight POV

We were all called back together by a very distressed Lionblaze.

"Are you okay?" I asked, "Did you find Poppyfrost? Where are Cinderheart and Honeyfern?"

"That's the problem!" he cried, "Now Cinderheart and Honeyfern are missing!"

Everyone looked around in shock. I paled, this was not going right.

Now even more people are missing.

Crap


	17. Promise

**Same day update woo! Inspiration was running high so I decided to write another chapter. Hopefully updates will become more frequent from now on.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

? POV

I dragged them away from the entrance to the alleyway, making sure to keep quiet and in the shadows. Occasionally my hood fell down, but with a brisk movement it would be up again. My collar scratched uncomfortably around my neck and I cursed silently at the nine teeth studding it.

Once they'd all been moved around into a dark corner, I looked at them more closely. A silverette, a tortoiseshell brunette and a girl with honey-gold hair were unconscious at my feet, all with light builds and wavy hair. I narrowed my eyes in frustration.

_I've just caught sisters, haven't I?_

Oh well, if Scourge wanted some people to question, this had better suit him. With a sigh, I began dabbing gently at the small head wounds on two of them. They weren't bleeding badly, and I hadn't hit them too hard against the ground, so I thought they would be good. Eventually it cleared, and I began wondering what to do next. There was a pretty big search party right outside, and I wondered how long it would be until they moved away or left.

I quickly climbed up a drainpipe and hopped onto the roof, running silently across and then leaping across to the next building without a sound. I clambered up further until I was as high as I could go then looked off the edge. Heights didn't scare me, but I had a sudden rush of vertigo as I looked down. I stayed away for a second, then returned.

The search party were still there, and they looked very distressed. It broke me to see them all so scared and anxious, most looked close to tears. I didn't have anyone who was as close as in a love relationship with me, but I was easy to tell who was, and I think I'd made two of them extremely nervous and upset.

I slid over to the lower building and continued to watch. After a while, a thinner boy and an average-sized boy began leading everyone back, hurriedly calming them down. It seemed as though they were sensible, sensible enough to not arouse suspicion from fellow schoolmates.

I returned to where I had left them and prepared to leave when one of them stirred. I tensed, then rushed over.

Honeyfern POV

My head still hurt, though not as much, when I came to again. Everything spun as I sat up, and then I saw both my sisters unconscious. I opened my mouth to shriek, but a hand clamped over it before I could make a sound.

"Shh, please, I don't wanna hurt you."

I tried to whip around to face my attacker, but they were strong. I tried to slip away, but I couldn't.

"Please."

I stopped struggling and obeyed, and to my surprise they let go. They sounded female, but when I turned around, their face was shadowed, and all I could see was the dog-tooth collar they wore around their neck. I tried to shuffle backwards, but soon found myself against the wall.

They unsheathed a knife and I sank downwards, only to watch as they threw it over their shoulder. It skidded along the floor and rested against the wall.

"Hey, hey, I'm not gonna hurt you." they said, and I could definitely tell that they were female.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice scratchy.

"I...I can't say." she sighed, "I just need to take you three to Scourge for questioning. Don't know why, don't know what he's gonna ask you. All I know is that if you don't answer, he attacks. That's my advice. Always answer. If you answer and he tries to hurt you anyway, well...he shouldn't, but I'll step in. I'll try to keep you unharmed. When he's finished with you, I can break you out, but only if you cooperate and don't say a word to anyone. Please just say you stumbled into a dark alleyway and tripped and hit your head or something. Please. Say nothing about me, or the questioning."

I took the information in, then nodded. If I didn't, I had the feeling I wouldn't come to the best of ends. She quickly set to work hauling my sisters over, and began speaking again.

"I thought it would be the silverette waking up first. She seemed stronger than you two, and I didn't knock her out."

"That's Cinderheart. She's...a bit of a heavy sleeper."

I heard a slight laugh, then she returned to me.

"Can you keep quiet now, for one moment please? I need to call someone. And look scared when they arrive."

I nodded, and she slipped a phone towards her ear.

"Hey. Yes. Three. Yes. No. One's awake. Okay. Some shifty alley. Please. Watch out, the search party only just left. Bye."

She put her phone down and turned back.

"They're coming now."

Jayfeather POV

Everyone was like an empty shell. It was impossible to tell their emotions, though you could guess they weren't happy. No one moved, no one spoke.

I didn't like it.

We had all gathered into mine, Lionblaze's and Foxleap's room, and even the bright ginger was solemn and quiet. I couldn't see anything, obviously, though it felt very late. I wasn't tired. I wouldn't be able to sleep.

"We can't tell anyone."

Hollyleaf's voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

"We've got to. We need to look again." replied Hazeltail.

"There's nowhere left to look! They've vanished!" Briarlight argued.

"But what about-"

"SHUT UP!" Lionblaze yelled, startling us all.

He sighed. "Sorry, I-I'm not thinking straight."

"It's okay, none of us are, bro, don't worry." I reassured him, though I wondered if we were okay.

"I've failed. I've failed my friends, my girlfriend, everyone. They're all missing, and they disappeared right in front of me." he said miserably.

"No. Everyone feels like they failed. Not just you."

And it was true. Berrynose hadn't uttered a word since they vanished, but he shook in a worrying way. Ivypool took the blame for everything anyway, but she was still quiet. Briarlight had continuously said it was her fault for splitting everyone up, and that was why she was sitting close to me.

"What happens if they don't come back? Ever?" Icecloud whimpered.

"They will. They will." Toadstep sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"They won't." Lionblaze growled in a low tone, and I shot him a glare that meant everything I was thinking.

"Arghhhh well we need to do something!" Hazeltail almost screamed.

"Like what?"

"Anything! Tell a teacher, call the police, go out and search again, commit genocide, I don't know!"

"The teachers are useless, the cops are on the mainland, that failed four times and that's not gonna help at all." Ivypool listed.

"With any luck we can just sit back, relax, and hopefully they show up before the Halloween Dance." Foxleap said, proving that he could be extremely dark when he felt like it.

"No. We need to tell someone. They'll know what to do." Hollyleaf replied.

"Will everyone please stop suggesting crappy ideas and focus please!" I interrupted.

"Profanity strike two."

"OH shush. Let's think this through logically, so listen up. We know there are three gangs in the school who are against all students, two of which are violent. There's a possibility one of them knows. Ivypool, have you heard anything about any kidnapping ro interrogation from one of your bosses?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, Dark Forest ain't the type of gang to capture people for interrogation, or anything like that at all. They question prisoners from other gangs but that's all."

I nodded. "Okay. That leaves BloodClan. Any sightings?"

Everyone shook their heads again.

"Okay but it's still a possibility. I vote we go and see if we can spy on them at all. All those in favour raise your hand."

I heard shifting.

"Hollyleaf count for me please."

I heard her muttering numbers under her breath.

"Nine in favour."

"Good enough. We don't need that many people, but Ivypool? You up for it?"

"Anytime."

"Good. Spy on BloodClan but don't attack. If you're seen, run as fast as you possibly can. If you're caught, try to escape. If you see Cinderheart etcetera, report back and we'll have to figure out a way to get them back."

"Got it. Any chance of Foxleap coming with me?"

"Wait what."

"Yah, he can flip. We're counting on you. No pressure."

"None taken."

I heard her and the ginger get up and walk out of the door. Then, all was silent once again.

Cinderheart POV

"Are you with the Dark Forest?"

"No."

"Do you know anyone within the Dark Forest?"

"Yes, but they are spying."

"Their name?"

"..."

"_Their name?_"

"...Ivypool…"

"Good. Thank you."

"What will you do with her?"

"Get information."

"How?"  
"Interrogation. If it gets worse…"

"I won't let you hurt them."

"Ha!"

"..."

"You are dismissed. Bone, Kara, take her back to…"

Scourge's words faded as he got up and spoke to the guards. I could hear snippets like "...to the abandoned room...with her sisters...keep under guard...she...useful later...can guard her…"

I shivered but didn't struggle as they picked me up and dragged me back down the halls into the dark room where Poppyfrost and Honeyfern lay huddled together in the corner. I was thrown in, then I ran over to them in the corner and stayed close to them, shivering with fear and not saying a word. Our kidnapper now stood guard once more, and none of us had caught her name yet. She could only have been the same age as us, and I wondered if she spent all her time in BloodClan or learnt in lessons sometimes. Maybe that was why she didn't say her name…

After about ten minutes, she re-entered the room and spoke to us in a whispered voice.

"Okay. I can get you out now, but you've got to be quiet. Super quiet. If you sneak along that hallway but keep to the shadows, you'll come to a turning. Go left and keep going along, then turn right and the path gets narrower, then emerges out into the main entrance again. You should be safe from there. If you see anyone in BloodClan coming, all the lockers are open. Got it?"

We nodded.

"Okay. See you around, I guess."

Then she picked up a chair and lay it on its side just outside the door. She signaled for us to go, then fell to the floor and went limp. I was so confused, had she just died?  
"Are you alive?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What are you doing?" Poppyfrost hissed.

"Making it look like you knocked me out."

Oh. Smart.

"Will it work?"  
"It's never failed."

"Okay. Bye now."

"Bye."

Leaving her lying limp, we left the room and began creeping along the corridor. It was eerie, like the alley, and gave me faded flashbacks of barely hours ago. So it didn't really come as much of a surprise when I was grabbed and yanked into the wall. This time I felt relief instead of fear as I caught a flash of blue eyes.

_Ivypool!_

So I lay there against the wall panting lightly in sheer relief as she tugged my sister in with her. She flashed us a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. It was over. At last. Once we were all there, she whispered, "Come on, let's get you out of here." and opened the vent above her. She climbed up then was helped in my who I can only assume was Foxleap. A hand reached down and I took it, walking up the wall as I was pulled up. After a minute we were all up, smiling in sheer relief. Foxleap led the way, crawling swiftly along the vents with us behind, then Ivypool behind us.

After ages we emerged out onto the floor with the Wind Team dorms, then with ran up the stairs all the way to the Thunder Floor.

I think I basically kicked down the door to Lionblaze's room and rushed in. Everyone looked up in alarm and I rushed towards my boyfriend. He met me in the middle and scooped my up, and I sobbed into him in relief and fear.

"Oh Cinderheart...I'm so sorry...I let you go…"

I shook my head.

I heard Berrynose run to Honeyfern the second she arrived and it sounded like a similar event happened but without him picking her up. Poppyfrost was met by Icecloud, Hollyleaf and Hazeltail who engaged in a group hug. Soon everyone was crowded together, hugging one another.

I kept close to Lionblaze, never ever letting go of his hand.

"It's alright now."

Yes

Everything's alright

**Yay! But is it? Will it stay like that? Who knows? Answer: Me.**

**Anyway**

**Who do you think the unknown BloodClan member is? She'll play a big role later **

***Watches as everyone guesses immediately***

**So about the minor profanity...I just wanted to see how everyone reacted. It won't be a lot of it in case you don't read fics with swears, and probably won't progress further. Anyway, cya'll!**


	18. Two Brothers and Their Girls (Noinspirn)

**Hello all! We back for another chapter of Warriors High!**

**Guess who swapped the cringy summary for a cringier one!**

**Ivystormrandomness: Did I answer your review in the previous chapter? Well...hahahahAhhaaHahAHHAHAHAHA. Lol jk everything should be good now. I think. For now...**

**Anyway!**

**Chapter! **

**Reviews appreciated!**

* * *

Berrynose POV

I didn't remember the Halloween Dance until it was five days away. Shoot. I had to ask Honeyfern out fast and pray that some other lover hadn't already taken her. Which was highly unlikely seeing as she had to accept first.

It was a Saturday, and Halloween was on the Thursday, meaning we only had a half day of lessons for them to get set up when it came. I was grateful for that, considering that meant I got to skip double maths and extra hours off before the dance, but with Toadstep and Mousewhisker in my room, I would be forced to complete the geography homework I'd been putting off. Damn.

Standing outside my room, I pulled out my phone and tapped Poppyfrost's number before deciding against it and instead clicking Hazeltail. Poppy used to have a crush on me too, and asking her where her sister was so I could ask her out wouldn't be the best for us as friends.

**Berryboi: Hay sis were r u its urgent**

**Berryboi: where***

**Berryboi: it's***

**Berryboi: Pls its URGENT!**

**Hazel: Wat now**

**Hazel: Also pls add me back to the Thunder Group Chat cuz I left by accident**

**Berryboi: Sure but wheres Honeyfern**

**Hazel: Lol have u only just realised you need to ask her out**

**Berryboi: Yus now tell me wehre is she!**

**Berryboi: where***

**Hazel: Only if you add me back to the Thunder chat**

**Berryboi: FINE**

Growling in frustration I added her back to the chat then returned.

**Berryboi: Tell me pls**

**Hazel: I last saw her by the fountain out the back. She's reading, I think**

**Berryboi: Thx **

**Hazel: Np**

I returned my phone to my pocket then ran to the elevator. I pushed the G button and it started descending, only to stop on Shadow floor for two Shadow boys to get on. They got off at the same floor as me then disappeared off somewhere. I tried to walk as briskly as I could towards the far doors, just in case a teacher was hanging around. This eventually turned into a strange jog, but I got to the doors alright. I exited then winced.

Quite a few people were outside. There was Cloudtail sitting on a bench and scrolling through his phone, Mothwing was on a bench opposite, reading. An unknown person was rolling down the hill on the left and so many others were just hanging around talking. True to Hazeltail's word, Honeyfern was sitting on the edge of the fountain with a book.

I walked over to her, trying to control my breathing. This was going to be awkward with so many people around. I thought of a plan to ask her elsewhere, and decided that was the best way to go. She looked up as I arrived and smiled. She looked so beautiful, I was so happy she was my girl.

"Hey Honey, how are you?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

"I'm good thanks, Berry. How about you?" she replied.

"I'm doing fine, just wanted to know if you'd come with me for a moment."

She looked curious, but came with me anyway. My hand slipped into hers and she took, walking with me leading.

Thinking quickly, I lead her up the hill and towards the edge where it slopes down again. The sea is visible, sparkling prettily in the light. Honeyfern shook her head and smiled.

"This is one of my favourite places to sit and just watch the sea. It's so beautiful". She sighed.

"Just like you." I teased and she giggled.

"I'll have to show you this at sunset. All the colours on the waves...it's amazing. Especially now we can stay to see it now that the days are shorter."

"I'd love to. I'm sure it's amazing. Hey, Honeyfern, I was also curious to know if you wanted to go to the Halloween Dance with me?"

She laughed again. "I've been waiting for you to ask me." I reddened, and she laughed even more.

"Kidding! Kidding, don't worry. And I accept."

She turned to leave, but as she went she leant closer and whispered "I'd wait forever to be with you."

"And I'd wait longer."

Mousewhisker POV

They can't see me from here, but I can see them, and dear Stars it's torturous.

I've come to accept that Berrynose and Honeyfern are possibly at the top of my Cute Couples list and I'm jealous, I guess. Just putting it out there. It's not like I have a crush on Honeyfern, far from it actually, it's just I'm having my own girl issues right now and seeing my brother having the time of his life with one ain't helping.

So me and Hollyleaf had some issues ever since the time I recorded her screeching about the laws of physics, and the amount of random arguments is too high for us to continue as a 'couple'. I think asking her to the Halloween Dance would provide some dangerous results and colourful language. It's a shame really, I really thought we could be something more…

And now I'm stuck without a date for the dance. Great.

"Uhhh...Mousewhisker? Can I ask why you are crouched behind a bush?"

I spun around and almost fell backwards. This was not who I was expecting. Sleek and shiny dark grey hair streaked with white and beautiful amber eyes. And too damn pretty. I haven't seen her in a while, but I remember her name. And she remembers mine. The heat rose to my cheeks.

"Oh...hey Minnowtail. I was...just standing here when Berrynose and his girlfriend arrived and I had to run or it would get awkward." I explained, telling mostly the truth.

"Oh...okay? Um, anyway, I saw you and just wanted to say hi…"

She blushed and mine intensified. "O-oh...nothing wrong with that."

There was an awkward silence.

"Hey, Minnowtail? Would you like to go grab a drink somewhere?" I asked finally.

She smiled. "I'd love to."


	19. The Halloween Dance!

Icecloud POV

I felt kinda bad for leaving Hazeltail alone in the Single Club but having Toadstep as my date was amazing. Sure it did mean I got less time to myself and had to listen to someone else's opinions before making that decision on what to watch or where to eat, but it was nice knowing that someone would be beside you no matter what. To know they loved you for who you were, that they'd always be by your side, and that you could always talk to them.

But friends were like that too...huh..

Maybe they were free compliments?

Stardamn that sounded sadistic

My attention returned to the living world when I heard a knock at the door. My head snapped around as Cinderheart, dressed as some kind of spider-goth, went to answer. Hollyleaf watched her, dusting some dark eyeshadow over her green eyes. Her costume was _amazing_. She was dressed as a raven, with feathered black wings and long golden fake nails curved like talons. Her face had been dusted with black and her eyes really shone.

I was dressed as an ice queen, my white hair tipped with an icy blue and a crystal-like crown on my head. I was wearing a white dress decorated with silver swirls and a long cape that flowed down into the trail. I was wearing light blue eyeshadow.

Standing at the door was Lionblaze, dressed as some kind of werewolf. I can admit it looked pretty good. He embraced Cinderheart and I immediately felt a guilty envy creeping up my spine. I slid over to the corner by the door so that he couldn't see me, and I couldn't see him. Through third and fourth grade I'd had a massive crush on him, but he never really talked to me other than to be friendly.

That was before I met Toadstep, so I guess I'm fine with it now. It's just a bit awkward when you shared a room with his new love. I still got a little jealous from time to time.

"Hey honey, did I go overboard at all?" I heard Lionblaze ask.

Cinderheart laughed. "Hmmm...not much no."

He laughed too. "Come on, let's head down."

There was the sound of footsteps and then the door shut with a click.

Hollyleaf looked over at me.

"Jealous?"

I flushed. "N-not really. Just...awkward…"

She sighed. "I get what you mean. Anyone coming for you?"

I shook my head. "I'm meeting Toadstep by the entrance. You?"

"Nah. Me and Mousewhisker ain't getting back together, I think." Hollyleaf replied, shaking her head.

"Oh. Okay."

I walked over to the door and went to open it before turning around.

"Hey, you wanna walk down with me?" I asked. Hollyleaf shut the lid on her makeup before walking over.

"It would be greatly appreciated." she responded with a smile.

I locked the door behind me and we walked to the lift. It looked like most people had already gone down, though I could still see lights on in a couple of rooms. We got down to the bottom undisturbed, though the second we got off it was called up to the River floor again. Lucky.

Sharing a lift with people on dance nights was always awkward, especially if it was a couple.

Anyway, we walked towards the gymnasium where the dance had been set up once again, flashing quick waves towards others. We were walking along the corridor, halfway to the gym, when suddenly there was a cry of "Hey Icecloudeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" from behind us and we spun around to see Hazeltail bolting towards us.

"Hey Haze." I replied with a smile.

"Why did you have to go and date Toadstep? Now I'm the only one single!" she fake-cried.

"Hey, don't go saying things about my boyfriend!" I scolded in mock anger.

She laughed. "I wouldn't dream! You're a really cute couple!"

"Aw, thanks hun."

"Aaaanyway, who will I hang out with now? I gotta have someone to relate and dance with!"

"Hazeltail, you spent the first half of the Welcome Dance eating chips. _Then _you danced with me."

"I ate the chips in the most stylish way possible." she said with a wink. I rolled my eyes. She continued. "But that's beside the point!"

"Hollyleaf's single."

The ravenette shot me a glare that could have only meant 'Well thanks a lot sweet'.

"Oh, my gosh really?" Hazeltail immediately slid over to a now very scared Hollyleaf. "Hey Hollyleaf! Would you like to join the Singles Club with me? It was me, Icecloud and Ivypool, but Ivypool is in a somewhat relationship with Foxleap now and Icecloud, well, you saw her with Toadstep right? They are soooo cute together but now I'm the only one left so..."

I managed to slip out of the conversation and closer to the hall where I saw Toadstep waiting just outside, dressed in a simple, yet effective, zombie costume.

"Hey sweetie," he said, pulling me in for a quick kiss.

"Heya, wanna head inside?" I replied with a smile.

Third Person POV

The night was definitely just as fun as, if better than, the Welcome Dance. Everyone had definitely settled down and there was a lot of couples on the dance floor, partying, and having a genuinely great time. Toadstep and Icecloud hung around the sides for a bit awkwardly before shrugging and really starting the party as they took over the dance floor.

Hazeltail had managed to start up a decent conversation with Hollyleaf by the snacks table, and they were eagerly discussing how boyfriends could be so annoying. Poppyfrost hung around them for a bit, contributing thoughts, but then ignored all of her complaints and went to dance with Ashfur. Hollyleaf rolled her eyes.

Cinderheart and Lionblaze were dancing together near the edge, mostly being a cute and happy couple. It wasn't long before Lionblaze stopped, panting, and asked if she wanted a drink before going to fetch them some. He spent a couple of seconds near the punch bowl relating with Berrynose before both were dragged off to dance again.

Ivypool and Foxleap, well they had long since vanished, and were sat on the gym rafters, occasionally throwing black and orange streamers down. They were talking, and mostly planning what epic trick to do next. They scared most of the crowd to death when Foxleap leapt off the rafter with Ivypool in his arms again catching himself with a rope shortly before he hit the ground and using the momentum to backflip before dancing with his girlfriend like nothing happened.

Breezepelt was in the corner, leaning against the wall and watching. Just watching.

Honeyfern and Berrynose were dancing. Not much going on.

Leafpool was hanging around with Feathertail and Squirrelflight when Brambleclaw and Reedwhisker came over to ask them to dance. They went away, Squirrelflight quickly becoming queen of the dance floor, and Leafpool was left alone with Nightcloud eyeing her and edging ever closer. But as a slower song came on, Crowfeather came over and graciously invited her to dance, and the black-haired girl watched in furious envy as others 'aww'ed around them.

Meanwhile, up a mountain somewhere, Sage That Falls Like Feather sat upside-down on her bed, throwing and catching a small ball while her roommate Leaf tried to ignore her.

"It's Halloween…and the school is doing nooothing to celebrate...they are not being sooooocial…" she sang.

"Maybe it's cause we live up a mouuuuuntain." Leaf replied in her same bored melody.

"That doesn't stop them from organising events withiiiin the schooool." Sage fired back.

But back to Warriors High.

Where there was now an extreme argument going on by the snacks table. Caused by Dawnpelt, who had seen Jayfeather and was trying to blame him by bringing up that time where he supposedly tried to drown Flametail when an edge in the pool broke while he was on it. Flametail fell in and was trapped underneath by the fallen stone. Jayfeather saved him, but Dawnpelt was convinced that he had loosened the part and had there not been so many people around to notice would have just left him there. It was now a running argument that Dawnpelt tried to spark everytime he was near, just because she didn't like being wrong. Even though Flametail had told her that she was in the gentlest way possible.

This happened a lot, so most people continued dancing as they fought it out.

"Why the heck would I wanna drown Flametail?" Jayfeather growled, "For goodness sake we're actually relatively friends!"

"You can play the friendliness charade all you like! I bet Flametail has better grades than you, and _that's_ why!" Dawnpelt retaliated.

Jayfeather glanced at the dark ginger who was leaning against the wall by Jayfeather, listening into the conversation without his sister knowing. He muttered a no and the blind boy looked back at Dawnpelt.

"No, I have better grades than him. Not by much, but I do. Besides, this ain't the career I want, more the only career I can have, so why would I try to kill him to rank better than him."

This was enough for the creamy blonde, and she lunged towards him, grabbing listen and hissing to him in a whispered voice, "That is it! I am, or will be, the queen of this school, and you'd better start listening to me. Flametail is my _brother_, and if you try to kill him once more, you will have me to talk to!"  
"Queen of the school? Where're ya starting? The wannabe club?" Jayfeather replied casually.

She chuckled. "Oh Jayfeather, you'll never understand. I've tarnished every pretty girls chance at being loved. I've ruined dresses before. I've smashed their makeup. Commented bad things. Told them false fashion trends. Torn apart relationships. I even started that rumour about Heathertail so that everyone would hate her. I-"

"You did what?"

Dawnpelt paled, and spun on her heels to see Heathertail standing right behind her. Jayfeather laughed to himself. Dawnpelt had really been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Heathertail's eyes were like flint, burning with and icy fire.

"O-oh Heathertail! How nice to see you…" the cream-blonde laughed nervously.

"_What did you say?_" the light brunette hissed.

"A-ah, well, I, ah, don't understa-"

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?" _Heathertail snarled. Everything had quietened, even the music had stopped.

Dawnpelt shrank back. "I-I…"

The Wind girl turned around and looked at the crowd. "Can anyone here tell me what rumour this rat spread about me?"

There was some muttering and shuffling, then a hand went up. Heathertail beckoned them forwards. It was Whitetail.

"Whitetail. Hello. Could you please tell me what rumour Dawnpelt spread about me? I will not be in any way angry with you."

"Um, well,I-I never believed this, but she said that you, um...she said that you failed all your tests but lied and said you passed, then sweetly asked the teachers if you could get the pass mark, then that you snuck into Leafpool's room and tore her dress, then that you broke Sunstrike's heels and blamed it on Swallowtail, then went around anonymously posting hate comments on everything, and-"

"I've heard enough."

Heathertail turned back around to Dawnpelt. "Well? Did you do this?"

The creamy-blonde shuffled nervously. "I-I-"

"_DID YOU DO THIS?"_

"Y-yes, but-!"

"Jayfeather, please repeat what Dawnpelt was telling you."

The grey-haired boy smirked. "Well she was on about some 'being queen of the school' nonsense but then she said some things like ruining dresses, smashing makeup, commenting bad stuff, telling them untrue fashion things, ruined relationships and spreading the rumour about Heathertail so that everyone would hate her."

She turned back to the crowd.

"Now think back to the rumour. What if Dawnpelt was the cause of all those things?"

There was suddenly a loud uproar, filled mostly with shocked exclamations, gasps, and angry words thrown at Dawnpelt. The creamy blonde was so distracted by the mob in front of her that she didn't notice Ivypool -well, no one ever did- sneaking through the shadows. The white-and-silver streaked girl wove carefully around until she was right behind Dawnpelt.

Then she dumped the entire contents of the punch bowl over her head.

A loud cheer went up as she went to stand by Heathertail.

"And _that_ is why no one lies like that, girly." she said in a matter-of-factly tone and a smile.

And so the dance went on, with not much happening apart from Ivypool jumpscaring Breezepelt twice -and finding out that he screams extremely high-pitched- and Foxleap getting several clips of both his own tricks and her scares. Oh, and Briarlight did a backflip over the snack table when she'd had enough sugary gummi worms. But we won't talk about that!

Nor we will talk about how Hollyleaf drank so much lemonade -there was no punch left after the Dawnpelt incident- she laughed madly and only came back to focus when she found herself on the rafters.

At 10:45, only half the crowd remained as they left the gym, exhausted but happy, with a couple of people recovering from a sugar high. Jayfeather returned to his room to hear Foxleap still wide awake and Lionblaze snoring. He changed and headed to bed, glad he;d finally gotten everyone behind him in the Dawnpelt fight.


	20. I Remember

Heathertail's POV

I can remember that February in fourth-grade, I never want to forget it…

* * *

I was sat alone, again.

The cold wind was blowing, again.

I was stuck outside, again.

All because some stuck-up fashion-crazed girls and rough boys had laughed at me for a full ten minutes.

Again.

I was sat on a bench alone, hugging my knees with my head downwards so no one could see my face. I didn't want them to. I didn't want to be seen crying and tortured once more again. It was cold and windy, and there was barely anyone around, just a couple of older students hurrying from shop to shop. I hope they didn't notice me. I hoped I just blended into the background, unloved.

When you are put through this so much, you get used to fading away and being ignored. It's being myself, being ignored, because if you try to be like them they laugh harder. I had my chance to be like them, but I didn't take it. I wanted to be myself. Well, now I am being myself, and being myself is being ignored.

When you're like me, you know your dos and don'ts. Don't annoy them. Don't interact with them. Don't be them. Don't let them see you. Stay quiet, stay down, and your reward is peace. Sure, I could leave this place forever and switch schools, but if this is supposedly the best school in the country, what happens in the others?

"Uh, excuse me? Are you alright?"

It took me a few seconds to realise I'm being spoken to, and my hopes of being alone drain away. Defeated once more, I looked up to see a golden-haired, strong-looking, amber-eyed boy. I recognised his face immediately; it's Lionblaze, Thunder team and captain of most things sports.

_Oh no_, I think, _if he's captain of sports and _that _handsome, he's definitely popular, and definitely got some backup waiting somewhere if I slip up at all._

"O-oh, yeah, I'm fine…" I said, cursing myself for sounding nervous.

"A-re you sure? Are you not cold?" he pressed. He didn't sound aggressive, but my most valuable learned lesson was to not trust anyone.

"I-I...this happens a lot, I'm fine."

"This happens a lot? That can't be good…"

"You get used to it."

"No, it has to stop. What is it? Bullying?"

I didn't respond.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Well now that you've found out they're going to kill me."

To my non-surprise, he laughed. But when he spoke next, I was shocked. "Well I won't let them. Come with me, if they see me they'll go running."

He held out his hand. For a heartbeat, I could only gape, then I smiled, took his hand, and he walked me back into the school. Surely enough, one of the girls was leaning against the wall near the exit. She looked up, smirking, but then her eyes flicked to Lionblaze, widened, then she turned and hurried up the stairs.

"See, told you." he whispered.

"Thank you." I replied, leaning closer to him.

"Now what team are you?"

"Wind."

"What's your room number?"

"109."

"You don't need to be anywhere else do you?"

"No, I actually need to go there."

"Then let's go."

I felt an emotion that I had not felt in a long time blossom up inside of me as Lionblaze -still holding my hand- took me up the stairs. Happiness. Safety, and happiness. He walked me up the stairs, through another corridor, then up another flight of stairs as we reached the Wind floor. He took me right up my room door before turning to me.

"Hey...I never caught your name. I'm Lionblaze, who are you?"

"I'm Heathertail, thanks for taking me back up. I appreciate it."

"Heathertail's a nice name. I like it. I guess I'll have to go now. I'm room 405 if you need me by the way."

"Thanks."

I let go of his hand and went to open my door when he spoke again.

"Hey Heathertail? Do you wanna hang out in town tomorrow around noon? Maybe grab a drink or something?"

I smiled. "I'd love to!"

* * *

**Hey guys, quick A/N**

**Would you prefer to see a more..._evil _take on Blossomfall or a normal one? **

**Review your thoughts please!**

**Peace out!**


	21. Something Shifty

**Hello all! We're back for another chapter of Warriors High! But first responses to reviews.**

**SunKatt2: Thank you so much! Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated, and it's always nice to know how others feel about your writing. Yes, Briar x Jay is one of my favourite ships too! There will definitely be some more of the ship, bridging from this chapter to the next, which I will try to get done as quickly as possible.**

**Ice that falls like snow: Welcome back! Thank you for still reading, even if you don't review. Evil Blossomfall? That's something I'd like to be working with, so soon I'll introduce my take on Blossomfall!**

**Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Cinderheart POV

I took a deep breath in and knocked on the door. There was shuffling on the inside, then Ivypool opened it.

"Oh, hey Cinderheart! How's everything going?" she asked, inviting me in.

"Um, okay. Not bad, I guess. I just wanted to have a, um, quick word with you…" I replied, "alone…" I added, seeing Brindleshade on her bed.

The russet-ginger looked up and nodded, leaving the room quickly. "Thanks," I called out after her.

"What's up?" she asked, sitting on her desk chair and inviting me to sit on her bed.

"There's something I've wanted to mention to you since, um, the time I got kidnapped…"

Her eyes immediately stopped shining, and a serious attitude came over her.

"What is it?" she asked again.

"Urm, when Scourge was questioning me, he managed to get your name out of me, and the fact that you're spying on the Dark Forest…"

Ivypool looked down and I immediately felt a sharp tug of guilt and shame. I risked her life to not get hurt...that's not what friends should do.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry...I should have not mentioned you...I should've lied…"

But Ivypool looked right back up again, smiling. "Don't be, its fine, don't worry. You've actually done me a favour."

"I have?" I exclaimed, shocked. How could _that _be a favour?

"Well, they'll want me for questioning soon then, they'll also probably try to ally me. This could be a good time for really twisting information. However...did they get a description of me?"

I shook my head.

"Ah, so it's unlikely then? Smart, wouldn't wanna press it. Don't worry about it then, I should be fine. Thanks for coming clean though, appreciate it."

"No problem."

She smiled, and I immediately felt a lot better. We said our goodbyes, then I left the room, contented.

Jayfeather POV

I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone. I found the power button on the side and pressed it, pressing my finger to the screen and waiting until I heard the 'click' that let me know it was unlocked. Both Lionblaze and Foxleap had gone out, meaning I could get my supplies ready for tomorrow without fifty tricks and wrong answers.

And I could also talk to the phone without looking like a total idiot.

I liked to pack my bag in the early morning on weekends for the next day so I didn't forget and could get on with what I wanted to do. I held the menu button down until I heard the dings, then said to the phone "What's my lesson plan for tomorrow?", a feature that had been installed on my phone so that I could read my calendar and timetable.

"Jayfeather, timetable for Monday the Fourth of November. First Lesson: Chemistry, Second Lesson: Chemistry, Third Lesson: Biology, Fourth Lesson: Physics, Fifth Lesson: Free Period, Sixth Lesson: Maths."

Okay, not too bad. I was glad I had a free period.

"Homework due: Chemistry Assignment, research on alkaline and acids."

Done

"And Maths: Complete questions 81 to 95, section A, Workbook 2."

Also done

"Calendar events for tomorrow: Briarlight's Birthday."

I felt the world fade around me.

_Oh crap I haven't got her anything!_

Well at least I know what I'm going to be doing today.

I put on my wireless earphones and then switched my phone to the GPS function that I had, that would give me brief updates on where I was. I bolted out of the room and straight down to the lift, feeling the braille on the lift buttons until I located the Ground Floor key and pressed it. It didn't take me long to ride down undisturbed, and I ran out of the lift and turned to head out the front door, hurrying past people as I went. The phone beeped "_Main Reception_' in my ear and I rushed out of the door, feeling the fresh air on my face.

It had definitely gotten colder, more than just the slight chill of October. Winter was coming, even if December was the official start. Hopefully people decided to be sensible and I wouldn't end up with a thousand students with colds and coughs. I mean, just the occasional idiot was fine, it made my life slightly interesting, but dozens? All not too badly affected? All over-exaggerated, like drama queens?

Yeah no

I listened to my phone as I hurried down the familiar stairs, holding onto the rail just in case. I knew that all the shops I might need to check were on the left side, so I began jogging over that way. The GPS let me know when I ran past the florist, the cafe, the school supplies shop, until I got to where I was supposed to be.

I knew exactly what I needed.

Nightcloud POV

The gap between the locker and the wall was extremely small, but -just like I'd been told- there was definitely something beyond it. A part of the school with weaker walls than the rest, too dangerous for the students to use. It was blocked off by a wall and lockers before I started Warriors High, but had not been demolished yet. And now it served a very, very dark purpose. Someone found a way in this year. Someone off the radar, someone who lived here, but didn't go to Warriors High.

Scourge

He brought his 'Clan' and he settled them in the abandoned corridors in this area of the school. They had access to the vents and could leave at any point. Then they discovered that because the main foundations were all strong, this wall was unnecessary and weak. They managed to break it, and that quickly became the quick entrance into the school.

And that's where I stood.

I tried to drag the locker over to the side, and to my surprise it soundlessly rolled across with some effort. I entered, walking as quietly as possible and closing the gap behind me. I tried to bring myself up to my full height and let confidence shine through, but as I strode silently through the abandoned halls, a feeling of dread and fear crept up my spine. I knew they were armed, and I knew they didn't like intruders. I knew they didn't usually open their arms to students and strangers.

But it was worth a shot.

I'm doing this all for Crowfeather. My only, one true love. We went through a period where...he _did_ love me. Well and truly. But then he met Leafpool, and he began to drift away. I knew he loved her, who couldn't? She was so sweet and beautiful. I became more desperate, trying to become the hot sassy pretty girl who everyone wanted to kiss, kill or be. I became fashionable and popular. But this wasn't what Crowfeather liked. He snapped at me, broke up with me in public. I knew I had to be the old me for him to like me again.

But I loved the new me more.

So now the only way for me to win back Crowfeather was to become his only option. Sure, there was also Feathertail, that River girl, but they were mostly just two love-lifeless crushes in second grade. I doubt if he had to choose between her and me, he'd choose her. And what about Leafpool?

Well, no one would know. They'd never find her.

"And who might you be and why are you here?"

I heard the voice behind me and spun around, tensing. There was a skinny but muscled boy standing behind me. He looked around my age and was a couple of inches taller than me. His green eyes were narrowed and bronzy hair ended above his neck. He wore a black hoodie, and the traditional dog-tooth collar was around his neck, dark blue and sporting four teeth.

"What business do you have...breaking into our territory and strutting around like you own it?" he hissed, "Are you a Dark Forester, coming to beg for our aid while learning our tricks? Well you can run away, back to Tigerstar, and tell him-"

"I'm not with the Dark Forest," I interrupted, "or the Sly Foxes either. I'm not in any gang. I came of my own accord. I need to speak with your leader."

He raised an eyebrow. "How do I know you're not lying? Or did you really come here without an allegiance? What do you want, to join us? Or just to beg a petty favour? Oh well, I'd better take you to Scourge."

Without another word he walked past me, and I followed, trying to learn the route. We passed more and more BloodClan members on the way, and I tried to ignore their watchful eyes as we passed. Their gazes still managed to burn through my confident demeanor and scorch into me. It unnerved me, but I continued to appear powerful.

When we got further in, a tall, broad-shouldered boy with black-and-white hair came up to us, flanked by a boy that looked almost identical to the one leading me and a slender girl with russet hair and burning green eyes, as well as jeans that were so ripped around the legs it defeated the purpose of wearing them.

"Hello, Copper. Who's this you've brought with you?" the lead boy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Bone. I found her walking down the hall by the entrance. She claims that she has no allegiance and wants to speak with Scourge." he replied.

"Is that so?" 'Bone' asked, "I'm sorry, but we're not after new recruits."

"I don't want to join you." I persisted, "I just need to speak with Scourge."

"What for then, requests?"

"I can offer payment."

Bone sighed. "Well, you can go and see him, but don't expect to get what you're after. Bronze, Kara, escort her please."

I'm then briskly led into another room, where a few BloodClan members are sat around, all cautiously watching the person in the centre of the room, who looked up as we entered.

Scourge

Like I was told he was short. However, I could see how strong and swift he must've still been. His eyes were a cold, ice blue, and his hair was jet black with a single white tip. A selection of blades lay around him, and he was sat on a table.

"Greetings. I've been told Bone sent you in. What is it you want?" his voice was high-pitched, but cold and sharp.

"I came to ask a favour. I can pay any way you like." I announced, hoping my confidence lasted.

"What is the favour?"

I took a deep breath. So far so good.

"I kind of need you to, ah..._kill someone._"

Pause

"No."

Immediately the people surrounding Scourge got to their feet, unsheathing knives and advancing towards me. I backed away, holding up my hands, courage draining. Fear finally broke the wall.

"W-wait! E-even if I c-could just trade something for a blade! Anything! Money, an object, information...please don't kill me."

I shielded my face as they formed a circle around me, continuing to close in on me.

"Wait."

I risked a glance as Scourge spoke again. The members had stopped moving toward me, and had turned to face their leader. He had sat forwards.

"I can offer you a knife. However in return you must tell me all you know about an… 'Ivypool'."

I smirked, confidence growing again.

"Gladly."

* * *

**Muahahahaha**

**Anyway, just wanted to know if you guys think I should delete or rewrite chapter 2 (Llama Transportation). It's one of the earlier ones, and not my favourite chapter I've done. Anyway, see you next time, thanks for reading!**


	22. Briarlight's Birthday

**Hello! Once again back! I think that as well as the chapters with multiple POVs telling different stories I might also do these smaller chapters with one POV in, like 'I Remember'.**

**SunKatt: Thank you once again! Here we have a Briarlight chapter to finish the mini-story, and the evil Nightcloud part was one of my favourite parts of the chapter. I have definitely got a full plan for Nightcloud (almost) and I do think Feathertail would be a nice friend for her. Have you ever seen the Willow MAP on Youtube? It's a Night x Feather MAP, but it's still pretty good.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Briarlight POV

I was mostly sitting around doing nothing when I heard the knock at the door. It was my birthday, and school had finished for the day. Only about half an hour ago though. Ivypool and Brindleshade were out practising archery in the gym, and I was trying to relax and recover from double maths. Ivypool had given me some books for my birthday, and Brindleshade had given me a new set of pens. That may seem a bit boring, but I go through pens quickly by getting distracted and doodling with them. I like pens.

I slid off the bed and brushed my skirt down, smoothing out a few creases. I walked over to the door, and was kind of surprised to see Jayfeather, smiling happily.

"Oh hey Jayfeather!" I chirped, moving aside to let him in.

"Hiya Briarlight. Happy birthday!" he replied, passing a box wrapped carefully in colourful paper with a silver ribbon.  
"Aww, thank you!"

I sat down on the bed and Jayfeather joined me.

"Can I open it?" I asked like a five-year old.

He laughed. "Of course!"

I undid the ribbon then began carefully tearing off the paper. In two hours we were having a small party in Cinderheart's room to celebrate, but I knew Jayfeather liked seeing people open his presents in private. Well not _seeing _but you get what I mean.

Inside was another box, brand hidden. I slowly opened the lid and gaped at what was inside.

No Way

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Hey Jayfeather do you ever go running?" I asked as we were sat on the hill together._

"_I usually run to chase after Foxleap, and that gives me enough exercise." he replied with a smile. _

_I laughed. "Do you ever listen to music while running?"_

"_Usually the reason I'm chasing after Foxleap is because he stole my earphones."_

_I began laughing again, even if I wasn't really getting straight answers. "Seriously though?"_

"_Sometimes I listen while doing my homework and stuff, but I never really get many opportunities to go running. Except for when I used to have wired earphones. They made a really annoying thumping sound whenever my feet touched the ground. I'm glad I have wireless ones now."_

"_Oh my gosh, you're so lucky. I run often and I'm stuck with wired ones. And not to mention my trainers and dying so there's old fabric banging against the sides and…"_

_-FLASHBACK-_

I thought I had just rambled on and on and he hadn't listened, but clearly he still had the patience.

"You didn't. No way…"

But inside the box was a brand new pair of trainers, sleek and stylish, and a small box tucked in the corner revealed the latest model of wireless earphones.

"Oh my gosh Jayfeather! You're spoiling me...these must've cost so much…" I felt myself starting to maybe cry with happiness.

"But Briarlight, I love you, and I would do anything for you."

He stood up. "Seeing Lionblaze and Berrynose with Cinderheart and Honeyfern after they were kidnapped made me realise I'd never want anything like that to happen to you. I care about you, Briarlight, I really do."

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, and not because of the gifts anymore.

"I know I've not really paid much attention to you, and not had much time to be with you, but the times I spend alone with you are the happiest times, and I want that to happen more often. So, please, forgive me because I love you, and I want you to be by my side. Forever."

I stood up and rushed into him, hugging him. He was taken by surprise at first, but he soon wrapped his arms around me. I never wanted to leave him. I looked back up at him, even though we were around the same height.

"I never want to leave you. I love you too Jayfeather."


	23. New Recruit

**Hello! Welcome back! Yes, this is Spongekit36 I just changed my name**

**Sorry for the slow update, I was writing two other things at the same time ;^;**

**Sunkatt: Aww, thanks so much! Definitely agree on the calm chapter to cool things down, gotta love the fluff! Then I casually throw you right back into the fire **

**Guest: Okay! I might improve it slightly**

**Jayfeather fern: Yes, sorry about the slow update**

**Anyway!**

* * *

Blossomfall POV

I was at Briarlight's party. Of course I was, I was her sister, even though no one really ever noticed me. I hung around in the back corner while she got all the attention. She always did, and people never noticed me unless they wanted to hurt me. It would be lying if I said I wasn't used to it. But then I found someone who _cared_.

Hawkfrost

I remember being thrown onto the ground again by the bane of my life. They left, laughing at me. Then suddenly _he_ was there. Hawkfrost. He wasn't someone I'd usually like to be around me, as I'd usually thought he was cold and relatively evil. But no, he helped me up and comforted me. He told me that if I wanted to come with him, he could show me a way to be liked for me. He could show me to be popular.

And he could show me how to get revenge

He said that I wasn't the only one who had been mistreated like this, and if I went with him he'd show me the others, and how they'd all been training to be better. And they had gotten their wish. He said he'd train me for two weeks or so first, then introduce me to everyone else for more training sessions.

And I agreed.

The day after Briarlight's birthday was the first session of the Dark Forest I was attending. I walked behind Hawkfrost as he led me to the Training Clearing from the back entrance.

"Okay, so the meeting starts at nine. Everyone will be walking using a smaller door with no security cameras around it. I've shown you. That leads along an unmarked path that cuts into the forest at an unseen part, and then it leads the the Clearing. Left of the Clearing is the Weaponry. Right of the Clearing is the Private Space. No trainees go there. I'll introduce you, then we'll have to test your skills. Got it?"

I nodded.

The past few sessions I had with Hawkfrost had started slowly at first, but quickly evolved into fighting. I had experienced more pain than I'd ever felt, but it had toughened me up and taught me how to deal with pain better and improved my athleticism. It was challenging at first, but I found that the harder I trained, the quicker I learned. And no one was even noticing my late absences.

I couldn't wait to take my revenge on everyone who used to hurt me

Trainees began streaming in, and I felt an instinctive feeling to duck behind Hawkfrost. But no, I had to be brave, and if I wanted to make my mark on these trainees, as he told me I would have to to gain respect, I would have to show off only my strengths. I recognised a few faces, but there were so many people I saw that it was hard to tell who was who. I'd never even think that most of these people would ever come there, though a few looked like they existed to be there.

"Welcome trainees," Hawkfrost began in his cool voice, "before we get started I have a new trainee to introduce to you today."

I felt myself being shoved forwards and hopped from one foot to the other to avoid stumbling. All eyes were on me, and I tried not to flinch under the pressure.

"This is Blossomfall. From this day onwards she will be training with us, but first we must test her skills. She shall be pitted against a chosen other trainee to show us her skills."

Then I'm jostled into a small arena, a knife is pressed into my hands, and I'm told to look down until we begin.

"And three! Two! One! FIGHT!" I hear a rougher voice than Hawkfrost's call, and I look up.

Then I see my opponent, or rather, who my opponent is.

Ivypool POV

I quickly scale an overhead tree to get a better view.

_Oh Blossomfall, merciful, sensitive Blossomfall...what have they done to you?_

Her guarded blue gaze has become a burning flame, and my mind flashed back to the relationship between her and her opponent, Ratscar. I'd seen her get bullied by him and Spiderleg a lot. I guess Hawkfrost got that information out of her, and putting her in battle against him would give him a large opening to manipulate her.

He lunges first, and I am immediately surprised by how quickly Blossomfall rolls out the way and lands on her feet. I'd never imagine Blossomfall as the tougher type, being more of a fashionista. She was quite good at netball though...but netball didn't require any rolling about…

I guess this just showed me how quickly the Dark Forest changes people

Ratscar spun around with a scowl, and Blossomfall smirked which outraged him further. He ran once again, but she slipped around his back and kicked him to the ground which sparked a jeer from the crowd at the Shadow boy. I felt myself smiling. Ratscar had always been dull-witted, but even he should've been able to handle a newbie!

This time though the second he was up he had his opponent pinned on the floor and his hand went to his knife at his belt. I saw the opening two seconds before Blossomfall did, and she used the arm that wasn't trapped under his then to quickly uppercut him. He flinched backwards and she wriggled free of his gasp. But Ratscar grabbed her legs and tugged her back down, managing to lie her facing downwards but she slipped up once again. This was when she got her first cut on her arm. She gritted her teeth in pain, but didn't cry out as I'd expected, and got to her feet. Ratscar launched at her again, slashing her repeatedly, but she fended him off with her knife, only getting a few cuts. But every time she saw an opening, she only touched him with her knife, not cutting him. I cringed as I realised.

_She's new! She doesn't expect to have to cut others!_

I desperately wanted to help her, but I knew it was forbidden. Instead I concealed myself in the shadows of the tree and called out "Use your knife! This isn't childsplay!"

If Blossomfall heard me, she didn't acknowledge it visibly. But the second later she parried a blow and managed to cut a line on his shoulder. I relaxed slightly, but I was still trapped in this place with dozens of manipulated innocents. There was no escape, but then who -without doubts- would want to leave?

I wished I'd never got myself into this mess

* * *

**Thanks all for reading! Reviews greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for hitting over 3000 views and 40 reviews lovely supporters!**

**Enjoy your day!**

**~KT**


	24. Leaves In The Breeze

**Hello! Welcome back all!**

**PhoenixRune: Let us hold a moment of silence for Ivypool's life choices **

**...**

**Um, not much else to say.**

***awkwardness intensifies***

**This chapter may cover slight suicidal thoughts, but not that much, so be cautious**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Heathertail POV

'Decisions are hard to make but easier to execute' is what Whitetail told me once. There were mixed on that, and now I'm here proving the opposite.

Decisions are easy to make but harder to execute.

I've found myself at the top of the cliff, where the sea thrashes about madly far, far below. To fall would result in death, almost certain death. Which is why I was there

Lionblaze was the only light in my life. He was funny, kind, and he always did his best for me. But his sister and my friend Breezepelt never liked seeing us together. They always thought that two people from different teams don't really fit together. But he made me so happy…

But I knew we had to stop.

It tore my heart to not see him in the way I'd always loved. I was nothing before him, and the smallest something with him. And now I've been reduced to nothing again, a target for being me, entertainment for the cruel. I'm a toy for them, to be played with and discarded whenever they feel, and because I had to move on from a relationship their taunts got worse. I felt the same as I did before.

Just a brittle leaf, drifting along with the wind.

And so it would be so much simpler for me to not be a worry for anyone anymore. No one cares about me, so why should I remain? Why should I not just throw myself to Death?

I decided

But as I stood there, I was scared.

Scared of what was beyond dying

Scared of the pain

Scared of death

Scared of what would happen to those who maybe..._did _care

I supposed they were natural

But I always told myself to be brave

_Be brave, Heathertail, be brave_

I opened my eyes and looked out into the sky, the wind whipping my hair back

So as I look death in the eye and tense, ready to jump

I am brave

* * *

**Muahaha now you will have to wait until the next chapter to see what her fate is **

**Please don't kill me**

* * *

Hazeltail POV

History can be interesting sometimes.

Like when you get to learn about the origins of the Five Islands.

Okay I think I'd better explain.

The Five Islands are what is says on the box, really. Five islands. One is the Mainland -the largest- in the direct center, where all of the bigger shops are, often where people go prom dress shopping. It also has a strange thing called the Moonstone, where we of course have to wait until graduation to learn more about. I can't remember any experiences there, but they say that when you first start Preschool -which is on the mainland- you are taken there to receive a kind of surname. Like I was Hazel before I went to preschool, but I must've been given the suffix 'tail' there. When we graduate, I'm guessing we get something new? There are rumours about having your suffix changed to 'star' but I'm not too sure how true they are. There's also a town where the homeschoolers go.

The next four islands are smaller and surround the Mainland. The one I'm on right now is _Altum Isle_, which is Latin for high I believe. That's where the High School is. It's got smaller businesses on and also the two piers. It's quite homely.

The next is _Mons Isle_, Latin for mountain. It is literally an island made of mountains, with no room for shops and the like. It is home to only Rushing Water Academy, and I see no logic in the school existing at all. It's hard to get food supplies shipped in, and there have been several rumours that some students starve to death. Most are believed. _Mons Isle_ is extremely close to _Altum Isle_, and every few months they touch, making travel to either possible. The next one is scheduled for some time in December, barely a month away.

Then there's _Aether Isle_, which translates to sky. It's home to SkyClan Academy, or SkyClan High, and is an island similar to _Altum Isle _but with fewer shops, and the school is seated in a large gorge which is prone to flooding from time to time, and I don't know why they haven't moved it.

Finally there is _Somnio Isle_, translating to dream, which is the largest of the smaller islands. It is where Warriors University is, and surrounded by businesses and houses, and then a Wildlife Conservation Area too. Anyone from the three schools can go, though I've never heard of anyone outside of Warriors High going. I guess they have their own universities or colleges elsewhere.

Apparently five 'Clans' and one 'Tribe' arrived over here from far away Mainlands elsewhere. They were our ancestors. They settled on their individual islands and eventually they grew into modern societies. Legend has it that when they first found the Moonstone, a great mirac-

I'm interrupted from my thoughts whilst reading the textbook when I hear a scream.

Honeyfern POV

This may sound strange, but the school roof is often my favourite place to relax and do homework. It's refreshing in the Spring months, quiet, and the views are great. Not to mention the barriers around the edge block out the wind in the colder months, so as the November wind howls around me, I am sheltered.

And I am thankful for the great view because I can see someone standing at the edge of the cliff not too far away. I watch them curiously, then realise they are tense, ready to jump.

Then it clicks, and I scream


	25. You Do

**Hello! Welcome back once again to Warriors High!**

**I said don't kill me, and I notice I'm alive to write this chapter soooooo...thanks?**

**Review Responses:**

**PhoenixRune: I-er, better get this chapter out quick hehe oh...um..****_please don't kill me_**

**Ivystormrandomness: I don't know, read on to find out hehe**

**Unknown crazy: ;)**

**SunKatt: I love cliffies ;) and yes, quite literally in Heathertail's perspective. Thank you for your support!**

**Thank you all!**

**Now on with the chapter~**

* * *

Cinderheart POV

I was already halfway up the slope when I heard Honeyfern scream.

_Good, now others know._

I knew the way up to the cliff, and it wasn't too difficult. Especially since I'd noticed the girl up the top just as she'd arrived. The pathway up the cliff was steep, rocky and extremely bumpy, and it took all of my concentration to be as quick as I could be whilst not tripping up. It would've been a secret did everyone not know it, just a thin entrance hidden around the back. It widened out a bit as I continued upwards, with the rock walls pressing in on either side.

I stumbled and fell down, but twisted onto my shoulder before I hit the ground so that I was able to roll over and right back onto my feet again. Pain shot through my shoulder but I ignored it and continued upwards, gritting my teeth slightly. I continued on immediately, thankful I did sports a lot and didn't tire so easily.

The wind hits me like a hammer the second I run around the sharp corner and arrive at the top. I shielded my face slightly as I wait to adjust to it, having not felt the howling wind in the sheltered path. There was a figure blocking out the sun, her shadow streaming towards me, hair whipping about. She was just a silhouette, but I'd recognised her before. Moving my hands away from my face, I took a single step forward and said, "Heathertail."

Her rigid position broke as she stumbled in surprise and turned around, shock lining her face.

"O-o...C-Cinderheart…" she mumbled.

"You're scared."

Silence. "I-I-"

"You have all the right to be," I continued, "I understand. But why?"

Silence

"Why do you want it?"

"I-I...I've got nothing left…"

"You do."

I take another step forwards.

"You've got a life to live, you've got people who care about you, you've got dreams, you've got-"

"I DON'T!"

I took a step back, startled by her sudden outburst. She advanced a single step towards me, her eyes narrowing, hands curling into fists.

"My life's a misery!" she shouted, "What's gonna change? All of my dreams have been destroyed and I have no hope and _nobody CARES ABOUT ME!"_

There's a silence that follows. She stood there panting, then she let out a sob and spun around, sitting on the edge of the cliff. She sat there, weeping quietly. I let out a silent breath I hadn't even realised I was holding in and walked over to sit by her. She had her face buried in her hands. After a moment, I leant over to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her over to me. I'm aware of how precariously balanced we are on the edge, but none of that seems to matter. She wraps her arms around me and cries quietly into my shoulder.

"You've got loads of people who care about you, you just don't realise it. After the Dawnpelt incident you've got way more people behind you. And even before that you had Whitetail and you've seen the way Breezepelt looks at you." I whispered softly.

"But N-Nightcloud and her f-followers...they didn't care about whether the rumour was a lie or not...they just want to laugh at me…"

"But think about the good sides. Do the other students seem friendlier now? They'd never even heard of the rumour before then, and look how they are sympathetic now."

I'm suddenly aware of the sound of many feet hitting the ground as people run in a hurry.

"I don't want sympathy. I want to be a normal person! I want to have friends…"

"Well good,"

I turned, making her turn with me, just in time to see my friends skid to a halt at the top of the slope.

"'cause you've got some brand new ones."

Nightcloud POV

I slashed the knife repeatedly at the tree, cutting the bark with wayward strokes that I put all my effort into. I imagined that the tree is Leafpool's hair, it matches her ugly brown shade, ha! I imagined that I was cutting her to pieces, and it made me feel better, though not as much as it would if I actually was. My strokes seemed to extremely rarely hit the center of the tree, and that made me want to vent out my frustration even more.

Suddenly I felt a slight presence behind me and heard "If that's how accurate you're going to be hitting a person, I'd suggest training more.", but when I spun around whoever was there had vanished as quickly as they'd appeared, leaving no trace behind.

* * *

**Nightcloud was being watched hehe**

**Whom do you think it was?**

**Now for a quick question:**

**Heatherblaze or Cinderblaze?**

**I doubt it will change the outcome of the fic, but it might inspire**

**Looking through notes and just found what I have planned for a couple of chapters time, _they're going to kill me_**

**Welp, see you on the flip side!**

**~KT**


	26. December Begins!

**Hello again! Welcome back to Warriors Hi-**

**I really need a new intro for this, don't I? Hmm...**

**Greetings, fellow warriors, medicine cats and 'stars and welcome back to the weird and wonderful world of Warriors High!**

**(KT's English teacher gives her five stars for extreme accidental alliteration)**

**For now**

**SunKatt: Thank you! I intend to make this more of an adventure than the more normal ones, so expect a bit more action :)**

**Ivystormrandomness: I definitely prefer Cinderblaze to Heatherblaze when it comes to canon, but there's a lot of possibility when it comes to fanfiction. I also have friends who take years to reply ; ; *looks pointedly at Different World before realising that she does nothing on the fanfiction and we haven't got around to planning that collab further* ****_Nightcloud is being watched by us all muahahaha _**

**Yep, we are all crazy**

**Welp**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

3rd Person POV

Sage That Falls Like Feather crossed off another day on the calendar and flipped the page from November to December.

"Just twenty more days to go…" she muttered, "..just another twenty…"

Briarlight POV

I dropped my finished homework onto my desk and set about picking up my small satchel and placing my phone, purse and locker keys in. I needed to pick up a reading book from my locker, then I was just going to have a wander around the shops. I'd just finished my last piece of homework, and it was around 2pm on a Sunday, more specifically the first of December, and I needed to start thinking about Christmas presents for everyone.

I said a quick "Bye!" to Ivypool, who was sitting at her desk completing an assignment, and left the room, heading to the stairs and walking down instead of riding the lift. I stopped on the second floor and walked down a corridor of maths rooms (like the school didn't have enough already!) and reached a corner, turned, then found myself at the wall of lockers that mine was in.

I opened mine and quickly pulled out my book, eager to start exploring the village shops for gifts. But just as I was about to leave, I heard a voice around the corner.

A familiar voice

Talking to Jayfeather

"Hiya Jayfeather," she said with a giggle. I peeked around the corner to see Fallingsnow with Jayfeather, her so close to him he was almost pinned to the wall.

"Um, hello? Fallingsnow?" he replied, blind eyes darting nervously about.

She giggled again and I felt my eyes narrow, anger bubbling up inside me.

Why has she come back? Can't she just accept that Jayfeather is my boyfriend?

"So Jayfeather...have you got anyone you are particularly close to right now?" she asked, batting her eyes slightly.

"Well, you are intruding a little bit too much on my personal space right now." he replied tersely.

She laughed. "I mean relationship wise. Because if you don't...I know someone who'd love to spend more time with you…"

I felt something warm trickle down my hands, and looked down to realise that I'd curled my hands into fists with my fingernails digging in, drawing small crescent cuts in my palm.

"Ah, well that's a shame because I've already got someone that I love a lot right now." he responded.

Fallingsnow widened her milky blue eyes a tiny bit more and moved a little closer so that their faces almost touched. "Oh really? And who is that?" she asked sweetly.

I walked around the corner almost silently, prepared to move her away from my Jayfeather. His gaze shifted across to meet mine. "Standing right behind you."

Fallingsnow faltered and spun around, eyes widening in surprise. In her moment's hesitation, Jayfeather slipped away from her and glided over to me, hands interlocking with mine.

"Hey Briarlight," he greeted and leaned down to kiss me on the lips. Soft and gentle.

It didn't last long, but it was long enough to make me forget all my rage as I savoured the moment.

When it was over, he turned back to Fallingsnow, who stood there gaping at us. "I'm sorry, but I've got my girl. Now Briarlight, do you fancy a walk around town?"

"You read my mind," I replied, and we walked off, hand in hand, leaving the River girl behind us.

Mothwing POV

I can usually focus well in Medicinal Studies, it's a fun subject -especially on Thursday with Mudfur, but today I'm trying as hard as I can to keep my focus and not look at the person sitting next to me. Because if I do, I will start blushing furiously. Which is pretty bad, because they've already got someone.

It's Leafpool

I'm usually sat on the complete opposite side of the classrooms to her, and I always feel sad about it, but today she got moved over to sit by me, and I began wishing she wasn't. In both our minds we're extremely close friends, but I keep imagining our relationship as something more. I tried to not look at her, but I loved her soft light brown hair and gorgeous amber eyes, her kind face and cute laugh. She's so lovable, and I can see why Crowfeather likes her.

I first realised that I liked girls after politely rejecting several boys. I never took a love interest in them. Then I supposed that I never really crushed on any girls either. Then I realised about Leafpool.

I knew she loved Crowfeather dearly, but that didn't stop me from wanting to be with her. I was always scared of confessing, because I knew that doing so would tarnish our relationship as friends.

But just as I think I've gotten the hang of things, Mudfur turns to us and says "Now I have to see another teacher, please talk to your partner and test each other on the following herbs: chamomile, thyme and goatweed."

"Hey Mothwing!"

I take a quick few deep breaths then turn around to face Leafpool, immediately having to slow my breathing to stop myself from flushing.

_Stars damn it why does she have to be so beautiful?_

"H-hi Leafpool. So, um, w-what does chamomile do?" I asked, cursing myself for sounding stupidly nervous.

She tilted her head slightly and shot me a questioning glance, but replied, "It strengthens the heart and soothes the mind. Now how about thyme?"

"T-thyme…it -um- helps with...nervousness, anxiety and shock." I answered, smiling at the end when I remembered and kicking myself under the table.

_Why are you being so stupid?_

"Um...yeah! Hey Mothwing, are you feeling okay? You sound as though you need some thyme." she asked, concern lining her voice.

_Well now look what you've gotten yourself into_

"O-oh yeah, I'm fine don't worry." I replied quickly. A little too quickly.

"No one's been bullying you or threatening you have they?"

"Not at all!"

"Then why do you sound so nervous, if you don't mind me asking?"

I thought for a moment. _What could possibly get me out of this?_

An idea came to mind and I was suddenly more confident.

I dropped my voice. "Someone is sitting close by to us and I have a really big crush on them and I'm scared that if I get questions wrong they'll judge." I muttered quickly.

To my elation, she took it and a smile crept back onto her face. "I can relate. Don't worry, Mothwing, I'm sure if it's someone nice they won't judge you at all."

_They would never unless it got out_

"Good luck with them!"

I laughed and said thanks, but there was a feeling of dismay deep down that I would never be with them.

Poppyfrost POV

I walked into the shop alone, and stopped to take a quick glance around. December fourteenth and I had to do my Christmas shopping! The gift store I was in was simple and cute, with little winter decorations hanging around, and gifts specifically for Christmas lining a couple of the shelves. I took a quick glance down at my list.

I had to shop for:

-Cinderheart

-Honeyfern

-Berrynose

-Hollyleaf

-Hazeltail

-Ashfur

-Briarlight

-Rosepetal

-Blossomfall

-Ivypool

-Dovewing

-Icecloud

-Foxleap

-Lionblaze

-Toadstep

And Jayfeather

Briarlight should be simple. I was at her birthday party back in November and I could tell which gifts she liked the most. She's a doodler, so I picked up a cute little notebook with a couple of blank pages in and a set of pens -light pink with positive messages on them- because she goes through them quickly.

For Jayfeather I picked up one of those pencils that say 'Don't do drugs' (no clue why the store had them) but when you sharpened them down it said 'do drugs' so that everyone could have a laugh when it was his last pencil and then also a box of chocolates as a somewhat apology. He'd be lucky if he actually got any while rooming with Foxleap.

Icecloud loves scarves, so I picked up one for her for the winter months. She's got white hair and pale skin so practically anything matched her but blue was her colour, so I chose a light pastel blue one for her, making sure it wasn't too itchy.

Berrynose loved Honeyfern way more than he loved himself, which was a massive stretch, so I picked up a small, portrait rectangular photo frame coloured a not-too-showy gold and made a mental note to print off a photo later. I pulled off the same with Toadstep but with a calm silver frame instead.

For Honeyfern I picked up a nice-scented candle that smelled slightly like the start of spring, which I knew was her favourite season. I made a mental note to write a nice little poem to slip in with it.  
For Cinderheart I remembered that she preferred incense sticks to candles and picked up one that was scented like lily and jasmine.

For Rosepetal I got a cute little light rose-pink winter hat that matched her hair tone and would still make her look adorable.

For Blossomfall I picked up the gloves she'd been fangirling over for a week now.

For Lionblaze I picked up a custom mug and asked the employee standing by if they could add this photo of him and Cinderheart I had onto it. They looked so cute together in it, the were such an amazing couple!

Foxleap...I picked up a small jar of sweets and prayed I wouldn't regret it later.

For Hazeltail I got a sunhat because she loved wearing them in the Winter for reasons I don't know.

Ivypool I wasn't that close to but still friends with so I picked up a skull hair clip for her.

For Dovewing I pulled off the same trick but with a hair bow instead.

For Hollyleaf I picked up the next book in the series she was reading, knowing that she was getting impatient that it kept selling out when she tried to buy it.

And finally for Ashfur -who I was NOT dating!- I got a little Christmas mug and headed to the till, wondering if I should be scared of the cost.

* * *

**Off school because of a really bad cold ;(**

**So I wrote this ****chapter**

**Then wrote the next chapter**

**And will probably finish the next two also**

**Um**

**See you on the flip side**

**~KT**


	27. Collapse

**So I did what I said I'd do yesterday, and completed four more chapters**

**Um, so here's one of them**

**Anyway, welcome back lovely readers!**

**PhoenixRune: *looks at knife* cha cha real smooth. I showed my friends your review and they said I should be worried. *Looks through chapter again* oh crap**

**SunKatt: I love JayxBriar too :D Aw thank you! *Eats tansy***

**So after reading through this chapter again, both of you are going to kill me, I think**

**Ah great**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jayfeather POV

I managed to flop onto my bed without hitting the floor first, though the relief of completed homework already hit me harder anyways. We've made it to December seventeenth, hallelujah. Somewhere across from me,I could hear Lionblaze lying on his bed groaning while Foxleap was cackling hysterically.

"What did he do?" I called over in an almost bored tone, though a smile was creeping onto my lips.

"Greystripe, you know that moron?" Foxleap responded for him, voice still a few pitches higher in laughter, "He taught me how to make soot bombs!"

So that explained why Lionblaze smelt like he'd been covered in ashes. He had.

"You might wanna bomb-check your bed first." he advised.

"Aww," I could imagine the dark ginger fake-pouting as I felt lightly around the bed, "you don't think I'd pull off the same trick twice do you?"

"Yes," I responded, scooping the sphere out of my covers and throwing it carelessly over to him.

He laughed and I heard the faint sound of him catching it, though it didn't explode. Instead his footsteps took him over to the window, then there was the slight _creak _of it being opened then he laughed quietly again.

"Nightcloud is leaning on the windowsill and staring outside." he reported to us quietly.

I got the hint and replied, "Do it."

"I wasn't waiting for your permission."

He leant back out and called "HEY NIGHTCLOUD!"

I felt Lionblaze lead me over to the window and he whispered in my ear that Nightcloud looked up, and her face is so pale with makeup. Then that's he's dropped it.

A loud, high-pitched wail tells me that it's hit the target. "AAAAAHHHHHH FOXLEEEEEAAAAAPPP!"

There's the hurried sound of many windows opening at once, and I burst out laughing as I imagined Nightcloud's shocked and angry face, covered in black ashes. Everyone joined in, and I heard several cheers and doors opening as people on the other side of rooms ran over to see the great show.

Through all this cut Greystripe yelling "That's how it's done!" then giving a loud 'whoop', and Nightcloud wailing something about her makeup despite the fact that it was around nine-thirty at night and she would probably be taking it off soon.

Then all of a sudden, cutting through the laughter, a low, loud moaning sound followed by creaking, snapping and grinding. Lionblaze and Foxleap gave out sudden gasps and a yell, and the cheers turned to sudden, terrified screams. I heard hard, solid things hitting walls as they fell down.

"What's going on?" I hissed to them.

"The roof's collapsing!"

I felt panic, fear and dread creep up my spine and tensed. "Where?"

"Directly above Brindleshade, Ivyp-" Foxleap cut off himself and I felt the exact same emotions take over me.

I reached the door first though he was quickly haring behind me. We ran down the halls, pushing students out of our paths as we tried to reach the collapsed room, desperately calling names. I felt my voice become hoarser every second, but I still kept on calling no matter what. I stopped when I felt the ground become uneven and when I picked up the smell of settling dust.

"BRIARLIGHT!" I yelled, "BRIARLIGHT!"

But no matter how hard I screamed there was no response.

I heard the hyperventilating of Brindleshade standing nearby, and felt a guiltily bitter feeling of resentment at the thought that she got out in time. Foxleap called for Ivypool beside me, and I heard scraping and shuffling, then a thud as something was pushed over and heard Ivypool scramble to her feet and hurry towards us, breathing panicked, coughing.

"Foxleap!" she called, and I think she basically ran into him as he muttered things to her.

I refused to give up calling, and I heard Blossomfall and Bumblestripe approach beside me, their shouts adding to the volume.

Just when I was about to give up hope, I heard the quiet call of "Jayfeather?" from within the rubble, and ran into the mess no matter how dangerous it was.

"Briarlight, where are you?" I called.

"Over here," came the weak reply, and I dashed towards it, locating her trapped under a large slab. I found her hand and took it up, holding it tight.

"It's going to be okay, we're going to get you out of there." I told her quietly.

"I can't feel my legs…" she replied, a slight sob in her voice.

"It'll be okay."

Suddenly Lionblaze was beside me, lifting the slab carefully off her back and I pulled her up into my arms gently, stroking her hair and keeping her close. Then two of the doctors were beside me, and I recognised Cloud Spots and Pebble Heart as they took her off me. I trailed behind them like a puppy as they carried her briskly towards the stairs. I heard Featherwhisker ordering Brindleshade and Ivypool into the medic room for treatment to shock and other possible injuries, but I couldn't hear all other noises anymore. My Briarlight was hurt. My Briarlight was in danger.

I sat down in the waiting room next to Bumblestripe, and no one spoke a word as they took her out for an X-ray. I felt mute, like I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to, I only wanted Briarlight to be okay.

I was the first to jump to my feet when they came back in at around ten.

"We have results." Yellowfang said in a grave tone.

"And?"

"She has a broken spine."

* * *

** I'm sorry**

**...**

**..see you on the flip side**

**~KT**


	28. Worry

**Welcome back again puppitos**

**Don't question the name it's what I call everyone now**

**60 REVIEWS?! :D**

**So**

**PhoenixRune: I'm sorry, but thank you for not killing me. My poor Briarlight child ;-;**

**SunKatt: ;-; ;-; -; -; ;-; I'm sorry my favourite unofficial warriors couple **

**Ivystormrandomness: Yaaaaayyy mothpool! Yeah, most of my friends are in the LGBTQ+ community, and they all got girlfriends too. Then me, the pan of the group, has no one, and the girl I had a crush on that one time is straight ;-; Uh, please don't kill me. Mothpool is beauty, I will try to not ruin it. Um, about the Quora thing, sure?**

**Now onto le fic**

* * *

Ivypool POV

I was asked to stay in the patient beds for that night so that they could keep an eye on me. Brindleshade was in the bed next to me, being treated for shock. I wasn't found as experiencing any, but I had a few scratches, and besides, they didn't have anywhere else for me to stay.

Blossomfall and Bumblestripe had been sent away while they started examining her for the operation that she would probably have soon, but Jayfeather was allowed to stay by her bedside on the excuse that he was a doctor too, and could care for her. She fell unconscious when they took her in for the X-ray and she hasn't woken up yet, though everyone suspects it's for the best she doesn't. They've said they'll try to get her back out again before Christmas, but it's not a promise.

Lessons usually stop for Christmas at around the twentieth, but they've ended them now so that everyone can take time to calm down again. Also so that the teachers can focus on what's needed to do.

Rumour has it they're going to sue the building company.

They'll also need to repair it and do a safety check

And find suitable places for us to stay

It's a lot more than you realise if you think about it.

It was around 11 in the morning and I was sat in the library, idly flicking through a book without really paying much attention to it. I couldn't not with all the events that had happened the previous night. I took a quick glance around and saw that quite a few others were experiencing similar problems reading, their eyes darting about and sometimes stealing a few quick, nervous glances at the ceiling.

I couldn't blame them. A couple of Thunders looked like they'd had troubles sleeping, and I knew for a fact that some people who were closer to the room like Cinderheart and her sisters and Bumblestripe had been awake a long time worrying, and Feathertail and Willowshine had actually asked for mild sedatives (they lived below the collapsed room). A lot of people were seen buying chamomile tea in the shops that morning too.

Usually the thing that calms me and Foxleap down is actually parkour, but a quick glance across at him told me the same thing; _let's not disturb the roof anymore than it is._

But the library was where we spent most of our free time, so it was still comfortable to be in the quiet room. The school was in one of those still, solemn periods where the halls were as quiet as the library. Everyone walked briskly from place to place, no one talked, and everyone was worried. No one dared consult them for treatment for colds in fear of interrupting work with Briarlight.

I was surprised to hear the 'ding!' that notified me of a message, and took a quick glance down at the message before doing a double take and holding my phone up to my face.

_Jayfeatah: Briarlight's allowed a visitor. The operation is done. Get up here, but don't bring Foxleap and I'll explain._

I almost nodded, but reminded myself that no one else could see or hear the message.

"Um, Foxleap? I have to go now. I-" I trailed off, about to say 'see you soon' but I realised I didn't know when I was going to see him next.

"You…?"

"I'll see you soon." I replied anyway, giving him a quick wave and turning to head out of the library.

Briarlight POV

Sleep was just as painful as consciousness.

I felt battered and bruised and scarred all over

But the worst thing was I couldn't feel my legs

They were completely numb

I felt like just a broken body slowly sinking in a black sea

But no matter what I couldn't break free of sleep

It enveloped me, dragging me down

I was scared

Scared I'd never wake up

But for the first time in what felt like an eternity I could hear voices

They were muffled, and it was hard to discern words

But it was comforting to know I wasn't alone

For the first time, I began to rise up through the dark sea

Their voices became more understandable

Ivypool's is the first one I recognise

_Will she be okay?_ echoes in my mind.

My roommate...she got out okay...I was worried…

Then another

Jayfeather

Memories come back of my unconsciousness

The warm touch against my hands

The comfort in his presence

_We don't know yet, but one thing is for certain_

He breaks off with a defeated sigh, and I wanted to reach out and touch him, to comfort him

I've almost risen out of the sleep

_She will never walk again_

My eyes snapped open to a harsh white light

Featherwhisker POV

Briarlight didn't take the news very well, though that was expected. I looked through her student files the other day and she has the fastest running track record in the school at the moment. If I were in her position I'd be devastated too. At least the operation was successful, and we were able to stop the internal bleeding and remove the shattered bone. But even though she was awake, everyone on the medical team was worried she wouldn't make it through the month, let alone the rest of the academic year.

Some others like Leafpool had more hope than the rest, and they were, like Jayfeather, constantly by her side, treating her every need. Meanwhile the grey-haired teen was hanging between hope and devastation, unable to reach either. Hope that she was living. Devastation she couldn't do what she loved most.

I was going through paperwork when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called, pushing my reading glasses back up my face.

The door opened and Jayfeather slipped in, closing the oak behind him. I looked up.

"You here for information on Briarlight?" I asked politely, despite the fact that he was by her side every day. He just shook his head and continued forwards, stopping to sit down on the chair in front of my desk. He stopped halfway and looked at me. "Uh, can I sit down?"

"Sure. What is it you need? And, uh, how did you find the chair?" I replied slightly awkwardly.

"I've been in here for patience lectures so many times I know where it is."  
"Okay, what's the matter?"

"I wanted to know if there was anything we could do to help Briarlight to walk again. Like bionic legs, or...some kind of artificial spine?"

I shook my head sadly. "It's possible to create artificial bones, but we'd have to go through large complications trying to reconnect and repair her nervous system. Most of the nerves in the area were shattered. And technology on the Five Islands isn't advanced enough for us to grant anything along the lines of bionic limbs. We couldn't afford it, besides."

"We could build some."

"While costing less, it would still be expensive and extremely difficult. And would you rather your girlfriend never walked again or exploded because of the flimsy mechanics she was provided by people with no training?"

Jayfeather bit his lip and looked down silently.

I sighed. "We're doing all we can, Jayfeather, believe me. If it makes you feel better, we do have a wheelchair for her, and if you're willing to help we can teach her to balance her weight properly on crutches, but there's no way at the moment we could get her back on the racetrack."

He sighed. "I...I understand. Thank you, Featherwhisker."

"No problem. Girlfriends are a precious thing, Jayfeather, keep her close."

"I'd never dream of not."

He slipped back out again and closed the door. The second he was out of earshot, I picked up my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Thunder speaking?"

"Hey it's Featherwhisker. I, um, have an idea about Briarlight."

* * *

**There is hope for Briarlight**

**See you on the flip side**

**~KT**


	29. Almost Better

**Greetings puppitos!**

**Welcome back to le Warriors High!**

**Over 4000 views?! Thanks guys!**

**So we got some reviews to respond to and then our chappie will be on its way!**

**PhoenixRune: I'm sorry! I love the little bean too ;-; I will try to not hurt her anymore :3**

**Ivystormrandomness: HOPES AND DREAMS INTENSIFIES ]****:) I don't know why they get girlfriends. I don't. :/ Or boyfriends. I won't kill Briarlight, I don't quite want to die either. I'm not on Quora but I think I can still look. What's it under? Nothing is wrong with you, we're all insane :3**

**SunKatt: Thank you! I like my cliffhangers :3 I got a mark in a writing assessment for a cliffhanger once XD **

**Fawnstep: Thank you! But where is the world without cliffhangers? (A much easier place :/)**

**Thank you all! Now on with le chapter!**

* * *

Hollyleaf POV

December nineteenth and everything had almost returned to normal

Briarlight was awake, and though it had taken a while for her to adjust to the news -it had taken us all a while- she was regaining her optimism and cheerfulness, as well as returning to her full health. She was always bright anyway, and now that she was looking on the bright side it seemed to be rubbing off on everyone. Foxleap and Greystripe had gone out of their ways to cheer the school up, which had succeeded, and the school had won the sue. Ivypool had been relocated into my room and Brindleshade was in a single room close to the patient room recovering from shock. There were maintenance workers busy clearing away the rubble and repairing the roof, and they were making quick progress on that.

On top of that we recently got the announcement that tomorrow six new students were joining the school, five of them transferring across from RWA and the last one coming from being homeschooled. Wow

Okay, so what we learned about Briarlight's injuries: she has a broken spine. The nerves connected to the bone have completely shattered, and the bone is broken so badly they could only remove it to stop the internal bleeding, meaning she is now paralyzed from the waist down. Meaning she'll never walk again.

I sighed and continued clicking my pen in and out.

_Oh Briarlight, why did it have to be you? You were so bright and energetic, you were the fastest in the school…_

There was a knock on the door, then Icecloud came in.

"Hey girl, you alright?" I called over to her, getting up.

"Oh yah, just gotta pick up some things. Going out with Toadstep." she replied with a smile.

"Ooh, how exciting!" I responded, a slightly teasing tone in my voice, "Has he proposed to you yet?"

"Hey!" she laughed, punching my arm lightly.

"Ah, so not yet. Almost."

She laughed and swung her bag onto her shoulder, leaving the room with a smile on her face.

Dovewing POV

I filed into the assembly hall with Rosepetal in front of me and Blossomfall behind, trying to not let anyone shove into me in the awkward hurry into the hall. I had been extra careful doing my hair so I could make a good first impression on the new students. I highly doubted that people living up a mountain would have any sense of fashion, but someone who always spent time at home and in town where all the big shops were was bound to know a few things.

As we got to our seats, I noticed the six students and four principals standing on the stage, the students looking slightly uncomfortable. The first must've been the homeschooler, she was standing apart from the rest and looked a bit more nervous, but was sporting a branded hoodie that definitely suited her skin and hair tones. She had straight dark grey hair with lighter undertones, and it looked a bit like mine apart from the different shade, and had azure eyes to match.

Next was the mountainers, mostly in t-shirts or light jumpers despite the cold weather, though I supposed they did live up as freezing mountain. The first was a shifty-looking, tall boy with very dark brown hair and narrow amber eyes, their face slightly shadowed. After them was a smiling girl with dappled orange-brown hair and shining green eyes. Then there was a shorter boy with light ash-blonde hair and light blue eyes, who also had a smile on his face. After was a dappled brunette with wavy hair and warm green eyes, who looked a bit like Leafpool if it weren't for the darker hair shade and eye colour. Finally there was a girl with caramel-blonde hair and purple-green-grey eyes that reminded me of sage leaves. She was the only one from RWA to wear a hoodie, and looked the most casual and...relieved to be here?

The second everyone was sat down, Principal Thunder walked up to the microphone and began speaking.

"Welcome, students of Warriors High! I hope you are enjoying your year so far, and five days 'til Christmas!"

'A loud cheer went up. He waited for it to be over before speaking again.

"Now, this is a very special day for us, as we are receiving six new students under the names of Sparkie, Stick Breaking From Tree, Autumn That Comes With Promise, Grass Growing By Stream, Leaf Blowing In Wind and Sage That Falls Like Feather."

He addressed them from left to right like I had, and I narrowed my eyes at the last five names. Who names their child that? I hoped we didn't have to call them that.

Thankfully we didn't.

"To truly become a student of Warriors High, they must be granted their 'warrior name'. Like all of you these students went to the Moonstone when they were younger, and so we will respect that part of their lives by keeping their birth names. Sparkie, from this moment on you shall be known as Cinderspark, you shall room with Brindleface and Frostfur and we assign you to both Thunder and Shadow Team. Stick, from this moment on you shall be known as Stickfur, you shall room with Ratscar and Crowfrost and we assign you to both Shadow and Wind Team. Autumn, from this moment on you shall be known as Autumnhunter, you shall room with Whitetail and Heathertail and we assign you to both Wind and River Team. Grass, from this moment on you shall be known as Grasstail, you shall room with Reedwhisker and Beetlewhisker and we assign you to both River and Shadow Team. Leaf, from this moment on you shall be known as Leafwhisker, you shall room with Sunstrike and Furzepelt and we assign you to both Wind and Thunder Team. And finally, Sage, you shall now be known as Sagefeather, you shall room with Feathertail and Willowshine and I assign you to both River and Thunder team."

Thunder broke off with a deep breath as everyone gave a polite clap for them.

"Great, now, River, please."

His colleague took over with a slight laugh to make the next announcement, which we were not prepared for.

"Okay then, students in fifth grade are now required to think about their career paths, and this requires them to narrow down their lessons to focus on the needed one. This means they must choose which lessons they want to remove and which lessons they want to keep from their timetable. There are few requirements, but the few are: maths and English must be kept, there must be at least two of the sciences, and finally at least one language. There may be as little or as many lessons chosen as you like. Decisions are required to be told to the office by as late as the 31st of December. Thank you."

Sagefeather POV

I rode the lift down to the first floor and got out to wander about. It was so nice to walk freely around new halls instead of the old, boring ones of RWA. It was so nice seeing new things! I wandered past a door with a sign saying 'Library' on it and made a mental note to visit soon. Our old library was crap.

I came across a row of lockers and found that one was mine. It was a coded one, and I quickly set the password then opened it and closed it a few times. We didn't have lockers up the mountains.

Just as I was about to close it for the last time, I heard footsteps, which wasn't uncommon seeing as the hall was a little busy, but they were approaching me. Then I heard a gruff voice say "Hey you, mountainer," and I peered around the locker door to see a muscular boy with dark brown hair and amber eyes, and a tall boy with black hair -with orange tips- and amber eyes.

"Ya?" I replied casually, though something told me these boys weren't here to chat.

"You think you can just walk into our school and strut around like that?" the tall one asked. I raised an eyebrow, "Well think again! Hey Ratscar, I think we should show this girlie here who the bosses are."

"And I agree." said the brown-haired boy -Ratscar was it?. He lunged towards me to punch me, but I slid out of the way easily.

"Well I don't." I replied.

"Oh but you should, 'cus otherwise we'll have to teach you the hard way."

"I'd like to see you try."

Most people had stopped to watch, and they were deathly silent, though one person was filming.

"Oh is that a challenge? Well then, we'll just have to make you regret it then, won't we?" he growled.

I offered him a simple smile. "Well if that's the case," I shut the locker.

"You'll have to catch me first."

* * *

**So our RWA students have finally joined the chat!**

**Who knows what they're gonna do now?**

**Answer: Me**

**Except kinda not**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, have a great morning/day/afternoon/evening/night and thanks for reading!**

**And see you on the flip side!**

**~KT**


	30. Already Legends

**Hap valonti chicken nuggets**

**Yo**

**Hey fam**

**And morning idiots**

**Is how I've been greeted this morning! So guten morgen puppitos and welcome back to Warriors High!**

**Disco in our school today. Everyone's saying it's for Valentine's Day **

**Ahem**

**Ivystorm: RWA are here to mess up the world! The RWA students coming over was a complete accident, I was bored in a car journey and asked all my friends to make up warrior names. Friends who don't read warriors. (Sagefeather was my OC though). So now Sage and Co. are here! (can I just say I love that? XD)**

**Fawnstep: Oops I forgot that was a cliffhanger um...yeah I wanted to introduce the new students as quickly as possible because I love them but I didn't want to introduce them too quickly. Don't worry, this story will keep going until it's done, no matter what! Um...cookies, take my cookies (: :) (: :)**

**Who knows, if you leave reviews maybe you'll all get cookies...**

**Now enjoy cahpteh**

* * *

Foxleap POV

The second Ferncloud left the library we scaled the bookshelf and leapt onto the rafters. Ivypool gave all of them a few weight tests to check that they were intact and after a quick thumbs up, I pulled out my phone and hit 'record'.

Ivypool front-flipped over a few rafters to land by me. "Hello students of Warriors High! Welcome back to another amazing video of the stunning moi-"

"Alright don't overdo it." I interrupted.

Ivypool smiled and dragged me into the camera's view. "And of course, my assistant Foxleap."

"I think you'll find that I am the one who taught you this stuff-"

"-But enough of intros, let's get into our tricks!"

I rolled my eyes and Ivypool took the camera off me with a 'good luck' smile and said "Just remember, don't try any of this at home, school or work, because I know River follows us.". I took a deep breath then leapt from the rafter to a light below, diving into a forwards roll as I landed. The light swung forwards slightly and I used the momentum to dive forwards once more, gripping onto a rafter with my hands and swinging upwards, landing on it after a quick flip. A sturdy rope was hanging on the crossbeam just above me, and there was Berrynose waiting below me with a paper plate full of gingerbread cookies. He gave a quick salute. A soft 'thud' told me that the white-and-silverette had landed on a rafter nearby, and I straight up fell backwards with a wave. I fell freely through the air, twisting and spinning, then caught the rope at the last moment and wrapped my ankles around it so I stayed upside-down, then I was face to face with Berrynose.

"Why, hello my good sir," I greeted, then took the plate off him and scaled the rope again upside-down, dropping him one as I went. I rolled back onto the rafter and stood up as Ivypool joined me.

"Well thank you for joining us in this short but risky Christmas edition of our amazing show! Remember, one like equals one cookie and all will be delivered tomorrow on the awesome Christmas Day!" I signed off.

"Now thanks for watching, and see you all next time, gooodby-"

But just as Ivypool was about to finish concluding the video, the doors swung open loudly and a girl with caramel-blonde hair came sprinting in, a smile on her face.

"Yo is that not the new girl?" Ivypool hissed beside me, camera following her.

"The Sage one?"

"Ya,"

She ran over to the bookshelf we used to climb up and leapt at it, scaling it in less than five seconds. Without stopping she leapt onto the rafter closest to it then hopped lightly across to the others until she was above the door. She grabbed another one of the ropes that was attached to the crossbeam and straight-up dove down with it. Just before she reached the bottom, Ratscar and Spiderleg burst through the open doors, looking about furiously. They jumped backwards as the 'Sage one' stopped falling in front of them with a smirk.

"Are you getting this?" I hissed over.

"Yup," she replied.

"Hey, you!" Spiderleg panted, "You coward! You ran away!"

"I'm dreadfully sorry, boys, but your ugly faces were getting too much for me." she replied.

A loud 'ooooh' ran around the people in the library watching.

Ratscar's face twisted into one of intense rage and he stormed forwards. "I've had enough of you missie." He threw a fist forwards, but she just swung to the side. Without warning she pushed herself off the rope and kicked Ratscar backwards mid-air, then back-flipped gracefully onto the ground and dipped into a dramatic bow.

"Ugh, this isn't worth it Ratscar, let's leave." Spiderleg grumbled, a slight nervousness showing.

"No I'm not leaving until-"

"I couldn't agree more!" she interrupted brightly, shoving them out of the door and closing it in their faces, "Goodbye!"

She turned around and scaled back up the rope, slower now. She shook herself when she arrived on the rafters again, then turned and noticed us.

"Oh, hi!" she said, "I'm Sagefeather, who are you?"

For a moment I just stared, then grinned and said, "I'm Foxleap, and this is Ivypool. Can I just say that was the most epic thing I've seen someone pull off on Ratscar since the Brindleshade of '27?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Nice."

I turned back to the camera. "That was the most epic thing I've seen someone pull off on Ratscar since the Brindleshade of '27."

"The Sagefeather of '28!" someone called from below.

"Yes!" Ivypool shouted back.

"Now, uh, d-did you film that?"

"Yep."

"Do you usually film things on rafters?"

I smiled further. "Come and see."

* * *

_Dear Mr Rock_

_I am sorry to have to disturb your Christmas Eve with this letter, but I believe it comes across as rather urgent. I am sure you have been informed that recently part of the school roof collapsed, crippling one student, sending another into shock and risking the life of the final, as well as many others. Our medicinal staff have informed us that all will be okay, we won the sue against the building company, and they have completed the safety check with a green tick. The rubble has been cleared, and reconstruction is underway, so I hope that these are enough positives in the school to hide the negative for now._

_Recently a normally-cheerful student named Squirrelflight came to us looking extremely distressed. She informed us that her friend under the name of Tawnypelt has gone missing, and that her friend Snowbird seems to have disappeared too. No one is sure whether they are linked, and it is only the students Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Brambleclaw, Stormfur and Feathertail that know, and they have been instructed to tell no one else. They have not been picking up calls or seeing messages, and there is no trace of any of them on the security cameras. The last time they saw them was on the 17th of December, half an hour before the roof collapsed, and they had just finished hanging out._

_No one has been able to track any hints whatsoever thus far, but one of the students raised the thought that the disappearance and the collapse were linked, and the latter was merely a distraction for a kidnapping. They have been told that they are most likely wrong, but we think this is a valid point._

_I am once again sorry that I am interrupting your Christmas, but we request simple instructions that could help us find the missing students without raising worry or alarm._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Kind regards, Miss T Shadow_

* * *

** Warning: The 'Missing Friends' arc won't be continuing for a couple of chapters, so sorry about le cliffies**

**Welp time to go fetch my Thanos armor for when you come to kill me**

**Please don't**

**Guess I'll see ya'll on teh flip side **

**~KT**


	31. Christmas!

**Hello all and welcome back to le Warriors High!**

**So sorry about the long break! I have been working on other things as well, but I promise I will see this through to the end!**

**Now some responses to our lovely reviewers!**

**SunKatt: Time for some more action! There are many options, but there is only one correct answer :3 and yes, I do like my cliffhangers X3 (: :) cookie for you~**

**Ivystorm: Whoops, let's hope the wifi is good in StarClan! Miss T Shadow for Tall Shadow :3 and '27 and '28 because of the years. I like to imagine it's 2028 when the story is set...or maybe it could be 3028...huh...anyway, Rock probably doesn't celebrate Christmas, yeah lmao (: :) cookie for you~**

**Ice that falls like snow: Yeah, I do like the name Snowbird lol. It's nice to see you still reading! Nice to know you started here too :) (: :) cookie for you~**

**Duskspiral: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed it! (: :) cookie for you~**

**fawnstep: Enjoy le cookies. Glad you aren't here to slaughter me :) I don't really play any online games I think. Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy! (: :) cookie for you~**

**I don't think I ever addressed this, but Giovanna: We'll have to see as it goes along :) (: :) cookie for you~**

**CelestialStorm: Wow, thank you for the review! It's nice to know how much you like it! Haha, then we'd just have the difficult task of giving them all human names lol. Thank you for pointing out the mistake as well! It should hopefully be changed by now, I wouldn't have noticed it otherwise lol (: :) cookie for you~**

**So thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy le chappie!**

* * *

Lionblaze POV

I was having a nice, comfortable sleep.

Or I was, at least, until someone started thumping my head with a pillow and no mercy.

"LIONBLAZE! Get up! It's Christmas!"

I opened my eyes and shot the most raged glare at Foxleap I could muster, but quickly gave in to laughter.

"All right Foxleap I'm coming now."

I rolled out of bed as he moved on to assaulting Jayfeather (who had finally been told to sleep back at his room) and got quickly changed into tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt. I looked scruffy but seeing as it was seven AM I didn't really care.

An angry sound of unidentifiable onomatopoeia came from the other side of the room, and I looked over to see Jayfeather snatch the pillow off Foxleap and batter him mercilessly with it until the ginger had been driven back onto his bed in a mad fit of laughter.

"Jayfeather, Jayfeather, where is your Christmas spirit?" I tutted as he growled and began throwing on his own clothes.

"Yeah Jayfeather, Santa must've definitely put you on the naughty list!" Foxleap gasped in between giggles, and was immediately knocked back down onto the bed by his roommate lobbing the pillow at him. "You stay down!"

I chuckled to myself and ducked under my bed to pull out the stack of wrapped gifts for everyone.

"Merry Christmas bro." I said, passing the box to him.

He calmed himself down a little and sat down on his bed to tear open the wrapping paper, before balling it up and launching that at Foxleap too, and feeling across the gift try and identify what it was.

He looked up, eyes shining. "Woah! You got me the book? And in braille too?"

"Yup,"

"Thank you so much!"

He reached under his own bed and threw a present at me, which I caught and immediately began tearing open, eager to see what lay inside. It was a branded T-shirt, simple, but rare, with a fade of black to red to gold.

"Woah cool! Thanks Jay!" I thanked him, then looked at Foxleap aqs he whistled for me then hurled a smaller present over at me.

I instinctively reached up to shield my face and catch it, but it exploded on impact, and I felt myself covered in black, smoky powder yet again. Foxleap dissolved into laughter again as I narrowed my eyebrows at him.

"S-sorry mate! That was meant for Berrynose." he choked out, controlling himself and wrapping another soot bomb in the colourful paper, then passing me another box.

I rolled my eyes and opened it to see a nice box of my favourite chocolates. "Thanks Foxleap." I replied with a laugh, passing him one.

After Jayfeather gave him his gift, we collected all our presents together and walked over to Toadstep's room to pick him up, then over to Cinderheart's room where we were celebrating. The girls were already there, including Briarlight in her wheelchair.

Foxleap immediately ran to the front.

"OKAY EVERYONE IT'S CHRISTMASSSSSSSSS!" he yelled.

I turned to Jayfeather. "I have the feeling he is on sugar high already."

Ivypool POV 

At 2 pm we were still partying in the room, and it had evolved to some kind of truth or dare game but without the truth option.

"Okay Jayfeather, it's your turn to be dared," Honeyfern announced, picking up a hat of names, "And the person daring you is...Lionblaze!"

"Hmm..." the golden blonde thought for a moment, "Okay, your dare is to look Berrynose in the eyes and tell him he's cute."

"WHAT?!" came from Jayfeather, Honeyfern and Berrynose at once while a few people started laughing.

"I can't do that!" the blind medic complained.

"Well...you can do it or do a lap around the island." his brother responded, nodding towards the window where I could see Toadstep still jogging tiredly about. I mean, I wouldn't really want to kiss Sandstorm either.

"Ight fine."

Jayfeather turned to face Berrynose, whether he could see him or not, and said.

"I think you're cute." in the most dull and bored way ever. I choked out a snort in attempt to stop laughing as Berrynose blinked, flushing slightly, and Honeyfern looked pretty triggered.

"Now next dare."

"Okidoki, Icecloud! Is being dared by...Hazeltail!"

"Okay, I dare you to stand on the roof and shout 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!' at the top of your voice."

Icecloud cringed then left the room. I heard the elevator being called and grabbed my phone, quickly dashed out of the room, bolted up the stairs then waited for Icecloud to climb up to the roof and followed her. I hit record as she moved to the centre.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" she shouted loudly. Well she didn't lie.

I laughed as she turned around and realised I was filming before bolting towards me in an attempt to stop me.

"Relax! It's just for proof you did the dare!" I cried between giggles.

She relaxed and stopped trying to snatch the phone off me.

"Everyone probably heard it anyway."

She laughed and we headed back to the room. But when I opened the door, Foxleap was standing there, waiting for us. Or at least me. He immediately grabbed me, not roughly, and pulled me in to kiss me. I was shocked, to say the least, we'd never really been a 'kissy' couple. It was good, like, but not really something for our relationship.

He pulled away. "Ah...sorry about that…"

Realisation clicked in. "Oh, dare?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"I rate that two stars out of five!" Berrynose called mischievously from his seat.

"I rate you one star out of five!" Foxleap retorted, earning several smirks.

I was invited to sit back down again and watched as Hollyleaf was dared to text the Thunder Group Chat using as little grammar as possible. And to say 'Berrynose is that best'. Bet no one can guess who dared her.

"But good grammar is my life!" Hollyleaf complained in a wailing tone.

"Then get a better one." Foxleap replied, bumping his roast record up to two.

"But what happens is one of the English teachers find out? What will happen to my grades then?"

"Hollyleaf, you've seen how bad we can text, have our grades ever dropped?" Cinderheart asked. The ravenette thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"Then do the dare." Jayfeather concluded.

She sighed and pulled out her phone, typing something and spending about a minute editing it until the message spread around the group with synchronised notification noises. I checked.

**Hollyleaf: beryn0se is teh b3st**

I snorted as she ducked her head in shame. "Oh my stars, Holly! That's not even that bad!"

"It's still an insult to the English language!" she cried, sobbing slightly.

We all exchanged exasperated glances as she left the room to 'Remake peace with the English 'Gods''. Honeyfern cleared her throat and moved on again.

"Okay then...uh...Ivypool, I think it's your turn to be dared."

I rubbed my hands together and grinned. "Alright, what've ya got for me?"

"You are being dared by...oh. Toadstep. Um, is he still running around outside?"

As if in reply, the black-and-white haired boy collapsed through the door, panting heavily. He looked sweaty.

"Don't touch the beds!" Cinderheart immediately said, then smiled, "Ah, sorry. Uh, the carpet is comfortable…?"

"Anything is comfortable right now." he breathed, falling to the floor.

"Umm...do you want to dare Ivypool or someone else next turn?" Honeyfern asked.

"No no, I can do Ivypool. I thought of some good ones on the run."

"Okidoki then! Ivypool, your dare is…"

"To voice call everyone on the Thunder Group Chat and sing a meme song."

I grinned. "Fun. I have the one."

Without hesitation I picked my phone back up and hit voice call on the group chat. About seventeen people picked up and it got crowded.

"What's up Ivypool?" someone asked.

I cleared my throat. "Tell me why,"

There was a moment's silence. Then-

"Ain't nothin' but a heartache."

I smiled. "Tell me why?"  
"Ain't nothin' but a mistake."

"Tell me why."

"I never wanna hear you say!"

"I want it that way!" We finished together.

There was a long moment of silence on the other end. Then there was the voice of someone, more specifically Dustpelt.

"Ivypool and whomever that was, I may murder you."

"Nope!" I replied and ended the call.

"Wow, Ivypool, just wow." Lionblaze laughed before they continued on.

I returned to look at my phone as I got a text from...Sagefeather I think.

**Sage That Falls Like Feta: Good singing girl!**

**Parkourpool: Thx was it you who sang with me?**

**Sage That Falls Like Feta: Ya**

**Parkourpool: Good girl**

Then I put the phone back away and continued to watch the dare game.

* * *

**Everyone be celebrating and being crazy**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter we might get some more on Tawnypelt and Snowbird's situation :3**

**Thank you all for reading, and see you in the next chapter!**

**Henceforth see you on the flip side!**

**~KT**


	32. Gut Feeling

**Hello puppitos!**

**Welcome back to Warriors High!**

**I still need a better intro!**

**Ahem, sorry about the slight wait, but we are back! To anyone also reading One in Five, I hit a slight writer's block but I have ideas so hopefully I can release another chapter of that soon!**

**Responses!**

**Ivystorm: Tomorrow I blow stuff up, science is fun. Enjoy le cookie before Mountainshine steals it. Really? Do you have flying cars yet? Yeah, Hollyleaf is a noob at typing non-grammatically, and she hates it too. And he really isn't. Ashfur, hehe, long live the memes! Dammit I still don't have one either. I need to learn it. I know the lyrics but ye. Still not 9am? How long have you been doing that for?**

**SunKatt: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed! Maybe, just maybe**

**Ice that falls like snow: Enjoy le cookie**

**Fawnstep: Memes are beautiful. Thank you! **

**Hope ya'll enjoy the chapter then!**

* * *

Jayfeather POV

I listened to Lionblaze grumble on about how all his homework was stupid and tiring. He was currently on a 2000 word history assignment on medieval Britain, which was way easier than he made it sound. Even if it was to 'Include your opinions' in some parts.

"I can't see the logic in this way of attack planning," Lionblaze thought out loud as I listened to the hard scrawl of graphite on paper.

"If you're aiming for two-thousand words, make it 'I can not'." I helped him out.

"No," Foxleap interrupted, "make it 'henceforth I am unable to can'."

"Henceforth I am unable to can when it comes to seeing the logic in this way of attack planning." the golden-haired teen corrected himself.

I rolled my eyes. That didn't really make sense, but it was better to let him see his own mistakes. When he got graded with an E. Don't ask me why he was still doing it, he gave up History and he wouldn't have needed to hand it in.

Meanwhile I was deciding my options. Because of the medicine course I was doing required chemistry, biology, physics and maths, so that was an immediate 'yes'. English was required, so I ticked that too. The other requirements were at least two sciences and a language, and the medicinal course covered the former, so I just had to decide on a language. I was not taking anything extra. So what was easy and enjoyable?

I decided on Latin and ticked that, then went to deliver the copy.

?'s POV

The hallways were dark, and the lights seemed to grow dimmer with each passing day. Something I hadn't really noticed before. Sometimes I liked it like that, dark for being stealthy and sneaky, but that wasn't really a trait I liked sticking to anymore. I leant against the wall, hidden from sight by two rusting lockers, hoping I wasn't found in my shadowy corner.

Footsteps

I sighed internally and shuffled back a bit further, careful to avoid making a scuffling sound. I gazed out of the window near me, looking at the glistening stars and the dark indigo sky. It was clouded slightly, but the crescent moon still glowed silver from its bed of mist. The approaching footsteps were glowing louder, and the person walking had no intent on softening them so they were sneaking. They had a purpose here.

"Hey, you! Girl who always wears a hoodie! Are you down here?"

I rolled my eyes and stepped into view.

"Me?" I asked boredly.

They turned towards me, and I could tell that they were one of the lower ranked BloodClanners, most likely a messenger or something. They had a cyan collar with a single tooth on it, scruffy dark hair and narrowed green eyes.

"Yeah, you! Scourge wants you!"

_Ah, Scourge. What now?_

"Ight, where is he?" I asked.

"Where'd ya think?" he spat back before turning briskly around and stalking off.

_Sorry hard_, I thought to myself before beginning my walk through the corridors to Scourge's room. Experience had led my footsteps to being automatically soft, and the darker shade of my hoodie allowed me to blend into the shadows fairly well. The hallways seemed empty, but if you paid enough attention there were the figures of people lying still atop lockers, blending in with the shadows, and just the few who crouched in the blind spots.

Bone and was once again stood guard by the entrance to Scourge's room, this time accompanied by Snake.

"The messenger found you then?" Bone growled.

"Yup."

"In you go then."

I walked past them to see Scourge sat on the table like it was his throne, which -to be fair- it was. There were a couple of other individuals sat blank-faced on tables near him, his messengers and fetchers. I paid them no attention, just kept my eyes on Scourge.

"So you've come," he spoke, voice demanding authority in a calm way, "I have a new task for you."

"Stealth or assassin?" I asked coolly while sounding patient. Any sign of rudeness or impatience around Scourge could greatly lower your rank.

"I'd say a combination of the two." he replied, "Kidnap."

_Again starsdamnit_

I raised my chin. "Who?"

"Do you know an Ivypool?"

I paused, keeping my expression blank.

"Sadly not, no."

"Understandable. I have been given a description." He pulled out a sheet of paper, "Mottled silver and white hair, blue eyes, slender and lithe. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Alright, go fetch, your help is greatly appreciated."

Ivypool POV

I'd been hanging around with Sagefeather a lot more recently. She was nice and funny, and had a skill in wit and sarcasm to those usual idiots in Shadow Team who thought they could make everyone's lives a misery but couldn't. Those were always funny.

She could also tell when something was wrong, as I found out the day before New Year's Eve. We were talking in my new room -the one I shared with Hollyleaf, Icecloud and Cinderheart now- with me sitting on my bed and her leaning against the wall, just discussing random things. She had become a great help in recording the tricks me and Foxleap did for the WarriorsPP and we could perform routines that included the both of us now, so that topic often strayed to that, but I wasn't replying as eagerly as I usually did, more quiet, and she could tell.

"Hey...are you okay? You seem quite quiet, is everything alright?" she asked, tilting her head, eyes light with concern.

"Hmm?" I didn't hear at first, "Oh, yeah, everything's fine it's just…"

She waited as I hesitated.

"Don't tell anyone this, okay?" she nodded, "I...think I want to break up with Foxleap."

She paused, thinking. "But you still want to be friends?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I really love our relationship as 'parkour buddies' and really close friends, I-I just can't look at him and say to myself 'He's my boyfriend', do you get what I mean?"

"Yeah. He's not the right kind of guy for you. I get you."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Can you help me tell him?"

She blinked in surprise. "Now? Me? Are you sure?"

"Now, you, I'm sure. I trust you."

She held onto that for a moment. "Okay, face-to-face or calling him? Or text?"

I thought for a moment. "Can I call him? I think he's busy with homework or something right now, I don't wanna disturb him too much."

"Okay. Start the call, I'll talk while it rings."

I did, dreading the moment. Whether we were a couple or just close friends, I didn't want him to be upset.

"Okay, so you've got to be gentle and careful with words. Don't apologise too much. Highlight that you love him as a close friend." Sagefeather listed as it dialled. She'd barely finished speaking when the ginger picked up.

"Hey Ivypool, what's up?" he greeted.

"Hi Foxleap, hope I'm not disturbing anything."

"No, no, I'd much rather talk to you over doing homework. To be fair, I'd rather talk to Dustpelt when he's in a mood than do homework."

I laughed. "Wow. Hey, listen...I've been thinking about this for a bit now, and I think that we should break up."

I took a deep breath as there was a silence from the other end, then continued.

"I'm sorry if it offends you or anything, but I can't look at you and see you as my boyfriend. But I can look at you and see you as my best friend, my trust, my partner in crime. I want it to continue like that, where we can laugh and joke and still be close, but I don't want it to be in a whole 'love' relationship. So I'm sorry, but I just want to continue as normal."

I let out a silent sigh as I finished, and looked up at Sagefeather. She gave me a thumbs up. I put it on speakerphone as he went to reply.

"It's fine, Ivy, I completely understand. I-I actually kinda wanted to do the same, y'know?"

I was relieved to hear that. Sagefeather gave me another thumbs up.

I laughed. "Coincidence, huh? Thanks for understanding. Friends?"

"Of course. Got to go now, bye."

"Bye!"

He hung up and I let out a huge sigh of relief and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Well that wasn't so bad was it?" Sagefeather laughed, sitting cross-legged on the edge.

"Relieving. Wow." I replied, slightly breathless.

"Sooo...you got your eyes on someone else?"

"No, not right now," I replied honestly, "How about you? Seen anyone cute around?"

"Sheesh Ivy it's been ten days!" she chuckled.

I looked at my watch and realised it was seven.

"I'm going to go take a walk outside." I decided, rolling off the bed and straightening out my clothes.

"Okay, see you soon!"

She left the room and I waited a minute before following, taking the stairs down. It was chilly when I reached outside, but not cold enough to need a coat. It had snowed a tiny bit a couple of nights ago, but it had melted immediately, and I was hoping it would again but stay before the end of December.

A colder breeze suddenly rushed by, ending almost as soon as it started but made me shiver nonetheless. I suddenly had a feeling something was off, but something I was almost prepared for. I had a gut feeling and they were almost always right. I moved closer to the wall, where there was a gap in between the school and the gym.

"Are you coming or not?" I called out softly with a slight laugh.

A voice replied "Dammit I hate this." with a growly sigh, then something made contact with my head and I blacked out.

* * *

**Muahaha**

**I'm going to get slaughtered**

**So our lovely little '?' is back, who do you reckon it is? I wanna see your theories!**

**If you have any**

**Welp, not much else to say really**

**Apart from see ya'll on teh flipside where I will hopefully have a better intro and outro**

**~KT**


	33. Debating Decisions

**Well well well, Coronavirus**

**I'm bored of it now**

**We're off school for probably ages now**

**Plenty of time to update**

**So welcome back to Warriors High! **

**Review Responses!**

**Ivystorm: I get how you feel. One more day and then I'm not going to be seeing my friends again for at least two months. Much froar. Are you free of coronavirus in 4028? Can you teach me to fly? Cookies! (: :) (: :)**

**SunKatt: This does seem to contain a lot of cliffhangers. Maybe I should start putting a warning at the start of each chapter hmm. We shall be getting a report on Ivy soon I hope :3. Cookies! (: :) (: :)**

**Fawnstep: Thank you! Yes, we need much memes. I will see this book through to the whether it kills me or not :3. Cookies! (: :) (: :)**

**Welp, enjoy le chapter**

* * *

Leafpool POV

I didn't flinch as Squirrelflight slammed her hands down on the table in front of me, just gazed up with tired eyes. After another mostly sleepless night she had grown impatient with the lack of ideas for how to find Tawnypelt and Snowbird, and was getting fired up at the 'given-up' attitudes a couple of us now had.

"There's nothing we can do!" Brambleclaw shouted, getting up from his seat and crossing the room, "They've gone missing in dangerous times and we've been told to stay calm!"

"What, so you just want to leave your sister in the heart of danger?" the ginger shot back at him, her green eyes furiously narrowed.

Brambleclaw took a step back before bringing himself to his full height, amber eyes ablaze. "You think I'm heartless? No! I'm just saying that the teachers will handle this!"

"The teachers are doing nothing! They haven't even started looking, they're just waiting on this person to simplify it down for them! We could have found her by now!"

"Well what good would it have done if we charged blindly into one of the gangs' lairs and were taken prisoner ourselves only to find out they were elsewhere?"  
"See? You only care about your BLOODY SELF!" Squirrelflight yelled, storming forwards.

He raised his hand to strike her.

Feathertail was there in an instant, catching his hand barely inches away from my sister as I exploded to my feet. There were a few heartbeats of silence as everyone took a moment to collect themselves. Squirrelflight flinched backwards and Stormfur approached Brambleclaw, who seemed to collect himself. He sagged with guilt and allowed himself to be led back to his chair. I took Squirrelflight by the hand and sat her back down with Feathertail, then joined her. Mothwing edged closer to me and I was grateful for her company.

Finally the dark-brown-haired boy sighed, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry, Squirrelflight, everyone, I shouldn't have lashed out."

"It's not your fault," the ginger replied, "I was the one riling everyone up. I'm sorry. And those things I said...I-I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

Crowfeather joined Brambleclaw and Stormfur by the window. We'd bent the instructions slightly and told Mothwing and Crowfeather, and it helped to have extra voices on the team.

"I agree with Squirrelflight, actually. I know the two, and they're strong and resilient, but we can't leave them for any longer. It's been over ten days and the teachers are doing nothing. We've got to do something."

Brambleclaw sighed. "Alright. I'm in."

Stormfur nodded. "Me too."

"And me," I added.

Feathertail and Mothwing glanced around the group. "Are you sure it's safe though?" the light silverette asked, "We don't even know which gang they're in, like Brambleclaw said."

"I actually, um, have an idea." he replied, moving his hand to the back of his neck.

Immediately everyone was watching him. "What?" asked Squirrelflight.

"I-uh...I used to visit Tigerstar sometimes." he held his hand up for the ginger to not interrupt, "Please, let me finish first. I used to think he would help me protect my friends more, and I-I almost trusted him because we're...y'know cousins? And Hawkfrost went too. He brought Tawnypelt once, but she left almost immediately. She said she didn't want anything to do with him, and he let her go but called after her that he wouldn't stop chasing her down until she saw what destiny had laid out for her. After the incident where Hawkfrost nearly strangled Fireheart...I left them too. That was when they formed the Dark Forest. He...Tigerstar told me that I had chosen my consequences and I couldn't turn back. He would find a way to get to me and turn me back to his side, no matter what he destroyed in the process. I think...I think he's taken Tawnypelt as a warning to the both of us. And her friend." he sighed, "I'm sorry I never mentioned this before, but it's only just dawned on me. This is my fault and I'm so, so sorry."

It took a bit for this to sink in, and Feathertail was the first to cross over to him and rest her hands on his shoulders.

"I forgive you. Thank you for sharing this information with us. This helps a lot." she looked around the group, "I want everyone to listen. Do not berate Brambleclaw for his past mistakes, our main priority is now retrieving Tawnypelt and Snowbird. There will be time to talk this over later. Is everyone clear?"

We all nodded and I was quite speechless. This girl...she could do anything so calmly and in such a peaceful manner it was stupid. That was why she was our friend, and I supposed it was best to have her with the passionate and stubborn Squirrelflight.

"So we're headed to the Dark Forest?" Crowfeather asked.

Brambleclaw nodded. "We're headed to the Dark Forest."

* * *

**Language Squirrelflight**

**Another cliffie muahahaha**

**Almost at the end of this mini arc**

**And then plenty more to come**

**Also does anyone know the age gap between Firestar and Mistystar pls?**

**See you then!**

**Stay safe ya'll**

**Bai**

**~KT**


	34. Taking Action

**Hey guys**

**BREAKING NEWS! AUTHOR'S STORY HAS RETURNED AFTER SUPPOSEDLY GOING EXTINCT!**

**Woah woah woah, chill, it's been less than a month...**

**I think**

**Sorry**

**Reviews!**

**Ivystorm: AH NU CORONA! Ah...the online schooling is strange ye...And yes, le bramble idiot. One of my least favourite characters. I think the age gap is about two years, I looked it up...hm...you too, don't die (: :) (: :)**

**SunKatt: Thank you! I think Fire and Misty might be two years, idk (: :) (: :)**

**fawnstep: How to do baked potatoes? (())? Maybe? Thanks, and Ivystorm be zoomin (: :)**

**DaMonkey0706: Hehe, my speciality =) (: :) (: :)**

**SavvySpirit: Thanks! And yeah, I think I might get slaughtered this chapter...oop (: :) (: :)**

**Without further ado, le chappie!**

* * *

Brambleclaw POV

It was midnight and we were ready to move out. Crowfeather had pointed out that it would be better to go under the cover of darkness while there were few people about, and that seemed like a good solution. And if there was a training session going on then all of the 'leaders' would be occupied. We were trying to take as little items as possible, but a gut feeling had led me to bringing a single knife along. I didn't want to use it, but possibly my sister's life could be hanging in the balance.

And Snowbird, I keep forgetting Snowbird

I lead the way out of Squirrelflight's room, closing the door silently behind us. It's best to not arouse suspicion. Over the years of being friends with them, I naturally assert myself as the 'leader' from experience. Everyone accepts it, and now it's just automatic. We go down the stairs softly, pausing to check each floor first before continuing. But when we got to the Wind Floor, Leafpool paused to remind us of something important.

"Security cameras." she whispered suddenly, pointing at one at the far end of the corridor. We froze, and I felt an icy chill run down me. _How could I forget something so important? You stupid moron!_ I cursed myself, growling.

Mothwing squinted at it. "I think it's too far down the hall to see us." she replied quietly.

"Still, what if it can?" Crowfeather asked, heading towards the shadows with Leafpool.

"Surely the teachers won't be watching them at almost midnight?" Squirrelflight responded, and I nodded.

"What if they check them in the morning?"

"I doubt it," I replied, "and besides if the cameras can't pick up Tawnypelt and Snowbird being kidnapped then I doubt they'll pick up some shifty teens creeping through the halls."

Feathertail and Mothwing nodded. Crowfeather debated this for a moment longer and then agreed.

"Still, do you mind me hack-uh _accessing_ the cameras?" Stormfur asked, "I just want to be sure."

"Okay," I replied, "no problem."

"That'll cost us time." Squirrelflight added quickly, and I'm reminded of our argument.

"She has a point." I responded.

"I know!" Mothwing piped up, "Stormfur, do you still have those earpieces from when Foxleap let us play Capture the Flag with them?"

He grinned, "Of course."

"Okay, maybe you can stay in the camera room and keep watch, update us on the things we can't see but you can."

"Great idea!" Leafpool praised. I caught the pinkish tinge of Mothwing's blush as she turned her head away with a bashful 'thanks'. Crowfeather bit his lip but said nothing.

Stormfur nodded. "Alright, everyone take one, I'll go fetch my camera and drone and I'll be guiding you!"

He passed around the earpieces and he hurried back up to the River Floor as we continued downwards. Once we had reached the ground floor, we continued forwards. I felt my breath hitching in my throat.

_It's been a long time since I've done this...creeping through the halls to the Dark Forest...but this time it's for a matter of good, not evil_

I took a deep breath and tried to not tremble. I had friends following me and two people to save. I couldn't show any fear.

Some of the others were, however. Leafpool was holding Crowfeather's hand and was leaning against him, Feathertail looked a bit out of place without her brother and stayed near Mothwing, but Squirrelflight just marched on as determinedly as ever. I smiled and slowed for a split-second to let her fall into step beside me.

"We need you as our mascot." I joked. She grinned.

"Yes, yes, the very fluffy ginger squirrel. It has got a definite ring to it."

I laughed and then sighed, dropping my voice. "Listen...I'm really sorry about earlier. I-I was in such a conflicted state of mind I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry."

"I know." she replied quietly, "It's okay."

I held her hand.

We walked out of the back door and were hit by a cold, icy breeze. I shivered and pulled Squirrelflight closer for both of us. Suddenly there was a crackle in my ear and then Stormfur's voice sounded through.

"Hello? Is this thing working?"

"Yep, we can hear you." I replied, keeping my voice low.

"Great! Alright...it was too dark for the cameras to pick us up 'cus their night vision is broken...and just sending my drone out now. I've linked up the camera on that to this, but I'm not sure how close I can get. Unless they're really focused on the training, they'll see it coming from the sky, so I'll have to try and wind it around trees and hope I don't run into anyone."

"Okay, got it."

"Can you guide us?" Feathertail asked.

"Certainly. Okay carry on, let me know when you enter the forest, I've stationed the drone on the outskirts for now."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Stay safe."

He disconnected again and we continued forwards. The closer we got to the looming, ominous forest, the more I felt the icy chill creeping up my spine. We began to hear voices, some yelling and some pained. It was a training session. My fingers traced a scar on the opposite arm and Squirrelflight glanced at it for a second.

"It was rough," I breathed, "I'd almost forgotten the pain every session."

She squeezed my hand reassuringly.

At last we stood at the very start of it, a dark forest with a thick canopy and strange blue fungi growing around near. This had been a great place to explore before the Dark Forest formed in about...when I was in third grade. After several attacks and injuries everyone knew that the forest was no longer a good place to be. None of this darkness or icy feelings had been here before. It was like the Dark Forest had poisoned it with its evil.

I took a deep breath. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Tawnypelt POV

I struggled desperately against the bounds that held me in place, wrists scraped raw and my breath running short. Sobbing, I writhed around and fumbled for some sort of sharp object to saw them off, but there was nothing. Giving out a low moan of pain and exhaustion, I slumped back down.

I'd been there for about a week, but I'd lost track of time, just watching the sky change and slipping into fitful sleeps filled with nightmares. And the cries of a nighttime...torturous. All the screams of pain and shouts of cold-blooded, murderous victory….

I didn't want to be there a second longer

But there had been no signs of rescue. Just the looming trees and dark shadows. I was getting cramps from being tied tightly to one cold tree, and I could barely feel my fingers. If they turned gangrenous I would be dead. They had been feeding me and forcing me to drink, and talking to me like in interrogations, but it was mostly Tigerstar attempting to persuade me in his charismatic voice to join the Dark Forest.

Then the amber-eyed man himself came back out of the shadows to confront me again.

"Hello, Tawnypelt." he said with a smile. I spat at him, but my mouth was dry.

He chuckled. "Still not warming up to me? Well, you'd better. Tonight's the final day you get to choose your side, and if you choose wrong you'll be more of a prisoner than a guest…"

"I am _not _your guest! You've been holding me captive for, what, almost a fortnight?" I snarled, but my energy was drained and I wasn't intimidating in the slightest.

He roared with laughter. "Aw, little Tawny running out of power? Trust me, if you side with the Dark Forest, I can give you all the power you'll ever need."

"If I side with you, I'll just be another one of your ragdolls to manipulate to your needs. I won't recognise myself." I growled.

"Oh, you will. You'll recognise your true self." he shook his head, "Such a powerful being that I can help you guide."

"I will _never, ever_ join your side."

"This is your final chance, Tawnypelt, join me and rule with power, or decline and I will hurt you in the worst way possible."

"There is nothing you could do to me to hurt me," I snarled, "I will stand strong through it all!""

"Last chance…"

"_No_."

He walked a couple of steps backwards. "Very well. Thistleclaw!"

A spiky grey tabby-haired man with glinting amber eyes walked out of the trees near him, blade glinting at his hip. I tensed myself, braced and ready, but instead of him coming to harm me, he dragged another individual out of the shadows. It was a girl, lithe with pure white hair and green eyes

_Snowbird_

"Snowbird!" I cried, instinct making my hands reach out quickly, but the ropes snapped them straight back. I struggled again but there was no use.

"Tawnypelt has refused to join our side. Let us harm her." Tigerstar instructed in his cool tone.

Thistleclaw nodded and pulled the knife out of its sheath. He hauled Snowbird to her feet roughly.

"Snowbird! SNOWBIRD!" I was shrieking now, pulling desperately to get free, tears streaming down my face. The man positioned his knife at her throat.

"NO! NO! STOP! PLEASE! I'LL JOIN YOU, FINE, BUT PLEASE DON'T HARM HER!" I screamed.

But Tigerstar shook his head. "You had your chance. I want the monster inside of you, not the protective coward. Do it."

"_NO!_"

Snowbird gave me a small, sad smile. I tried to pull free one last time, but it was too late.

I couldn't even close my eyes as she slumped to the ground, bloody.

Ivypool POV

I was led into a guarded room once I came to, recognising the dim, quiet hallways of BloodClan. I refused to take the cool, calm smile off my face, and that seemed to irritate the muscular member that shoved me along. He had black and white hair and narrow amber eyes, and I could get glimpses of the traditional tooth-studded collar coloured various different colours and shades.

In front of me and on a table sat Scourge himself, icy eyes narrowed and the teeth around his neck glinting ominously. I was pushed onto a seat in front of him, and looked around to see several other silent faces watching us from around the room. I didn't break my careless demeanor and watched them casually before looking back at Scourge.

"Even when you are under the threat of injury or death you still look like you don't care at all…" he muttered, gaze curious and interested, "I can see why you were chosen to join them."

"I wasn't chosen, I made the choice myself. And I regret it." I replied honestly, keeping my voice level. That was a skill I'd learned was vital within a week of being a Dark Forest trainee.

Scourge leaned forwards. "You're a curious one, and I've had many of those in the past, but this is different. Maybe if you regretted joining the Dark Forest, you would be more than happy to join BloodClan instead?"

"No. I will never make that mistake, _ever again_." I spat, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"It wouldn't be full time, you'd just go there, do your business, then report to me next opportunity."

"_No_."

He sighed in mock disappointment. "Oh well, I didn't want to resort to this, but there isn't a 'no' option. You spy on the Dark Forest for us, or we'll tell them that you are already spying."

I gave a bark of laughter. "You're an enemy team! They'd never believe you!"

He smiled, an evil, psychotic smile that would freeze you in fear as he marched on in victory. "Actually...they got in touch, and now we're an alliance. Leader to leader. No lies."

My face slipped, unable to contain my shock and the icy dread creeping up my spine. "W-what?"

His eyes shone with satisfaction at being on the upper hand. "They haven't said? Aww, well, BloodClan and the Dark Forest are now a team. We're working together. Or at least that's what they think. We're just there to attack them when they think they've won. And they'll never believe you if you tell them, because we can say you were spying."

I refused to break his gaze, searching for some sign of deception, that he was just lying to get me on his side...but nothing.

"And if that's really not enough we can always throw some pain into the mix...say if we hurt someone you love…"

"I'll do it." I breathed, dropping my gaze to the floor.

"Pardon?"

"I. Will. Do. It." I repeated, meeting his icy eyes furiously.

He smiled again. "Good. We will meet again soon. Actually, you know what? Why don't I just keep you here and release you for Dark Forest sessions only? That sounds good. Bone! Take her to a room and lock the door, send someone to guard the outside and leave her there. Preferably one with no windows."

The black-and-white-haired boy returned to the room and I was dragged out again. I didn't struggle at all, but replaced my frown with the infuriating smile to hide my emotions. They were quite the mix; panic, shock, dread, fury and worry. But I kept silent as I was tossed into a mostly bare room with a few desks and chairs. It was one of the abandoned classrooms, and there was only a single light dimly flickering in the centre of the ceiling. The door was slammed shut and I heard a click as it was locked. Sighing, I took a seat on top of a desk and stared at the ceiling. It was slightly dusty and I was glad I didn't have asthma or allergies or something.

I was sat there, bored out of my mind with wild thoughts for about an hour when I began to hear quiet shuffling sounds and light bangs. I turned my attention to the vent cover on the ceiling, which soon enough came loose and fell to the floor with a muffled 'clang', shortly followed by a figure falling out and landing on the floor with a less quiet '_Oof!_'.

I sighed exasperatedly. "Hi there, Sagefeather."

She got up and coughed, then crossed the room to me.

"Yo. How've you been holding up?" her voice was quiet, and I was reminded that there was -or at least should be- someone on guard.

"Well enough, but you took your time." I replied, dropping my voice.

"Oh well, I'm here now, let's just go."

"Did it take you an hour to get through the vents?"

"It took me half an hour to find the way here, the first half hour I was stalking you."

"Ah, a very sane friend I see."

"Would you rather I left you here?"

I motioned with my hand. "Lead the way."

Squirrelflight POV

When we rounded the corner, the first thing we saw was Tawnypelt sat tied to a tree and quivering madly. A small gasp left my mouth -half of relief and half of fear- and I made to rush forwards, but Leafpool tugged me back into the cover.

_Right, safety first_

Soon enough we got the 'all-clear' from Stormfur, and Brambleclaw almost shoved past me to reach his sister in desperation.

"Tawnypelt!" he gasped, and her head snapped towards us.

"Guys!" she exclaimed, voice high-pitched yet quiet with fear, "You came!"

"You thought we'd just leave you?" Feathertail asked with a smile as the dark brown-haired boy began slicing through her ties with a knife.

She smiled, but then gave a shaky laugh and her eyes dulled. I tilted my head, _she's still conscious… but something's wrong… _

Fear lit her green gaze suddenly, and then she was shaking violently as she was released, her brother helping her to her feet. Something was wrong, her eyes were wide and she had begun to hyperventilate, tears streaming down her face.

"But...Snowbird…!" she gasped.

"Yeah, where is she?" Crowfeather asked, helping Brambleclaw support her and looking like he just wanted to leave.

Tawnypelt went to open her mouth once again to say something, but then gasped again and slumped forwards. Brambleclaw picked her up.

"She's passed out. Probably from stress." he turned his voice to his earpiece, "Alright, Stormfur, can you see Snowbird anywhere?"  
"Working on it now...stay there for a heartbeat, I'm just...oh spirits...oh my blessed...oh fu-"

"What's wrong?" Feathertail asked, concern lining her soft voice.

"Brambleclaw, maybe Crowfeather, do you see that bush ahead of you? Uhm...go check behind it...I'm going to throw up oh sh…"

Brambleclaw seemed confused, but passed Tawnypelt to the Wind Team boy and walked cautiously to check behind it. In the second he saw, he froze, his expression twisting to that of horror and disbelief.

"What's wrong?" I asked, running over to look. I wish I didn't.

Snowbird's body lay there, just thrown down carelessly, in a pool of her own blood that stained her pure white hair red. Her eyes were blank and unseeing, her figure limp and unmoving. My hand went to my mouth and Brambleclaw pulled me closer to him.

"Dear spirits…" I breathed, wanting to tear my eyes away but standing frozen.

"What's wrong?" Crowfeather asked.

"I-It's Snowbird...she's dead…"

Mothwing gasped and grabbed Leafpool's hand as the light brunette pulled her towards her with a silent cry. Feathertail didn't say a word, but her eyes darkened and widened and she closed them to pull us away from the scene.

"Sh-should we leave her there?" Mothwing asked in a high-pitched whimper.

"We can't do much else." Crowfeather responded, "It was hard enough to sneak in here without being caught and now we have Tawnypelt to carry as well. We can't really carry a corpse with us as well."

"But we can't just leave her here without a send-off!" I complained even though I didn't really want to see her again.

"I'll do it, I'm in the medicine course. Give me a second." Leafpool said, walking over to the bush with Mothwing trotting behind her. They didn't look down but breathed in and closed their eyes.

"Blessed spirits, may this young soul who has had to leave us be at rest and peace in your eternal afterlife." the brunette began.

"She has journeyed hard and lasted well but now she seeks guidance on a different path. With protection and kindness, I present to you Snowbird of Shadow Team." the golden-haired girl continued.

"Be at peace, little spirit." they finished together.

"Be at peace." came a quiet murmur from the rest of us. They turned around and stood with us again.

"Come on, we have to go now." Brambleclaw nodded, taking his sister's still form off Crowfeather.

We nodded, but I was immediately stopped again by something cold landing on my nose, then another on my hand. Little white flecks began to fall past my eyes and I looked up. Clouds had gathered in the sky, and small shimmering star-like particles fell gracefully down.

"It's snowing." Feathertail breathed, voice barely audible.

It began to stick to the ground, slowly creating a thin, white blanket on the ground around us. We watched in silence as the first proper snow of the year descended around us despite the dangerous situation we were currently in.

Then Leafpool gasped, and I followed her gaze. A little pure white bird sat on the bush, calmly and curiously watched us. As everyone saw it, it lifted up and fluttered into the snowy sky, arcing away into the clouds. The brunette gave a small smile.

"Snowbird…"

Tawnypelt gave a small sob from where she lay curled.

* * *

**I'm moving to my minecraft world where no one can find me so that I don't get slaughtered.**

**Sorry guys**

**Oop**

**Welp, see you if I survive**

**~KT**


	35. New Year!

**Uh...well howdy there fellas**

**No...no...that won't do...uh...**

***breaks random door* GUESS WHO'S BACK**

**YOU THOUGHT YOU GOT RID OF ME**

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU WERE WRONG**

***clears throat***

**Well hey there again, so sorry about the long wait, but le inspiration has returned and I shall hopefully begin writing once more!**

**So responses first!**

**Wait wait wait, first, WE ARE SO CLOSE TO 100 REVIEWS MY LITTLE SAGELINGS. ...imma refrain from calling ya'll that apologies**

**abujfrmseinhcurwlscmk**

**Also 15 follows and 15 favourites :D**

**Now, responses, with double cookies today**

**Ivystorm/Ivystormrandomness: Ahahahah ****_you can never be free from me_**** =) and yes, killing is bad, let us not kill. In other words, please don't kill me. Enjoy your zoomin (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :)**

**SunKatt: Hehee, I'm sorry. And yes, bearable Bramble. He shall always be a mouse-brain. Yeah, that was just a little something I wrote on the spot heh. Thank you! (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :)**

**SavvySpirit: Ahah...hah...hahah...*runs* *turns around and shouts back* BECAUSE PLOT**

**Ahem, now without further ado, le chapter!  
**

* * *

Bumblestripe's POV

The parties that took place inside of rooms have spread outside into the snowy "backyard" of the high school. Everyone is now bustling about as one big, unofficial party, and everyone has chipped in to the snack fund, bringing down their food and drinks. It's a lot nicer now, busy and loud, but nicer. Someone managed to rig up a stereo system, so now Greystripe is DJing, and I have to admit he has a good taste in music. Nobody has complained or started a fight. It's all going well.

So why do I feel so cold?

Actually I know why, it's because I can see Dovewing with Tigerheart from where I'm sat on the bench. Dancing. And smiling at each other. Dovewing may be slightly narcissistic and arrogant, but she is right about her eyes and smile. They "compliment" each other. How they do, I have no idea, but with the soft glow of the fairy lights in her eyes is so freaking pretty. I sigh. Look at little lovesick Bumblestripe, sat alone mourning for his girlfriend even though he was the one who got angry and stormed off.

I sigh, shaking the hot chocolate in my cup around. I'm grateful someone supplied it, it certainly helps those who are sat around the outskirts keep warm. I don't get how some of the girls are wearing dresses. Suddenly I feel something brush against my elbow, and turn to see Lionblaze has sat down next to me. I put on my best smile.

"Hey, man, I haven't seen you in a while!"  
"You too bro!" he laughs back, "How're things?"

"Eh, well enough. You?"

"Yeah, yeah."

There's a pause, and then

"So I noticed you've been watching Dovewing for a while."

I groan. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Depends on who's looking. But hey, as someone who's had to break up with someone I still love, I know it can be hard to move on. 'Specially when you see them with someone else." he pauses, as if contemplating his next words, "But if I have any advice, it's not to let it weigh on your mind. Girlfriends come and go, you'll find someone you really wanna spend the rest of your life with eventually. And don't let it ruin your friendship."

I snort slightly. "Dovewing's probably already forgotten about me. Us." I comment, half bitterly and half guiltily.

"Y'know what? I doubt it. Sure, Dovewing's narcissistic and conceited, but she has a heart and she's sweet deep down. Go talk to her, I'm sure you can make it better."

I hesitate, and he encourages me more.  
"Fine, fine, but you're paying if I need therapy for depression after this."

"Sure, why not."

I get up and begin walking over, unable to stop myself from noticing how her silver-grey hair shines softly in the moonlight. As I get closer, they both turn to see me, Dovewing regarding me with….guilt in her eyes?

"Uh, hey." I begin awkwardly.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"I uh...I just wanted to apologise about...what happened. I-I shouldn't have run off like that without waiting for you to reply. I'm sorry." I say.

"You're sorry?"

I wince, waiting for some cutting remark.

"W-why are you sorry? I should be the one apologising! I...I cheated on you and said nothing, and I just let you run away without stopping you! I'm so sorry, Bumblestripe."

I blink at her in surprise. Then I laugh. "Well, no reason to not talk to each other, now. I...I forgive you, Dovewing."

She smiles. "And you too."

Then I turn to Tigerheart. "And...I'm Bumblestripe, nice to meet you."

He grins back warmly. Reminds me of Lionblaze. "Tigerheart. I've heard a lotta good things about you."

Oh wow.

I smile. Now I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my back. It feels good.

Hollyleaf's POV

One hour until midnight, my friends!

I'm currently standing around with Cinderheart and Honeyfern, just talking about any random thing that comes to mind. How pretty the decorations are...clothes to be wearing in the winter...how long it'll snow for...etcetera.

Suddenly a snowball hits Honeyfern in the head and she stumbles to the ground, yelping, but quickly dissolving into laughter. I can't help but giggle, looking over in the direction it came from.

"HA! YOU JUST GOT SAGEFEATHER'D!"

It is, in fact, Sagefeather, standing on top of a tree branch about midway up the tree. She is grinning slightly madly, and is promptly knocked off the branch and onto Ivypool (sending them both crashing into the snow with a loud "OOF!") by an impressive counter from Berrynose. I laugh again.

Berrynose winks at his girlfriend and helps her up. She gasps and brings her hands to her chest.

"I am touched by your manners, dear." she mocks.

He picks up her hand to kiss before they both laugh and he returns to his conversation with his brother and Toadstep.

Wait a minute.

Foxleap was with them a second ago.

When he vanishes it can only mean one thing.

Trouble.

Oh no.

I begin furiously searching around, trying to catch even a glimpse of that dark ginger hair. Nope. Nothing.

"Guys, where's Foxleap?" I hiss to the other two. They pale.

"Oh stars."

"Go ask Ivypool or something. Quickly." Cinderheart advises, and I nod and dash off towards the silver-and-white haired girl. She has got up, but Sagefeather still seems to be enjoying lying face-first on the ground. She's conscious though, so I leave her to it. Ivy turns towards me immediately.

"Hey Holly, what's up?" she asks.

"Where's Foxleap?" I ask, more urgently and sternly than I intended to.

Sage cackles, voice muffled by the ground, and Ivypool's smirk grows. Neither reply.

"Where. Is. Foxleap."

She says nothing once more, just raising her eyebrows once and pointing upwards towards the building. I follow her finger slowly.

Foxleap is crouching precariously on the window ledge at the end of the top floor. He seems to be focusing on...fixing something to the wall? And there's a harness just behind him?

"Oh stars...what is he doing now?" I sigh, glancing at his ex.

"You'll see soon...veerrry soon." she replies ominously, and I walk backwards to Cinderheart and Honeyfern.

"Did you get an answer?" the silverette asks. I nod and point up to the window again. We stare incredulously at him for a few moments, when he notices us and gives us a cheery wave, grinning. I blink.

Whatever happens, it best not be destructive.

I can only pray.

Foxleap's POV

Everything is in position, and it's perfect.

I've set up the bungee cord to the harness and rigged it up to the confetti cannons, so when I jump they will explode over the crowd below. Not many people have noticed me apart from those I told. Sure, I'm missing out on conversation, but I have tons of that everyday. If I can time this to the exact moment we tick over into the new year, it'll be perfect.

Ivypool knows she has to film, Sagefeather is making sure that the space below is clear, and Berrynose has tested the cord beforehand. It's safe and secure, and it won't let me hit the ground when I jump. Sure, it's still a little risky, but isn't everything in life? There's no point living life if you're not gonna live to the fullest.

One minute to go until midnight, and I'm waiting on the window ledge still, still grinning stupidly. I am a_ little_ bit nervous, but nothing too major. I've done this plenty of times before. Everyone has gathered into the centre, most staring at the sky to see when the moon will reach its highest point and others watching the clock projected onto the white screen someone put up. I can see it now, I have forty-five seconds.

I catch Ivypool's dark blue eyes from within the crowd. She winks and prepares her phone video. I look down and Sagefeather gives me a thumbs up. She's covered in snow. I don't question it because I saw what happened. Quality comedy.

Thirty seconds. I shift about on my narrow perch. Deep breath in, deep breath out, how many times have you done this before? The cord is trusted, used before and reliable.

Fifteen seconds. I stand slightly, holding the edges for support. Almost time.

Ten seconds. Ivypool hits record and turns to me, and there's a loud, collective, horrible-sounding medley of notification tones from most of the people in the crowd as they realise we're livestreaming. The video is clicked. Everyone turns slowly towards me. Their expressions are a perfect mix of scared and excited.

Five! I take a deep breath.

Four! I grin.

Three! I brace myself to jump.

Two! I jump!

One! The feeling of falling through the air-

Zero!

And perfectly timed! The cannons launch as my weight pulls the trigger once I reach the end of the rope as the clock ticks over, and I bounce up and down as cheers and whistles fill the air. Fireworks launch from around the island, and some more in the far distance where the mainland is. As I come to a stop, I can only breathe a sigh of relief before I'm tugged out of the harness and into the hyper crowd, shouting and jumping around. I'm hugged by random students as they celebrate the new year and the success of the trip. Of course, I join in with them, but I'm secretly so damn relieved everything went to plan.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

* * *

**And if you live in the UK or anywhere that has broken up for school, HAPPY SUMMER HOLIDAYS!**

**Enjoy your break as much as you can with the guidelines.**

**Also vote: would you rather have your collective term as "Sagelings" or "Featherlings" or just me returning to calling ya'll folks, fellas, puppitos, or whatever else comes to mind. Or just nothing. Idm**

**Okay stay safe and don't die and stuff**

**bai**

**~KT**


	36. The Light in Darkness

***Pulls microphone closer***

**So I just watched Glitchtale Animosity bc it's out now and I think I'm scarred for life**

**Ronan was a fricking legend so he's keeping his place as my fav character**

**Thankfully there was only one death, bc B****ê****te got revived **_**again**_ **but dead B****ête Noire haunts my nightmares hklfhesifajnbfhvkearnjbhfwjakfjgnvhcjfkhjd**

**Ahem, but this is Warriors High, not Glitchtale**

**But if you like Undertale go check it out.**

**Anyway**

**HEllo Sagelings! Welcome back to Warriors High!**

**I have a stable plan for the next few chapters so hopefully they won't take like four months to write again lol**

**Responses!**

**AzurineCielo67: Thank you! Yeah, and I'm glad you think everyone is in character! And yeah, it starts off funny, but we're entering dark territory ehehehehehehe. Cookies! (: :) (: :)**

**laurs/Ivy: Hello i is pan (except not, I dont know anymore, the confusion is real aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA) Okidoke Sagelings is is XD. Lol cookies! (: :) (: :)**

**So without further ado, le chappie!**

* * *

Ivypool's POV

I sigh as I scamper up the tree, settling on a branch three-quarters of the way up and hidden behind the foliage. Another training session. I shouldn't be escaping to hide, it's punishable by possibly even death, but I can't take the watchful eyes of so many menacing people on my back. It was bad enough with just the Dark Forest leaders, but the psychopath that is Scourge and his loner troops?

Hahah, no thank you.

I don't know what moved Brokenstar or Tigerstar to initiate the alliance with BloodClan, or what made Scourge accept, but I don't like it. We're already a strong and deadly force, so why do we need these honourless killers? I'm betting they'll betray us at our most vulnerable moment before their plan is complete, but I know if I do so much as move a toe out of line in Scourge's eyes my secret will be out and I'm crowfood. Everything will fall apart. People will die. A lot of innocent people.

...huh, I didn't realise that so many people's lives were on my hands.

I start when I suddenly feel the branch sway as someone jumps down from above, but to my relief it's just Breezepelt. He smirks down at me.

"Gotcha there, didn't I?"

I roll my eyes and pat the space next to me, inviting him to sit down. "Ha ha, sure why not."

He flops down next to me and the branch sways dangerously, rustling the leaves. I fix a glare at him but he just shrugs. "So, O Holy Saviour of Warriors High, how are you holding up?"

"Well enough." I lie, "You?"

"Hey."

I turn towards him. His eyes are filled with concern. "You don't have to lie. I'm in the same situation as you and we're alone. Please can we be there for each other?"

I study him for a few seconds before sighing and inching closer, emotions overwhelming me. "I'm scared, Breezepelt, I'm scared. I feel so alone and lost and trapped, like any second I'll be stabbed in the back, or Scourge will tell everyone about me or you and then we'll be driven out or killed and I won't ever see my friends again o-or they all die, or-!"

I'm cut off as Breezepelt pulls me (slightly roughly) into a hug, and I sob quietly into his shoulder.

"I'm scared, Breezepelt, I'm scared."

"I know." he replies soothingly, stroking my hair comfortingly, "And I am too. But you're strong and cunning, and so are your friends and hopefully me. You can do this. I believe in you."

"Th-thank you." I pause, then, "I'd trust you with my life, y'know."

"I know. And I you."

Silence. But a comforting one this time.

For a short space of time, everything feels like it will be okay.

Thunder's POV

Another teacher's meeting. But it feels so tense and wrong. Everyone is sat around a long table, straight-faced and solemn. River sips his tea at evenly-spaced intervals, and it seems mostly out of robotic habit rather than thirst. At last Shadow begins, clearing her throat and beginning to talk.

"Well, thank you all for coming, first of all. I know this is not a pleasant subject to have a meeting on, but it is an urgent problem that I must discuss with you all."

Small nods, but no words. She takes a deep breath and presses on.

"All of you are aware of the…"Dark Forest Gang" operating in the apt dark forest behind the school grounds. They are a dangerous group in the ownership of many dangerous and illegal weapons, supposedly made up of students of the High School and University. Some are fully experienced, some are still in training, but nobody knows who is truly a part of it."

Wind raises her hand to interrupt, and Shadow lets her speak.

"Many of the students have told us they have suspicions of people like Tigerstar or Brokenstar who graduated last year, and then there are also rumours about current students such as Darkstripe or Redwillow. Nobody knows for certain, but I hear these names a lot."

I nod, having heard similar claims, and made a mental note to make a folder with their files in.

"Thank you, Wind, but like you said no-one knows for certain. It has come to my attention that students risk heavy injury and even death if this group remains, and so I took into consideration the eradication of the group. After a long time thinking about it, I have decided that we are to not act-"

The room explodes into an uproar. I flinch at the sudden volume and ferocity of the teachers, but Shadow simply raises a calm hand for silence.

"-until we have more leads."

"We may not have enough knowledge, but surely we can still fetch the armed police and they can break in!" an old, grey-haired woman growls.

Featherwhisker nods. "I agree with Yellowfang. If this group persists for any longer, we could have more dead on our hands. It took all of our efforts to ensure Snowbird's parents it was a complete accident and that we did not realise such a gang existed, and stop them from starting a lawsuit. If this happens again but we are actually taken to court, we don't have the potential funds to recover from being sued. We almost lost the one with the building company when the roof collapsed!"

She sighs. "I know, I know, but I fear that the Dark Forest would outnumber any amount of policemen, armed or not. We can't deal with a larger body count than one."

No one can reply and so she stands up.

"Meeting dismissed. Thank you all for coming."

She is the first to leave, and I follow soon after with River next to me.

"You alright?" he asks.

I sigh. "I just have the horrible feeling that something's gonna go awfully wrong."

* * *

**And then I throw you straight back into the angst**

**heheheheheheh**

**So anyway, hope you enjoy, have a nice rest of the day or night, and see you next chapter!**

**~KT**


	37. On Thin Ice

**Boo**

**Welcome back to Warriors High Sagelings!**

**so i know i said i had a plan and it would update fairly soon but i got caught up in fun planning and then writing one in five but here we are we have a chapter KD**

**laurs: It's okay, i'm also really bad at keeping up with stories KD. Angst is, in fact, a very good and interesting subject ehee cookies (: :) (: :)**

**Okay that's all, now enjoy the chapter which I'm kinda proud of lmao**

* * *

_"Are you sure this is the best way to get rid of him?"_

_"Yeah. Can't be seen as murder, looks entirely like an accident of his own volition, and it's not close to the school or the 'DForest so even if anyone has suspicions they won't necessarily be pinned as our doing."_

_"And if it misses?"_

_"It won't. We've measured everything out carefully."_

_"Good."_

_"And do you know what the best part is?"_

_"What?"_

_"It'll all seem like an accident, but she'll know it's us."_

* * *

Flametail's POV

"And the maths homework?"

"Almost done…" I reply through gritted teeth, scrawling numbers down _hard _onto the paper, "just a couple more…"

Littlecloud sighs. "Well done for your perseverance, Flametail, but you really need a break once this is done."

"Which it is." I finish triumphantly, dropping the pen onto the desk with a satisfying thud. I lean back in my chair with a relieved sigh and spin it around when I come face to face with Littlecloud.

"Flametail, your mental health matters a lot more than your grades. You've been slaving away at that piece of homework all day, you really need a break!"

"Dude, chill, imma take one now." I reassure him, and he sighs and returns to reading on his bed. Suddenly there's a knock at the door, and he looks up.

"Come in, door's open!"

Someone pushes it open, and I look up to see Owlclaw.  
"Yo, hey FlameT! Y'know the lake down by the shore?" he asks excitedly.

I nod. "Uh, yeah?"

"Well, guess what? It's completely frozen over! We've tested it and it's pretty sturdy too! So we were thinking of having a game of ice hockey, ya wanna join us?"

Ooh! Sounds exciting! I look eagerly over at my roommate for permission and he nods with a smile.

"Sure! Go ahead, enjoy your break."

"Thanks!"

I get up and go to leave after him, but then he calls me back temporarily.

"Just...be careful, okay?"

"Will do!"

I close the door behind me and follow Owlclaw as we race over to the elevator and wait impatiently for it to get us to the bottom floor. We are thankfully uninterrupted, and the second the doors open we dash out of them and through the front doors. We try to keep out of peoples' way due to our level of hyper and running speed but still end up at said lake in record timing.

I see Owlclaw wasn't lying when he said the lake was frozen over. It is, and it looks surprisingly sturdy too! Pine trees blanketed with fresh snow surround us, adding to the more Canadian mood. ...What? Ice hockey. Anyway.

I see Olivenose and Shrewfoot are already on the lake, and Pinenose and Starlingwing are watching from the banks. There's also Jayfeather, Briarlight (in her wheelchair, three cheers for her managing to adventure out!) and some other Thunder kid I don't recognise having a conversation opposite us. I can't make out any words, but it seems they're enjoying themselves.

I give everyone a wave (and am welcomed with cheers and calls) and slide out onto the ice, immediately slipping up. Thankfully not hard. I'm glad I brought a hat and gloves. There's a chorus of laughter which I join in with as I attempt to stand up again, eventually getting there.

"You ready to play?" Shrewfoot asks, watching as I get used to the feeling of gliding on my trainers, or sneakers if you like.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I reply, looking up, "What're the teams and where are the goals?"

"Me and Owlclaw," Olivenose explains, "and you and Shrewfoot. Goals are here…" she waves her hand in the direction of two stones placed near the bank and then over to the other end, and I'm glad it's the shorter length we're playing, "...and there. We're saying first to five points wins. Deal?"

"Deal." I nod, determination setting in my gaze as Shrewfoot throws me a makeshift hockey stick (literally a stick with a bent end) and glides over to the other end surprisingly quickly, placing down a smooth, light stone halfway as he goes. His girlfriend quickly follows.

"Alright!" Starlingwing calls from the bank, "Game begins in three! Two! One! GO!"

I race forwards, keeping my balance easily from years of playing our budget version of the sport. Shrewfoot follows, but keeps his distance a little bit back in case Owlclaw gets there first. Olivenose mimics, patterned hair tied back in a quick ponytail. I manage to get there first, though only just, and knock the stone forwards. My teammate glides up behind me, and I quickly pass to him as Owlclaw comes to tackle. He gets it easily but is blindsided by Olivenose almost immediately, who deftly twirls her stick around to take it from him. She does quite an impressive hit which sends the stone flying back towards our goal, and me and her teammate race to get there first. I do, and slide around so that I'm facing back to our target goal while guarding the stone, then taking off towards it.

Shrewfoot is ready this time, and I dodge Olivenose's attack and pass to him, both of us speeding up as we see the open goal, passing between us constantly and zigzagging to keep them off us. Both of them are catching up, but it's too late! I aim and shoot, and the stone zips neatly in between the stones, tripping to a stop on the bank.

We cheer, and Pinenose announces 1-nil. Olivenose pokes her tongue out playfully at us but smiles and congratulates us, catching the stone as Starlingwing tosses it after racing to fetch it.

The game goes on. Olivenose looping around us before passing it to Owlclaw and him scoring. The same boy slipping over while defending, allowing Shrewfoot to skate past him and score while I keep his girlfriend busy. Ahead with the score 2-1, then 3-1, then 3-2 and 3-3, and then 3-4 and after that 4-4. I take a deep breath, readying myself once again. I'm a little out of breath and tiring, but the fire's still burning in me. One more point for our win. I glance at Shrewfoot and nod, grinning. He grins back.

"PLAY!"

We race forwards once more. This time there's a little more of an aggressive fight for the stone in the centre, sticks clashing and the stone being knocked back and forth continuously until Owlclaw hits it the wrong way and it glides out, conveniently towards our target. I quickly dash out in pursuit of it, both my teammate and his chasing after while he tries to process what happened, and take it, rushing forwards.

Then I feel something's wrong, and the crack of ice beneath me is the only warning I get before I'm plunged into freezing water.

Jayfeather's POV

I hear the subtle cracking, then the shattering and splash as someone falls into the water, and immediately whip around. The echoing cry of "FLAMETAIL!" tells me all I need to know.

Then.

Then suddenly.  
I can see.

I don't hesitate or question it as I rush forwards, over the ice towards where I can see the gap, leaping over another breaking-apart piece. It's happened before, only a couple of times though, when a life was at risk or a danger approaching, just sight comes with a little adrenaline rush. It tells me all I need to know. I need to save him, and I can.

"JAYFEATHER!"

I ignore the cries from behind me and press onwards, not taking a moment to pause (well, except for the deep breath in) as I reach the gap and dive in.

I'm not sure which hits me harder, the returning darkness or the deep, icy cold. I fight to keep a hold of my breath and start kicking downwards, ignoring the pain of the coldness and trying to detect any signs of him. It's well-known among the high school that, though we're taught the basics at a young age, only River Team are kept swimming regularly. They enjoy it. But it's because of some dumb tradition and risks other people's lives a lot so i don't know why they haven't removed it. I know how to kick though, and there's some instinct that fires up within me, so I have to try as hard as I can to reach him, and he should be fighting too.

However

I know he was playing sports for at least half an hour before this, and so he's going to be tired and probably a little hot too. It was sudden so he didn't have time to take a breath. In short, he's freezing, breathless and tired. I won't be too surprised if he's already unconscious. I have to fight harder.

Fingers brush my hand and I snap in the direction immediately, pushing harder to get downwards. I feel about, but he must be sinking quickly. Like I guessed, he must be out. I press my lips tighter and kick harder after him, but I'm getting numb quickly, and I'm sinking too. B-but that's where I need to be! Just quicker! So I kick.

Down

And down

And down

Until I'm not sure if I can hold onto the breath any longer. Until the ice seems to be surrounding me, grabbing me and pulling me down into the depths alongside Flametail, welcoming me into the dark…

I'm fighting to remain conscious, my lungs like they're being crushed by some metal contraption, everything slipping away. I need to reach the surface now, he's too far gone.

It's like the incident in the pool.

Except this time I can't save him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No.

No. I refuse.

I refuse to let him die.

I refuse to let him die because I am too weak!

The adrenaline rushes back, pushing the cold and the fear and the numbness. My vision opens up again, almost lighting up the water around me, until I can see Flametail. He is unconscious, falling through the water like he was just sleeping. He's close! I can reach him!

So I do, I kick harder and I grab him, wrapping an arm under his and around his chest and immediately turning back towards the surface, where I can see a light shining through the gap we came from. We've almost reached the lake bottom, but that doesn't matter as long as I can get us both out in time. I can feel the thumping of his heartbeat. He can last without oxygen for a few minutes longer, but the cold…

I pull him closer to me, hoping whatever strange adrenaline rush is keeping me alive spreads to him too. I kick furiously, using my free arm to push myself up further. It's working, I can see the ice getting closer! But as I approach, my lifeline fades again, sight dimming until it's gone and then the coldness returning, but I grit my teeth and carry on, feeling the light on my face getting ever brighter...but still I can only hope that we make it…

I'm running out of time

It's now or never

The emptiness is spreading through my body, and I just want to give up…

But no

One

Last

Kick

My hand breaks the surface.

I'm grabbed and hauled out, voices calling urgently as someone takes Flametail too. I'm close to losing consciousness, I know, but I can't stop the feeling of relief taking over me as I cough out some water and then pass out.

I did it.

I saved him.

And we're both going to live.

It's going to be okay.

* * *

**Ahahahah tricked ya there didn't I?**

**Fun fact: Flametail was originally going to drown, and the chapter would end on "**Except this time I can't save him**" but then last minute I decided no, no he's not going to die. He's going to live!**

**So yay three cheers for Jayfeather hehe**

**Alright see ya'll next time 'cus I can't think of anything else to say bai**

**~KT**


	38. Some Good News

**ive had this sat in my google docs for twenty days and only just got around to uploading it**

**i think for the first time ever im procrastinating**

**im not sure if i like it or not**

**uh help**

**um i currently dont have the motivation to respond to reviews sorry but thanks everyone for reviewing and have some cookies (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :)**

**Also I think I should say thanks for hitting over ****_seven thousand views_****! It means a lot to me :)**

**okay now without further ado have the chapter**

* * *

Normal POV

"It failed."

The Dark Forester stormed up to the BloodClanner and grabbed him by the collar, ignoring the scrape of the fangs against his hand. He glared into the confused narrow eyes of them, and picked them up, being much taller than them.

"The plan failed. _Both_ of them survived, and not only that, but he was saved by a _blind_ kid. Who can't even swim!"

Seeing as he was choking his new ally, he dropped them and looked over the situation by the lake, where the two kids had been carried to shore and were now being taken care of by the medics from the high school. They all seemed relieved they were alive, but worried for their health, and one brunette in a wheelchair seemed to be crying and caught between both.

"Your stupid plan failed, and now think of what's going to happen to us. You called it flawless, and it didn't work!"

"It was never meant to."

Both of them turned to the new voice, startled. There was a girl wearing a dark purple hoodie standing on one of the tree branches above and a little bit behind them. A teal collar embedded with the same dark teeth as the boy below them ran around her neck. Her face was shadowed by the trees surrounding them, but both could feel her gaze. Judgmental and cold. Yet almost empty.

The Dark Forest teen was a little worried, since this girl must've been following them for awhile without them noticing, but the BloodClanner was angry.

"You! You said this was going to work! You were the one who screwed it up! And on purpose! You traitor, get down here so-"

He cut himself off in shock as his hand went to the knife at his hip, only to find that it was missing. Both their faces paled as they looked back up.

She wasn't holding one knife.

_She was holding three._

Sagefeather's POV

Okay, so would you like to know what happened after the ice incident?

I'll tell you, it was all mostly good news.

Jayfeather and Flametail are fine. A little shaken and with colds, but all good. They're being kept in the Medical Wing for a little while to recover, and just in case they get hypothermia or something. Nobody went into shock or the like, but everyone was pretty panicked. We're all just really relieved now, and I think Flametail's siblings and cousins are going to be really thanking Jayfeather once they're in the clear.

But anyway.

I folded the bookmark into the book I was reading as Feathertail walked back into the room.

"How is she?" I asked, referring to Tawnypelt. The poor girl had been really shaky and sad since Snowbird died. I don't know what happened, she doesn't want to share the details, but I can tell it's bad.

"She's getting better. I think knowing that Flametail will be okay healed the pain slightly." Feathertail explains, "They're very close as cousins, I can remember she's always been like a mother to them, even if she's only a year or two older."

I nod. "I've noticed a lot of siblings and family are close here, as opposed to all of the memes you see online and stuff. 'Was the same in RWA too."

"A lot of things work differently on the Five Islands. Might just be because of old traditions and things, survival instincts and relying on family to always be there running in our blood still. I know I couldn't stand a day without knowing where Stormfur was and if he's okay."

"So I've seen."

There's a pause as she crosses over to Willowshine's bed and places a small package neatly onto it alongside a note. I tilt my head questioningly, and Feathertail smiles.

"The marigold seeds she ordered. She wants to start a little garden on the window. It will help for the Medical Wing, she says."

"Oh, nice."

Then.  
"Hey, actually I've been meaning to ask...do you have any siblings?"

The question catches me off-guard, and the breath hitches in my throat as I look away and try to find the right words. "I...uh...I _had_ a twin sister. She...she died when we were twelve."

"Oh...I'm sorry." I can hear the sadness in her voice, "Was she nice?"

"Yeah...she was the best there was for me. She matched my adventurous nature, but was much calmer. I got into a lot less trouble when she was around. But she always knew how to have fun. I miss her, but...I try not to dwell on it too much."

"I'm glad there are happy memories still then. Are...are you okay with telling me her name?"

I nod, turning back to face her. Her light blue eyes are soft and pitiful. "She was called Owl That Hunts At Dusk. Owl for short."

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks."

There's a moment of silence that passes between us as I push away the feelings of grief nagging at the back of my mind. Then Feathertail hops over to me, smiling.  
"I have an idea! Why don't you come and meet my brother?"

"Oh, Stormfur? Sounds good to me!"

I place the book down and get up, returning her smile. She grips my hand and leads me quite quickly out of the room, stopping only to lock the door and then select the recreational floor a few floors up.

"Where is he?" I ask as we wait for the elevator to arrive.

"He'll be in the Music Room, he's quite good with a guitar." she replies, almost as if her sibling bond was that strong that she knew where he'd be always.

"Acoustic or electric?"

"Acoustic."

Then something clicks and I stare at her in disbelief. "Wait, we have a Music Room here?!"

"You didn't?" she asks curiously, and I shake my head.

"Dude, we didn't have sh-crap in the Academy. You were lucky to find an empty classroom if you had an instrument."

"Wow. Do you play anything?"

"I can kinda play clarinet. It's under the bed at the moment though. You?"

"Piano. I'm thinking of taking flute lessons from Honeyfern though. I like the sound of both."

I nod, expecting that from the kind and ever-calm Feathertail.

We arrive and she leads me down the corridors. The Recreational Floor is smaller than the other floors, holding a couple of small rooms for alone time, some art rooms for when the art classrooms are occupied, some computer suites and then the fabled Music Room, which is, in fact, occupied by Stormfur, sat on a convenient table rather than the chairs strumming a guitar. His sister taps on the window, and he looks up, smiles, then lets us in.

"Hey sis, how's it going?" he asks immediately, closing the door again after us.

"Well thanks, you?"

"Yeah." he then turns to me, "And, uh, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting before. I'm Stormfur."

"Sagefeather, nice to meet you." I reply, smiling.

"Bruh, wait, _Sagefeather_? As in the Sagefeather who showed up Ratscar and Spiderleg barely a day into arriving?"

I laugh, half awkwardly. "That would be me. I didn't realise I'd already created a reputation."

"Heh, happens if you hang around with Foxleap and Ivypool. _E__veryone_ knows them. And, uh, nice to meet you too."

Stormfur is as warm and playful as Feathertail has described to me. He has a strong build and is quite tall, with dark grey hair and friendly amber eyes. Quite handsome, heheh.

"So how's the music going?" Feathertail asks, nodding towards the guitar which is now set carefully on the table.

He grins. Must be a passion of his. "Yeah, it's going great. Wanna hear some?"

"Sure!"

"I'd love to!"

He picks it up and sits back on the table, crossing on leg over the other to act as support. He looks down at the instrument, moves one hand up towards the fretboard and another over the main body, and then begins to play. It's a vaguely familiar tune, but I can't remember the name of the song or the lyrics. He is very good at playing, it turns out, switching chords like second nature. It lasts a couple of minutes, and he finishes with a flair and looks up. We applaud him enthusiastically.

"That was great!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, well done Storm!" Feathertail nods, and he rubs the back of his neck self-consciously.

"Thanks guys."

Suddenly Feathertail's phone dings and she checks it.

"Oh, I have to go. Willowshine left her keys in the room so I have to let her in, be right back."

"Okay."

She exits the room and jogs back over to the elevator. I turn back to Stormfur.

"So what are you taking in subjects?" I ask, curious to know if I'll see him in any.

"Well, maths and English, of course...uh...physics, chemistry, Spanish, ICT and music, I believe." he responds, tapping his guitar faintly, "I like the idea of becoming a guitarist, whether it's full or part time, and the coding skills for backup."

"That sounds fun."

"Mhm. What about you?"

"Apart from the two basics, Latin...chemistry, ICT, biology and physics." I reply, "No clue what I want to be really. Animation or science sounds cool though."

"So I guess we might see each other in some classes?" he says, and I nod happily.

"Yeah, I guess so!"

* * *

**Ahahaha the return of ?**

**Everybody still remains confused on whomst she is.**

**And Stormfur is best boi**

**uhm not much else to say**

**well im sorry about the late update and i hope you enjoyed le chapter! See you soon!**

**~KT**


End file.
